Embracing The Darkness
by Night Music
Summary: A retelling of the classical tale of the dark lord, Hades, and the beautiful Kore (Persephone) that steals his heart. complete
1. The Meeting

****

TITLE: "Embracing The Darkness" 

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A million thanks to my best friend, Whitney, who helped edit this story for me. God only knows where I'd be without her!

****

DISCLAIMER: I believe that most of these characters are old enough that Homer and all other great rhapsodes lost the "copyright" on them a long time ago.

****

DEDICATION: This work is dedicated to my mythology teacher, Mrs. Burge, who first created the spark of a Muse that brought about this story.

****

-Part One-

Zeus rose from his black, marble throne at the head of the great hall and spread out his hands wide in order to call silence upon the gods and the goddesses that had been called upon to attend this meeting. "All right, now, I have called for silence!" He spoke out loudly, trying to raise his voice as best he could over all the others. "Everybody, be silen--!" 

The loud commotion of voices raged on covering over his intended words. He gave a frown of annoyance and took a deep breath. "Silence!" he called out once more, his deep voice echoing off the walls in a powerful reverberation, causing everyone to fall still and look upon him. 

Well, almost everyone.

" . . . so you see," Aphrodite carried on merrily to Athena, having not realized that the rest in the hall had become suddenly quiet. "All you really have to do for perfect hair is to just add a bit of--."

"Eh-hem!" Zeus cleared his throat rather loudly, giving a reprimanding glare at the talkative Aphrodite.

Only now noticing the startling lull in conversation, the goddess of love and beauty looked up and glanced about to see all eyes upon her. A rosy blush colored her cheeks as she glanced back to Zeus almost sheepishly before clasping her hands in her lap and giving him a look that said 'yes? you were saying something?'

The magnificent god rolled his eyes upwards and sank down once more into his throne, bringing his fingers up to massage his temples before continuing, though still speaking a bit loudly. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I have called you all here today due to a problem that has been drawn to my attention recently. It seems to me that there have been quite a few things as of late that need to be solved as soon as possible, and to do so requires the cooperation and consideration of all gods and goddesses." Now realizing he had everyone's attention, he allowed his voice to subside somewhat as he heaved a sigh from his chest, looking over a scroll that sat beside him. "So, let us begin with . . . Poseidon. I believe you had something you wished to address?"

The god of the sea rose from his throne and nodded to his younger brother with a serious expression. "I believe that Lady Athena will agree with me when I say that there is a most terrible problem." Already the goddess nodded her head, knowing what was coming. "There is a most beautiful city that the two of us have fallen in love with, and wish for our own. Right now the people worship the both of us, but it cannot remain so. As you know, each city must have a patron god or goddess."

Zeus frowned over the seeming pettiness of the problem, yet nodded his head sagely. "Can you not split the city between the two of you?"

"Mi'lord," Athena called before Poseidon could answer, and attention turned to her. "To split such a city as this between two people would be much like splitting a mortal child between two parents. Without its' other half, it would surely die. I propose that a better solution be found."

Poseidon nodded his head grudgingly in agreement with the goddess of wisdom. "She is right, Mi'lord. This city thrives and is quite fruitful, but if we were to even consider dividing it the results would be . . . _catastrophic_. No, there must be a way that this problem can be solved where the city remains as a whole."

Zeus sat back in his chair and stroked his beard in a thoughtful manner before nodding his head. "Then here is what shall be. Each of you shall present the city with a gift of some sort. Then the people shall decide which one is best and worship the one it was from." He lifted a majestic brow towards them, acknowledging any comments they might have on the ruling.

The god and goddess nodded their heads in acceptance to this and murmured as one, "As you wish," and sat back down in their thrones.

Pleased that there were no unnecessary arguments, Zeus once again looked back to his scroll. "I have received word in the past few days that--."

At that very moment, a sharp banging was heard as the doors to the great hall were thrown aside by a tall, dark man that stood silhouetted in the radiant beams of light from outside in the hall. 

Zeus smacked his forehead, wondering if he would ever be able to get through a meeting without interruptions.

The man that stood at the door had a face that was strong and handsome, though a bit thin with high cheek bones and piercingly cold eyes that seemed to snap with an inner fire. His lips too were somewhat thin and pursed together in a straight line, giving the impression that a smile had never lit upon his features before. 

As he slowly walked into the hall with long strides, his cloak made a soft rustling noise against the ground as it billowed out about him like the wings of a downed night bird. His gaze swept very slowly across the gathered gods and goddesses, causing each one to cringe inwardly as his eyes lighted upon him or her. 

Soft whispers of 'it's Hades' and 'the lord of the Underworld' and 'what is he doing here?' were spoken behind concealing hands as a low murmur of surprise rose up from everyone. Each pair of eyes followed the man with hints of disdain, fear, and disgust.

Hades stopped short at the center of the circle, his own cold and dark eyes now firmly upon Zeus as he lifted a hand to remove the cowl of his cloak away from his face, allowing his long, raven hair to spill down just below his shoulder blades. Every wide eye was upon him as he stood calmly before his powerful brother, his arms rising to cross over his chest as he maintained an intimidating presence.

"Everyone, silence!" Zeus roared above the whispers in an aggravated tone, and this time everyone stopped speaking instantly, each one curious to know what could have possibly brought Hades to join them. 

Zeus waited a few seconds until he was completely certain that there was not a sound, then turned his eyes back to meet those of the dark man, noting how they did not waver away from his gaze. "Hades, my brother, why is it that you have come to present yourself before us?"

Hades entire posture seemed to stiffen somewhat, but when he spoke his voice was low, almost sensual in a way that could send a pleasurable chill down the spine of any lady that heard it. "Ah, my dear brother, always so straight and to the point. Are you truly so anxious to be rid of me so quickly after I have traveled so far?" Before the great god could answer, the man spread his hands open wide in an almost disarming manner. "But then let me not cause you any excess trouble for I too am most anxious to return to my prison into which you have cast me. Surely all this sunlight and brilliance cannot be good to one's health." His voice then dropped to a more serious tone as his arms once more crossed over his strong chest and there was a slight narrowing of his eyes. "The count of the dead has been down as of late. For almost two weeks I have not had any 'visitors', nor has Death made any contact with me as to the reason for the delay. I demand to know why this has come to be, and I had assumed that you must have some part in it."

The gods and goddesses exchanged looks that varied all the way from concern, to fear, to panic, to confusion. 

Zeus frowned in an almost dark way as he leaned forward on his throne. "I do not appreciate being accused of such things . . . but considering that you are my brother I shall let it pass." He slowly leaned back in his chair, almost marveling at how his once-weaker brother no longer flinched or cringed in his presence, but instead met his eyes evenly and with a sense of pride and confidence. For some reason, this observation left him feeling very unsettled.

Turning his attention back to the gods and goddesses, he made a motion of his large hand towards them. "Does anyone here have any knowledge of what has become of Death?" He glanced over towards the goddess of all wild things. "Artemis?"

The woman shook her head in response, dark, unruly hair falling about her face. "No, Mi'lord. I have heard of nothing out of the ordinary on my travels."

"Demeter? Perhaps you know of anything that might help us?"

"Nothing. The farmers and their families have spoken of nothing that seems odd."

Poseidon gave a small frown as he steepled his fingers before him. "The fishermen have been speaking of odd occurrences back on shore, but I would not give them credit to knowing anything. Most of them are only mere yarns and tales they create to pass away the time."

One by one, a negative report was given as to having seen or heard anything completely out of the ordinary regarding the death toll.

Just when Zeus was ready to dismiss the complaint altogether, Ares, the god of war, rose from his chair with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Lord Hades, who was the last person that Death was to claim the life of?"

Hades turned his sharp gaze over towards the god that had more blood on his hands than anyone he knew. "He was last sent to claim the life of the King Sisyphus of Corinth."

Ares turned to Zeus then, standing a bit taller with arrogant pride. "Mighty Zeus, allow me to hunt down this mortal . . . for surely where you find him, you shall also find Death. I shall find him and kill him so that he may be taken to the underworld where he belongs. It will be of little trouble for me."

Zeus frowned thoughtfully and again stroked his beard as he narrowed his eyes on his overzealous son. He did not wish to send this reckless man out on a mission such as this, but then, he saw no other choice. To deny him the right would upset him and he would go off and do as he pleased anyway. Plus, Hades would be angered for not having the problem solved. 

So Zeus nodded as he leaned back in his throne and gave a deep sigh from the very depths of him. "Yes, you have my permission to go."

"And do I have permission to deal with this mortal as I see fit?"

"Yes, yes, do as you wish." Zeus waved his hand dismissivly.

Ares bowed low and then rose to his full, haughty stature. "I shall leave immediately." And, clutching tightly to the sword that hung at his side he brushed past Hades where he stood in the center of the ring and exited the hall.

Zeus stretched just a bit in his throne before turning back to his brother once more. "Ares shall undoubtedly return within the week, and the moment that he does, I shall send word to you of what he has found."

A very light smirk crept across Hades' lips as he nodded his head in a self satisfied manner. "As you wish, oh mighty Zeus." There was a hint of sarcasm in his words that did not go unheeded by his brother.

The meeting continued on through the usual events of battling small issues and problems in each of the gods or goddesses fields back and forth until they had reached some form of a resolve or had simply managed to bring themselves all the way back around in a complete circle. Hades had remained to watch the rest of the meeting from the shadows of a nearby pillar that he leaned upon, eyes skimming over whoever was speaking at the time with an almost bored and disdainful look. Still, it had been a terribly long time since he had attended one of these meetings and he found it both amusing (in a rather sardonic way) and enlightening at the same time. 

Of course he always received the invitations to them, but he knew for a fact that nobody really expected or even _wished_ for his presence. For some time this thought, and those that had been sparked from it, had actually hurt him. 

_What if I had not drawn the lot that doomed me to eternal darkness? _he would think as he surveyed the River Styx and his own dank palace. _What if I had been in Poseidon's place . . . or even Zeus himself? Would people still hate me as they do? Would mortals still be afraid to speak out my name, for fear that it would draw my attention? Do people believe that just because I am the god of the Underworld, that I do not deserve to be happy as well?_

But as the years went by he had managed to build up a cold exterior to all of the scorn and hatred that went along with his position. Little by little he found himself becoming more callous and uncaring towards their comments until finally he had ceased to care at all. If they wished to think of him as an 'evil and dark creature', then he would let them think that. He would do his duty and associate with them as little as possible. It no longer mattered whether the residents of Olympus hated him or not. He had cut himself off as best he could from their presence. He had made his heart as cold to them as the pits in which he lived.

"Very well, then," Zeus spoke in an almost tired tone as he took another large sip from his goblet of wine. "I give Athena my permission to avenge the wrong done to her by the mortal, Arachne." The goddess nodded a gracious thanks to Zeus before taking her seat once again. "Now, before I bring this meeting to a close, is there anyone else that--."

All of a sudden there was a loud cry from outside the open door to the great hall and all heads turned, startled, just as Hermes flew into the room, with little Kore right behind him.

Zeus threw his hands in the air. He would never make it through a meeting uninterrupted! 

"Give me my ball back, you little gorgon!" the girl cried as she lunged towards the boy, knocking him down to the ground amidst giggles, squeals for help, and surprised gasps from the surrounding goddesses. She pinned him down under her, her hair coming loose from its ribbon to fall about her flushed face. "I'll tickle you to death if you don't!" she threatened him, instantly beginning to find all of Hermes' most ticklish place. 

"No, no, no!" Hermes managed to shriek between giggles and gasps for breath. "Ah! Someone get her off me - she's gone crazy! No, not there, anywhere but--!" He doubled over with laughter as Kore managed to pry his sandal off and began tickling his sensitive feet. "Ah! Okay, okay, you win! You can have your ball!" And he tossed it as far away from the both of them as he possibly could from his feeble position on the ground.

Kore quickly stumbled to her bare feet and was about to go after it when a loud voice pierced through the air, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Kore!" 

The girl cringed. _Uh oh._

She turned about to see Demeter standing directly behind her, with a disapproving glare upon her face as she looked down upon her daughter. Kore gave her her best 'innocent and angelic' smile, fluttering her eyelashes up at her. "Yes, Momma?"

While she was distracted, Hermes managed to slip away before he caught the bad side of Demeter as well.

The goddess of the earth swept her daughter up into her arms with a reprimanding shake of her finger. "How many times have I told you that you do not play in here? This is for the grown ups only and you have disrupted important-."

"Ah, Demeter," Zeus spoke with a weary wave of his hand. "Let her be. She has disrupted nothing." Looking about to all of the others he nodded his head towards them. "Is there anything else that needs to be presented before the council? No? Very well then, I call this meeting to a close. Thank you for coming."

The meeting now finished, everyone began to slowly rise to their feet, a dull murmur coming over the great hall as they began to mill about and socialize as they wished, discussing everything that had taken place and the decisions that had been made.

Demeter sighed softly and set Kore down with a shake of her head. "What am I ever going to do with you, child? Oh, and look at all this dirt!" She licked her thumb and reached out to try and wipe away a smudge from her daughter's cheek. "What on earth have you been into?"

Kore blushed with embarrassment as her mother began to try and clean her up with her own spit. "_Mom_! Stop, you're embarrassing me." But Demeter only chuckled and continued to dust off her lovely dress and fix her hair as best as she could. "Hermes and I were only playing. He took my ball and then he wouldn't--."

"Good evening to you, Demeter," Artemis spoke as she walked up to the goddess with a smile on her lips. "And to you, little Kore."

Kore hated being called 'little' and inwardly she rolled her eyes. But on the outside she gave Artemis a beautiful grin. "Good evening to you as well, Lady Artemis."

"Demeter, I was wondering if I might have a word with you for a moment. It will not take very long, but I have a few worries about the deer in the northern territories . . . they complain of not getting enough grass to eat."

"Not enough grass to eat? Oh, well, let us see what we can do to remedy that." Then Demeter turned about to Kore and placed her hand atop the girl's head. "Now, don't leave this hall, all right? Artemis and I have some things we need to discuss and then I will be right back."

"Yes, Momma."

"And _please_ try to stay out of trouble!"

Kore batted her eyes sweetly. "Always!" 

As she watched her mother and Artemis move off, the young goddess turned around and started looking for Hermes in hopes of finishing their game. Though she weaved her way in and out of the gods and goddesses that still stood about, smiling politely when they greeted her, there was no sign of her half brother. He was absolutely no where in sight and her shoulders drooped, realizing he had taken off so as not to get into any trouble. 

_Great_, she thought sarcastically to herself, already feeling the boredom creeping in. _Now what am I gonna do? _

After a few more minutes spent wandering about in idle frustration, she was just about to go in search of her mother and pester her into leaving, she remembered that Hermes had thrown her ball off to one side of the room when she had tackled him. Hoping that the clever god had not remembered it as well when he took his leave, she ran off in the direction it was thrown. Kore quickly ducked her way in and out of the legs of all those that remained in the great hall, occasionally having to dodge around one or two people.

However, when she finally reached the far side of the room where the ball's path had coursed, she realized with great dismay that it had landed atop a decorative ledge filled with plants that was cut into the wall. She could just barely make out the top of the object when she stood on her tiptoes and craned her neck as far up as she could.

_Oh, that's just my luck! _

Moving back away from the ledge she tilted her head upward in thought as she surveyed the problem carefully. She tapped her bare foot against the marble floor and stroked her chin like she had so often seen Zeus do when he was thinking something over. It did not take very long for an idea to come to her, and it took even less time for her to act upon it. 

Once again she stood on tiptoe, judging the exact height and placement of the ball, then took a few steps back. She got about eight feet away before lunging full speed at the wall, and launching herself into a jump just before she hit it. But her grasping hands fell two inches short.

_No problem . . . Just try again!_

This time she went even further back and dug her heels down into the ground, taking up the position of the young sprinters that she had seen when her mother and her went into town to look at the crops. Her tiny brow creased in an overdramatic concentration, then with a mad dash she shot towards the wall and bounced as high as she possibly could. 

One inch short . . . 

Kore stomped her bare foot in frustration and began to backpedal as far as she possibly could, planning to run across the entire room if she had to. She was concentrating so hard on the recovery of her prized possession that she almost didn't notice when she ran directly into something and fell very ungracefully to the floor. She blinked her eyes in bewilderment as she turned her face slowly upwards to see what had caused her to fall. 

Two booted feet . . . a long black cloak . . . two arms crossed firmly over a chest . . . and two eyes that looked down at her from obscuring shadows.

Blushing sheepishly she dragged herself to her feet, dusting herself off out of habit. "Forgive me, Mi'lord. I did not see you there."

Hades turned his head to see the person who had so rudely jarred him, and was prepared to lash out against them when his eyes fell upon the girl. He arched a brow upward before speaking in that velvety, yet somewhat monotone voice of his. "Perhaps if you were more careful to look where you were going, you would not be so clumsy."

Kore felt her face grow even hotter with embarrassment and she ducked her head so as to avoid his scrutinizing gaze. 

Hades frowned a small bit then as his eyes wandered quickly across her, having never before seen this one about Mount Olympus. She was enchanting in the way that all little girls are at such an age when they are no longer a complete child, but at the same time not even close to being a woman. The blush that he could see blossoming on her pale skin made her seem all the more radiant as her burgundy colored hair fell about her face, framing it with a gentle caress of curls and locks. Those two emerald eyes that he had only caught a glimpse of before she lowered her head in a chastised shame were stunning, and the light from all about her had reflected off of them, causing them to shimmer like the precious gem itself. 

Hades had seen goddesses such as Aphrodite and Athena at this age, and none of them even held a candle to this child's beauty! Not even the mortals that he had looked upon in his underground world could ever have been as vibrant and becoming as she. 

All these thoughts rushed through his head in a split second, and he found himself instantly regretting his words to a certain extent. He had not meant for what he said to come out sounding as harsh as it had. After many years spent practically alone in the Underworld, he had almost forgotten how to enter into a polite conversation with another being.

"Do not worry, child," he muttered after a slight hesitation, the soft words sounding strange to his own ears. "There was no harm done."

Kore's face held a small smile on it as she turned her brilliant green eyes upward once more to the dark gentleman. Though his words were spoken a bit gruffly, and with a small amount of sharpness to them, she was just glad he was not mad. The Fates knew she got in enough trouble as it was without having to add any more to it.

Just then she had a wonderful idea and both her smile and her eyes lit up at the same time. "Oh! Why didn't I think of it before?!" Without a pause, she grabbed the man's hand quickly and pulled him towards the location of her ball. "You're pretty tall! Could you reach my ball for me? I can't get it. It's _way_ up there!"

Hades blinked his eyes in shock and it took all his will power to not draw his hand away from the child's persistent grasp as he allowed her to lead him to the location. Her hand was tiny against his own large hand, and he realized how terribly trusting and innocent she was. Why, with a flick of his wrist he could crush her slender fingers before she even knew what had happened. Did she not realize this? Did she not fear him like the others?

In his entire life, he had never known the tender touch of another being except for his mother, and had often thought that the only intimate caress he would ever know was the embrace of the darkness itself. Yet this small girl came to him and took his hand of her own free will. She looked upon him with the very purity of her heart in her eyes and no _fear_ or hatred whatsoever! 

This one thought shook him down to the deepest regions of his soul.

Kore stopped a few feet short of the ledge where her prized object was stuck and she pointed upwards to it. "Up there. Can you reach it?"

"That shouldn't be a problem," and so saying, he easily reached the ledge and plucked the ball from its' nesting place amongst the decorative plants, then turned and handed it back down to the girl.

She grinned happily, releasing his hand and taking hold of the ball. "Oh, thank you!"

The moment she had released her hold, Hades was forced to clutch his fingers into a tight fist to keep himself from reaching out and grabbing her small hand once more. It had felt so warm against his own cold skin, so gentle and soft. A sweet and light caress of flesh meeting flesh. A sensation that should not be denied to any person.

A sharp pang raced through his stone heart as he clasped both his hands firmly behind his back.

Kore now tilted her head in thought, as though she were just now registering the entire stature of the man. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before. Are you a new god?"

Hades could not help but give a slight smirk at her blunt question and childlike curiosity. "No, I am not a new god. In fact, I am a very old god. My name is Hades, lord of the Underworld," and he gave her a grand bow such as he had never offered to any other god, swinging his cloak back and away from him with a majestic sweep of his hand.

The girl gave a giggle at the extravagance of his greeting, and then gave a curtsy as best she could with a ball in her hands in return. "My name is Kore, but you probably heard my mom say that already." 

"Ah yes," Hades almost ground between his teeth, turning his eyes away so that Kore would not see the disgust there. "Fair Lady Demeter."

"I try to behave!" she cried out indignantly, holding tightly to her ball with a sigh. "But Father says that 'she's just being protective' and that 'that's her way'."

"And your father is?"

"Lord Zeus."

Again Hades grit his teeth together as he leaned against the pillar once more, crossing his arms. _How did I know that my brother would be the one to have a child as splendid as this one? _he thought sarcastically and bitterly. _Just how did I know?_

"She never lets me go anywhere," Kore continued on, seeming not to notice the god's darker mood. She began to bounce the ball in frustration, rolling those enchanting green eyes of hers once again. "It's not fair. Lord Zeus lets Hermes go wherever he wants and he's only a year older than I am! But no, I gotta stay at home and help Momma with the work that must be done on earth. The only place I ever get to go is out to the field where all the wild flowers grow."

Hades turned to glance back at her as he listened to her babbling on. "You're your mother's child," he muttered under his breath. "In love with the flowers and the earth and all it has to offer."

"Just the flowers," Kore corrected him nonchalantly. "I don't care much for all the grain and corn and stuff."

"She lets you go to the field alone?"

"Only if Ocean's daughters are with me. Even then she doesn't let me wander off without them." Kore stopped bouncing her ball suddenly and struck a mock pose of her mother - finger shaking and all. " 'You never know what might happen. It's best to stay in groups than to go off anywhere by yourself. It's far too dangerous. ' " Kore shook her head and once more continued to bounce her ball. "I'm doomed to live out my life in a prison."

A pale hand crept upward as Hades rubbed his chin thoughtfully at her words, turning them over and over in his mind. "Have you ever considered running away?"

The ball ceased to bounce, and Kore looked at him with a startled gaze. 

When she did not reply for a few moments, Hades looked at her, indicating that he would not drop the question.

The girl's pink tongue ran nervously over her bottom lip as she looked down before she answered, a bit softly. "Well . . . one time I did. I was thinkin' that it would be nice to just leave and have some big adventure. But then I started to think about how worried Momma would be . . . and how much I would miss Olympus."

"Would you truly miss it that much?"

She nodded her head, then frowned thoughtfully. "At least . . . I think I would."

"Do you not wish to see beyond this place?"

Kore shook her head in return and again she began to bounce the ball, as though her mind had just been made up. "Only in my dreams."

The tall man gave a very soft sigh and looked upon her almost affectionately with a dull spark of light in his dark eyes. "Ah, Persephone . . . my little dreamer."

Kore blinked her emerald eyes in confusion and was about to ask why he had called her 'Persephone' when all of a sudden she heard a very familiar gasp, followed by a sharp hand on her arm, pulling her back and away. "Kore, what are you doing?"

The girl looked up to her mother with incredulous eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong, Momma! Honest! All I did was ask him to help me get my ball," and so saying she motioned towards Hades, who had quickly fixed his usual cold stare back into place when Demeter came running over.

Demeter glanced frantically between her daughter and the god of the underworld, pulling the confused girl further behind her so that she was a shield between the two. "Kore, why don't you go wait for me outside?"

"But, Momma, I didn't--."

"I mean it! Right now."

She frowned, seeming to be thinking through whether or not to obey her mother. Wisely, she decided upon the latter. Giving a stomp of her small foot and a 'see what I mean?!' look towards Hades, she turned around and began to make her way towards the door, bouncing her ball loudly as she went. 

Demeter turned back to Hades and her contempt and disgust towards the god was evident in her very stance & gaze. "Forgive me if she bothered you, Lord Hades," she spoke in a cold and crisp voice that conflicted with her words.

"No bother at all, Lady Demeter," Hades returned in a tone that matched her own, yet with a strangely calm and confident hint to it. "In fact, I quite enjoyed your daughter's company. She will make an extraordinary goddess some day."

Demeter stiffened, not liking the way he spoke. "She is my heart and soul."

"Perhaps she will even be so magnificent as to rival Hera herself," Hades continued, a cruel twinkle in his dark eyes that sent a fearful chill down Demeter's spine despite herself. He chuckled, though there was nothing humorous in his voice as he mused out loud, "Ah, yes, perhaps she would indeed make a lovely queen." The way he spoke those words sounded so pointed, so purposeful.

The goddess of the earth's eyes narrowed upon him, her lips pursing firmly together. "What do you mean, Mi'lord?"

A very casual shrug of his broad shoulders was given as he pushed off from the pillar he leaned upon to stand to his full height. "Merely making an observation," he replied in a careless manner before returning the cowl of his cloak back up to cover his face. Only his thin lips could be seen from within its shadows as he smirked in a way that struck Demeter as purely sinister. "Good day to you, Lady Demeter, and to young Persephone as well," and so saying he brushed past her and headed towards the door.

Demeter turned and watched the retreating figure's back with a frown embedded deep in her normally calm features. She did not trust that god at all. 

__

Not at all.


	2. The Abduction

****

-Part Two-

Chryseis, one of Ocean's daughters, laughed as she wove a bright yellow daisy into her crown of flowers, and glanced up to look at one of her sisters, Europe, with a playful smile. "Alright then, here's the question I have for you . . . and remember, you _must_ answer truthfully!"

Polydora looked over towards Kore and the two friends shared a 'oh, this is going to be good' look before glancing back to the challenger.

"I'll answer any question you put to me and swear it by the River Styx," Europe replied with a haughty toss of her golden locks of hair back over her shoulder.

"Alright then, here's your question," and Chryseis leaned forward with a wicked glint in her sapphire blue eyes. "Do you now or have you _ever_ had a crush on . . . Hermes?"

Europe's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped with shock at the question, and even if she hadn't sworn to answer truthfully, the truth was apparent on her face. The other three girls burst out laughing at the expression she gave, and Kore could not help but wrinkle up her nose teasingly. "You have a crush on Hermes?! Ugh!" 

This made the girls laugh even harder as Europe looked down to the flowers in her hand bashfully, flushing at the accusation. 

"But he's so cute!" she called out above their merriment, trying to convince them of the fact. "I mean, the way his hair is just so perfect and his eyes so large and his hands so powerful . . . " she could not help but give a dreamy sigh as she mock swooned at the very thought of him. Then she looked over at Polydora, who still chuckled at her sister's antics, and stuck out her tongue. "Besides, you have no room to laugh . . . _you_ have a crush on Ares!"

Kore and Chryseis looked at Polydora in shock. _This_ was something new!

"I do not!" she cried out indignantly before giving a moment's hesitation. "Well, that is . . . I mean . . . He is so terribly handsome!" she finally burst and could not help but start laughing again at her own confession.

"You think Ares is handsome?" Chryseis shook her head with an exaggerated look of disgust. "But he's so . . . _built_!"

Kore laughed at her best friend's choice of word. "And this is a bad thing . . . _why_?"

"Well, you know, he's got all that muscle and all . . . so when you lay in his arms it would be like curling up against a rock!"

Kore only smirked and shook her head at that. She stretched out languidly on her stomach, continuing to weave flowers into her crown one by one as the wind blew ever so softly back through her hair.

It had been quite a few years since the event at Olympus. After her first meeting with Hades, young Kore had continued to look for him in the meetings that followed, but he never showed up. When she questioned her mother about the disappearance of Lord Hades, she would snap that he had 'gone away forever and would hopefully never be returning' and that 'she should forget ever having met him'. These statements made Kore very upset for awhile because she simply could not understand why her mother hated the dark god so much. He had seemed like a very nice person.

But as time went by, Kore had finally forgotten about Hades almost entirely, forcing herself to turn away from her flights of fantasy and pursue what had to be done for growing up.

And so, the young goddess had grown to be a very beautiful and mature young woman. Over the time she had learned to read and write from Athena, play a few sweet songs upon the lyre from Apollo, and Hermes was always around to get into trouble with. At one time Artemis had even offered to take her hunting but, although it would have thrilled Kore greatly, her mother would never allow it. 

_Some things will never change . . . _

"What about you, Kore?" Europe questioned all of a sudden, twirling a lovely lily between her fingertips. "Who is that special man in your life?"

"Yes, Kore," Polydora broke in excitedly, always ready for some juicy gossip. "You've never told us before!"

Kore sat up on her elbows and laughed, but before she could answer, Chryseis broke in with a playful smirk. "I bet Kore has never even met another man except for the gods of Olympus. You know her mother wouldn't let her go wandering off without any constant supervision."

"That's not true," Kore scoffed, throwing a small pebble playfully at her friend. "I've met lots of men on my journeys!"

"Okay, I have a test for you then to see how much of a 'Momma's baby' you are. How much time in the past few days have you spent doing any of the following: Holding Mommy's hand when you crossed the street, listening to a bedtime story, or climbing into Mommy's bed when you had a nightmare?" 

Even Kore had to laugh right along with the other three girls as she drew herself up to a sitting position once again. "Hey, I will have you know that I was _very_ rebellious last night," she remarked with a teasing glint in her emerald eyes. "I took a bath . . . and did _not_ wash behind my ears."

Ocean's daughters mockingly 'ooooohhhhh'ed over their friends "rebellious side".

"Why, Kore, I never knew you had it in you! Whatever will you do next?" Chryseis laughed, before getting smacked lightly in the face with a daisy.

All of a sudden a loud trumpet called out from across the ocean, and the four young ladies turned their eyes out towards the sea below the cliff of field they sat upon.

"That's Triton," Europe stated as she rose to her feet, brushing off her skirt as she did so. "We should probably be getting back home."

Polydora nodded her head in agreement as she entwined the final flower into her crown. "It's starting to get dark out anyways."

"Will you be able to come out again tomorrow?" Chryseis asked Kore as her sisters began to make their way to the ledge that dropped off down into the ocean.

The goddess sighed and shook her head. "Tomorrow Mother and I are going to Corinth to check on their grain and wheat. She said there have been complaints lately as to a drought or some such bit of nonsense."

"Right. Well, I guess we'll see you around then." Then she too dove gracefully over the side of the small ledge and fell until there was a soft splash heard below.

Kore gave a light sigh of longing as she gazed out over the ocean that shimmered with the brilliance of the setting sun. Even though she laughed and teased about her mother's strictness right along with her friends, it really did hurt a little bit deep down within. 

__

I mean, I'm almost twenty-one in mortal years, yet she still treats me like a child! How am I ever to put to use everything I have learned and studied if she never allows me to go beyond her calling range by myself?

Rising to her bare feet as she rolled her eyes, Kore gave a languid stretch, feeling a few pops in her back before relaxing and turning her gaze out over the ocean a final time. Polydora had been right when she said it would be getting dark soon, for already Helios' ball of fire had becoming a brilliant pinkish-orange color as the sky began to shift to a rich purple color. The entire scene was very picturesque, and Kore found herself wishing she could freeze this time and place and be able to return to it whenever she wished.

__

If a wish were a Pegasus, then beggars would fly.

Turning about on her heel and beginning to make her way slowly back to Mount Olympus, Kore reached down and plucked a flower from here, there, and yonder and weaved it into the magnificent crown that was being constructed. She had made many flower-crowns before, but this one was her favorite and most extravagant of all of them by far for she had been working on this one for about five months now. It was filled with flowers of all sorts and colors. There were three sea shells that Polydora, Europe, and Chryseis had given to her from their home as a friendship charm, and even a satin green ribbon the color of her eyes that Hermes had stolen from a mortal young lady when it reminded him of her.

Still, despite the wondrous look of the crown, it had something missing and she couldn't tell exactly what . . . but the moment she saw it, she knew it would just hit her.

Suddenly a soft, frantic chirping caught her attention from on in the bushes. Kore turned to look to where the noise had come from and saw something flitting and jumping every now and then across the ground. Due to the impending darkness she was unable to make out exactly what it was, though she knew it had to be a bird of some sort, and an injured one at that.

Drawing steadily closer to the tiny creature, she made sure that she didn't startle the poor thing by sneaking up on it without any warning. Her footsteps were purposefully loud in the thick grass, and she bent down lower so as not to appear a complete giant over the small thing - a sparrow, she could now make out. 

"Don't worry, little one," she spoke soothingly as she very slowly dropped down to her knees beside the bird where it still attempted to move about on the grass. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Two dark eyes turned up towards her and it gave a pitiful little chirp as it sat still, its chest heaving with exertion of its struggle to get somewhere. Kore leaned down a bit closer and saw that its wing was stretched all the way out beside it, and obviously broken, causing it to flop and squirm every time it tried to move again. She gently pet its head with one finger and it began to settle down some, allowing her to get as close as she needed to without attempting to move away.

"Ouch. Looks like that must really hurt, huh?" Kore spoke softly, almost as though she was speaking to a mortal child that had scraped its knee. She looked up into the tree that the bird lay under and could make out the dim outline of a bird's nest a few branches up. "Hmm . . . must have fallen all the way from there." 

After a moment of thoughtfulness she turned her attention once again to the bird as it gave a low noise that sounded much like a sob of pain to Kore. She pursed her lips together, not knowing exactly what to do about the situation. She could not simply leave the poor thing here to die, but then she could not take it up into Olympus either. Nothing from the mortal world was allowed there without specific permission from Zeus himself.

__

Oh, I wish Artemis was here . . .

Suddenly she had a wonderful idea. Artemis! She would hide the sparrow and take it directly to Artemis so that she might be able to help it. Surely she would not report her to Zeus. No, Kore _knew_ she would not. Not with the soft spot that Artemis had for animals, whether they were big _or_ small. 

Reaching down, the compassionate goddess tenderly scooped up the wee fledgling, careful to avoid touching its broken wing and held it in the palm of one hand, with her other hand cupped protectively around it. "Alright then, my little friend. Let's just hurry on before Mother sends out Hermes to look 

for--."

"_Persephone_ . . . "

Kore turned about, startled at what sounded like a human voice, though it was so soft that she could not have been sure. She frowned for there was nothing there except the ever present darkness that was growing steadily deeper by the moment.

Perhaps it was the wind . . . Or the surf crashing against the rocks down below . . . Or maybe it was her own overactive imagination at being out this time of the evening, when shadows began to melt slowly into the oncoming night, and the moon rose so as to give a very dim gleam of light.

She studied the surrounding area, not exactly sure from which direction she had heard the sound. It had been more like the wind as it rushes by, coming from all places and sides at once. Yet though she searched the place carefully with her eyes, she saw nothing more than the trees that blanketed and covered the sky from the earth, allowing only small sparks of starlight to leak through.

_It was nothing, Kore. You're letting your imagination get the best of you again! What did your mother tell you about that? Really, you can be so childish sometimes!_

With these mental reprimands, Kore turned about to take her leave, holding the sparrow closer to her chest as it squirmed a bit in her hand.

"_Persephone . . . "_

She gasped, turning sharply to her right for this time she was certain she had heard something! A distinct word and a distinct direction. It was not merely a whisper upon the wind, but an actual voice.

"Who's there?" she called, hoping her voice wasn't shaking as bad as her hands were. 

There was no answer, save another ghostly murmur of, "_Persephone . . . "_

This time it had come from her left, and she jumped at how close it sounded. Facing the direction in which the call had come, she began to back away very slowly, prepared to make a break for it the moment that she was out of the covering of trees and into the clearing of the field once more. Her eyes darted from side to side, the slightest movement of a branch causing her heart to jump into her throat and her blood to start pounding even sharper. The darkness was very unkind, and gave her no comfort whatsoever as to allowing any light to be shed upon the gloomy and eerie place that at any other time of the day would be wonderful for resting under a tree.

Just as she felt that she was home free, and prepared to turn about and run, she heard the voice once more - directly behind her. 

"Persephone."

She whirled about with a soft cry of fear, jumping back and away with the same reflex. Standing there before her was a tall man, a cloak concealing his appearance from shoulders to feet, and a dark shine to his cold eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked softly, backing away from the figure, unable to make him out clearly in the darkness that he seemed to only blend into.

He bowed his head, walking in a very slow stroll towards her even as she retreated and a soft chuckle that sent a frigid chill down her spine issued from the very depths of his entire being. "Ah, my dearest Persephone, could you have forgotten me already? Is it true that you have not so much as thought of me in the past few years, even as you have plagued my own thoughts every day?"

Kore shook her head fearfully, almost stumbling over a root that seemed to have risen up for the express purpose of catching her foot. "I do not know who you are . . . nor why you call me 'Persephone'. My name is Kore, daughter of the goddess of earth, Demeter."

There. If he were some lowly mortal come to frighten lost girls, at least he now knew that she was the daughter of a goddess, and that to harm her in any way would be to bring about his own untimely death and destruction.

But deep down inside she felt completely sure that this was no 'lowly mortal'.

The man stopped his approach as he saw her drawing steadily closer to the ledge that plummeted down into the dark sea below. However, he made a motion of his hand towards her from the folds of his cloak and spoke in that deep and alluring voice of his, trying to set her at ease. "Persephone . . . 'one of dazzling brilliance'. That is what you are, my fairest lady. Why, even in this darkness you are a beacon of light." When he saw that the fear and suspicion had not left her eyes, he lowered his voice to a tone as gentle and reassuring as was possible for him, using the same words that she had used to comfort the trembling bird. "Don't worry, little one. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kore had ceased to move backwards when he too had stopped moving, feeling a tree against her back, trapping her there and stopping any further steps she might wish to take backwards, unless she wanted to go over the edge to meet Poseidon himself. However, when she heard his words, spoken with such calmness and sincerity, she could not help but meet his eyes with a hint of wonder deep within her gaze. His eyes were deep and filled with such a mixture of turbulent emotion, that she could not pick one out of all of them, but he held a cross between a smirk and an actual smile upon his lips that seemed so terribly familiar.

Just then it hit her all of a sudden and her voice was no more than the softest of whispers as her eyes widened with recognition. "Lord Hades . . . ?"

The dark lord breathed out a very soft breath, savoring the sound of his name upon her precious lips before sweeping her the same grand bow that he had so many years ago. "Your most humble of servants, Mi'lady." He could actually feel his heart soar with something of elation that she had indeed remembered him.

Kore placed a hand over her throbbing heart and breathed a deep sigh of relief as she offered him an elegant curtsy in return. "And yours, Mi'lord." She could feel the fear being drained from her very slowly, leaving her almost exhausted and aching with the aftermath of it. Still, something did not feel right about the entire situation and something inside her head told her to run home, and run like the wind itself were at her heels.

But Kore had never been one to listen to her head.

"You must forgive me, but I did not recognize you. It has been a very long time."

Hades took a very slow step forward, almost as though he were testing the boundaries to see how close he could get to the fair maiden. "Yes. Far too long." 

Though she could not see him very well except for the dimmest of traces of his features in the night, his eyes were far more accustomed to the darkness and could make out every tiny and intricate detail of her lovely form. The very sight of her nearly took his breath away. He had come still expecting to see something of a child, but this creature of magnificence was indeed a grand young woman. 

Her burgundy hair was in a mass of perfect ringlets, framing her face and bringing out the natural crimson color of her lips. Her eyes, still the most striking thing about her, still maintained their brilliance and innocence, and seemed even more beautiful to him with the stars' light reflecting on their glassy surface. Her skin was smooth and as flawless as silk itself and he could almost sense the warmth of her flesh as he recalled that precious moment when she reached out and took his hand.

Kore could feel his eyes as they slowly scanned over her completely, taking in everything that he saw like a painter committing a scene to memory so he might later call it back and place it upon a palate. The sensation, she had to admit, was both strangely pleasurable and unsettling at the same time.

"Forgive me, Mi'lord," she spoke softly, her voice seeming breathy with a sudden lack of air. "But I really must be getting home. Mother will be terribly worried if I am missing for too long. Plus," now she held up the tiny sparrow that was still cupped in her hands lightly and a tender smile crossed her lips as she looked down upon it. "I must get to Artemis so that she might be able to see about this poor thing."

Hades moved closer as though to get a better look, and was almost surprised when Kore did not pull away, but instead stepped forward and extended her hands for him to see. 

"The bird is injured?" he questioned with feigned concern. Of course he knew that the creature was hurt for he had been the one to put it there where she might find it. He knew that the clement Kore would not be able to pass by without offering some kind of help.

"I believe its wing is broken." She stepped a bit closer to him now, not thinking a thing of it as she opened her top hand so that he could have a good look. "See how it holds its wing?"

"Ah, yes, I can see that. Hmm. I don't suppose you would mind if I held it, would you?"

"Oh, no, not at all, Mi'lord!" and very carefully she place the tiny life into his large, cold hands.

Hades went slightly rigid at the intoxicating sensation of her warm fingertips as they brushed along his palm and he sucked in a slow breath. In the air that he took in he caught a faint hint of her perfume, and he closed his eyes as he savored the lingering scent of her upon the air. She was so close . . . So trusting . . . He could reach out and take her now and no one would be any the wiser. 

__

No! No, you must wait. Just hold out for a few more minutes . . . Wait . . . 

The little sparrow looked up at Hades with a sharp turn of its head and gave a small chirp as though it were recognizing its master. Kore ran her finger ever so lightly against its head, looking up towards Hades with a concerned crease above her brow as she continued to lightly stroke the soft-feathered body.

"I'm not supposed to take it into Olympus. Strictly speaking, we're not allowed to bring anything from the mortal world into the realm of the gods." 

Hades turned his dark eyes away from the sparrow and met Kore's deep, emerald orbs with an ever so light arch of his eyebrow. 

The girl felt his gaze as it penetrated deep down to within her very soul, and she quickly glanced back down with a soft flush to her face that he should study her so intently. "However, I could not simply leave the poor thing to die out here. That would be a most cruel thing to do indeed."

"What do you plan to do then?" he questioned softly, leaning forward just a little bit so that his warm breath brushed ever so lightly against her temples.

"As I said, I had hoped to take it to Artemis. She would know what to do with it better than I."

"But if you are unable to take it into Olympus . . . ?"

"Then I shall have to sneak it in," and her eyes turned to look up at him with a firm and confident gaze, that slowly melted in a thoughtful wonder. "Unless . . . unless you had the power to help it?" 

A smirk raced over his lips and he almost gave a deep chuckle. He had known she would pose the question to him. Everything was going exactly as he had planned.

"I mean," Kore continued, her voice with a hopeful plea lacing it. "I know that you are the god of . . . death . . . but surely you could help me spare the life of one small creature?"

A feigned look of thoughtful concern could be seen within his eyes as he looked down towards the sparrow he still held lightly cupped in his palm. "Well, now, you see, I am often confused with the god of death. No, Mi'lady, I am merely the god of the underworld . . . the place in which all the dead must reside."

Kore shook her head quickly, those burgundy strands of hair falling before her tantalizing eyes. "Well, whatever you are the god of, surely you have enough power to be able to heal her."

"Her?" Hades asked with a genuine smirk of amusement.

"Well, it didn't sound right calling her an 'it' all the time."

The mysterious god shook his head, looking back down towards the bird. She would indeed never cease to amaze him.

Kore pursed her lips tightly together as he shook his head, concern flashing through her eyes as her brow wrinkled with an inner sense of worry. "Will you not help me then?"

Hades raised his head, tilting it every so slightly off to the right side as he regarded her calmly. "Do you too not maintain the power to be able to heal such an insignificant creature as this?"

"She's not insignificant," Kore proclaimed, stopping herself from stomping her foot in a most childish way. "And no. At least, if I do, I do not know how to use them."

"Would you like for me to show you, then?"  
The goddess blinked in surprise at the god, having not expected this response out of the many that she could have received. It had never really occurred to her that she too could hold some kind of special magic. It had always seemed something reserved for the older, more experienced goddesses only. Something that you just happened to inherit along the way . . . _Or perhaps _learn_._

Hades shifted his weight to his other leg, tossing a dark flood of raven hair behind his shoulders. "Well? Are you interested, then?"

Kore looked upon him for another long while before looking down at the bird uncertainly as it turned its head this way and that between them in an all-too-cute manner. She had ceased to flit and flop around, and now sat very still in Hades palm, seeming to Kore to be almost exasperated with waiting. 

_Surely by now I could have fixed my wing myself_! she almost heard it saying.

"Well?" Hades prompted her when she did not respond, already feeling a small bit of disappointment at the thought that she would not accept his offer. 

Kore slowly dragged her eyes away from the seemingly impatient sparrow, and nodded her head, still a bit uncertain. What if she should mess up somehow and kill her? What then? She would be absolutely traumatized with grief.

Almost as though he were reading her thoughts, Hades set the bird once more into her outstretched hands and murmured, "Do not worry. I will not let anything happen to it . . . _her_."

The nervous goddess took a deep breath of the cool air and nodded her head, feeling a little bit more at ease with that promise. She glanced up at Hades with an 'all right . . . what do I do now?' question in her eyes.

Hades rested one hand on her shoulder in silent response, the warmth of her body spilling into his veins like the sweetest intoxication, and turned her very slowly about so that she faced away from him. Boldly he stepped up close behind her so that her back pressed tightly against his chest. She reacted the way he had expected, stiffening with surprise . . . and he could actually feel her blood pulsing a bit faster with a mixture of fear and bewilderment. The softest bit of an innocent blush colored her fair cheeks.

"You must trust me," he whispered soothingly almost directly against her ear, as he wrapped his strong arms very slowly about her lithe body so that he cupped her two smaller hands that held the bird in between his own. She did not relax completely, nor had he expected her too, but he _could_ feel the smallest bit of tension leave her body at his words. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind of everything . . . all right?"

Kore held her breath, trying to ignore the cold presence of this near-complete stranger as he guided her hands to hold the small sparrow closer to her body. She could feel his firm chest as it pressed against her back, seeming to fit in a strangely perfect manner, and she was almost completely distracted by the awkward sense of security from everything else in the world when his arms wrapped about her.

But who would protect her from him?

Seeing the strained marks of thought slowly fade from her face as she fought to relax her mind and put all things from it, Hades continued to speak in his soft voice. "Now, I want you to concentrate hard upon this bird. Don't think of anything else, merely focus in on her. Feel her heartbeats . . . count them . . . see through her eyes." As he spoke he studied her flawless face for a time as he watched her lips slowly part with deep intakes of breath as she focused as he had told her to do. 

__

Pygmalion himself could not have constructed a more beautiful woman than this.

He spoke even softer now, so as not to break her concentration. "Now . . . I want you to reach out to her . . . and heal her. No questions asked . . . it will come naturally."

Kore found herself holding her breath again as she focused every last fiber of her being onto the small creature. She reached deep down within as only a true goddess could be capable of, and called upon the healing of the sparrow. 

There was no explaining how it was done in any words that a mere mortal might understand, but all of a sudden Kore felt her give a twitch, and then she chirped, and then she gave what felt like a surprised wiggle inside her hands.

Hades smirked, turning his head towards the lovely goddess just a bit, his lips brushing ever so lightly against her ear as he spoke. "Now . . . open your hands."

Kore opened her hands and eyes very slowly and was surprised to find that, when she looked down at the precious creature, the wing that had been twisted about in a most excruciating way was now _perfect_!

The goddess could not help but laugh excitedly as she turned her head just a bit to speak to Hades with a childlike wonder. "I did it!"

The bird gave a happy little squeak, as though sharing the girl's feelings, and stretched its wings out as wide as they would go. Then, with an encouraging nudge from Hades' forefinger, she fluttered her wings and took flight, much to the delight and amazement of Kore as she watched the bird sail gracefully away into the dark night.

"That was amazing!" she all but squealed with delight after a moment of standing there in awe, watching after the animal that she had managed to heal. She whirled about on her bare feet in order to face Hades' with the most brilliant smile he had ever seen. "I mean . . . I didn't know that I could do that! It was . . . the feeling of it . . . "

"For once you had power," Hades offered with an amused smirk. "For once you were able to alter the course of what the Fates had set into motion."

"Exactly!"

A very low chuckle reverberated from his throat as he took a very casual step towards her. He had known she would be enthralled with this power, just as a mortal child is amazed with simple magic. But then, it was all just as he had planned; after all, he had had more than enough time to think this through and had prepared for anything and everything.

"Kore?! Kore, where are you?"

Okay, everything but _that_ . . . 

The girl's eyes widened, breaking her from her trance-like reverie. "Oh no," she moaned softly, turning her head towards where the voice had come. "It's Hermes! My mother must have sent him to come looking for me. By the Fates, I'm really going to get it now!"

"Wait!" he reached out his hand imploringly to her as she began to brush past him.

"Kore? Kore, stop playing around!"

She turned about anxiously, looking between him and the direction in which the voice had come. "I'm truly sorry, Mi'lord, but I must go. Perhaps I shall see you tomorrow, but Mother will be terribly angry if I do not come."

Taking hold of her arm lightly, he forced himself to take in a calming breath and smile in his own reassuring way. It was now or never. He gave a flourishing movement of his fingers and out of thin air one of the most beautiful flowers that Kore had ever laid her eyes upon appeared. "A gift for the loveliest of all goddesses."

The sight of the flower caused her to freeze in mid-motion, her eyes widening at the intricate beauty and detail. It looked as though it were made of pure gold, and it actually gave off a soft light that broke through the bitter darkness in a truly amazing way. 

It was exactly what she had been looking for! The final addition to her crown!

"Smell it," he offered softly, holding the flower out to her. "Its scent matches its beauty."

Kore reached out slowly, her eyes never leaving the flower that caused her to feel almost hypnotized with its splendor. Gingerly she plucked it from between his cold fingertips and raised it to her nose to breathe in the sweet nectar.

Hades watched her with a dim glimmer in his dark eyes. "It is called a narcissus."

_Oh, it smells just like a spring day_, she thought as she breathed in deeply, shutting her eyes lightly as the strong fragrance wafted about her. 

Hermes' voice broke through the stillness in a most intrusive way. "All right, Kore, I give up. I can't find you. You win! Now come on out and rub it in my face so we can go home."

Kore was forced to tear herself away from the enchanted flower and she looked back over towards Hades with an apologetic expression. "Please forgive me, Lord Hades, but I really must go."

"But of course," he replied with a peculiarly light smile as he nodded his head towards her. "Sleep well, my beloved lady."

The goddess could not help but smile at his irresistible charm and, bending down to pick up her crown of flowers, she gathered her skirt into her grip so as to make a quick dash back out into the field. "Thank you, Mi'lord . . . and I pray we meet again soon."

_Oh, that we will, my dearest Persephone . . . that we will_.

"_Kore_, I'm missing Dionysus' and Ares' drinking contest because of you! Now will you please come on? I want to be there before one of them passes out!"

"Farewell, Mi'lord," and she turned about quickly, and began to run back towards the field.

Hades watched her retreating form with a self-satisfied smirk as he counted down under his breath. "Three . . . two . . . one . . . "

Kore stopped short in her run and placed a hand to her head as she stumbled just a bit. A groping hand quickly reached out and found the support of a nearby tree, dropping her crown to the ground as the world about her seemed to blur and shift. She felt strangely lightheaded, and shut her eyes tightly against the sudden collision of dark colors and shadows.

_What's happening . . . ?_

She fought to regain her balance once again, but her legs quaked violently underneath her, forcing her to once more grab hold of the tree and hang on with the last bit of failing strength that she had. In what seemed like a terribly far distance she heard Hermes' voice echoing and calling out her name. She cringed at the way it sounded so shrill and sharp suddenly in her head.

She staggered one last time with the soft whimper of, "Help me! _Hades_ . . . "

And then she collapsed . . . and all went dark.


	3. The Underworld

****

-Part Three-

Hades slowly knelt down upon the grass beside the girl's limp form, careful not to disturb the smallest twig or rustle the tiniest leaf, lest he alert Hermes to his presence. The material of his cloak rustled softly as he reached out a cold hand and lay it against Kore's pale neck, reveling for the briefest of moments in its intoxicating warmth. A small frown of concentration formed as he fought to find the very faintest of heartbeats that still existed within her, trying to judge between the one he felt at her throat and the one he felt in his own fingertips. 

After a few seconds he made out the distinct difference, and also noted that she seemed to be breathing shallowly but quite enough to keep her alive. The dark lord's shoulders slumped forward as he breathed out a soft sigh of relief that he had not realized he had been holding.

From the first moment he had consulted with the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite, he had promised himself that he would not use the narcissus unless it absolutely came down to it. The goddess' jealousy of Kore's beauty and her own wicked sense of humor was more than enough to make him second-guess her intentions when she handed him the poisoned flower saying that it would only put her into a deep sleep long enough for him to spirit her off. When he had questioned in his usual blunt and cold manner how he knew that the flower would not kill the girl, she had given him one of her wicked smiles and said that she would rather see 'the thorn in her side rot in the pits of darkness and torture, away from the world that she knew and loved, then to have her killed off so easily'. 

And he believed her too 

Still, the thought that his Persephone would find nothing but 'darkness and torture' in his underground realm sitting alongside of him as queen _hurt him_. Gods forbid that it should, but it did. He wanted to make her happy with him and had even allowed himself to hope that after a time she might even learn to love him.

__

Such love that I almost do not deserve, he thought bitterly as his eyes refocused on the form of the sleeping goddess. _Almost . . . _

Carefully he reached down and began to gently scoop up her lithe form in hopes of having her below ground with him long before she awakened. Her head lolled back causing her hair to flow like a auburn waterfall over his arm, strands of it brushing in a butterfly's caress against his hand. There was a brief pause as the dark lord made sure that he had a good hold upon her, then he gradually rose to his full height, taking extra precautions to not stir her any more than he absolutely must. One of her arms dropped to hang limply at her side with the upward motion while the other rested across her stomach. 

The sight of her so defenseless in his arms made Hades wish that he could simply hold her forever, and shield her from all the evils and cruelties that he knew of the world.

At this thought he gave an inward cringe. _Oh, Fates forbid, I'm beginning to sound like Demeter!_ The very idea made his stomach churn with disgust.

All of a sudden the sound of wings caught Hades' keen hearing, and he froze in his steps, tilting his head off to one side in order to hear better. They came again, this time closer now. It was the very faintest of sounds carried on the wind, but he knew them almost instantaneously.

Turning his head to the direction in which the sound came, he could make out through the locks of dark hair that fell before his eyes the silhouette outline of the messenger god, Hermes, as he flew steadily across the field. He could make out an expression of confusion and concern on the boy's youthful features as the moonlight fell brightly down upon him and the sight of it was almost ghastly.

__

He knows something is wrong . . .

With the smallest of movements, so that he would not catch Hermes' attention, the dark lord turned back around and pulled Kore's limp form closer into his arms. Very slowly he wrapped his dark cloak around both of them and lowered his head so that they blended in perfectly with the surroundings. The closeness of her body against his was almost too much as her soothing warmth spread throughout him. Her soft breath caressed the side of his face and the scent of wildflowers mixed with her own feminine smell was enough to make his stomach tighten and his own breath catch in his throat.

"Kore?" Hermes called out, and there was now a more frantic and fearful tone in his voice. "Kore, seriously, stop playing around. If you're out here then come on out!" There was a long pause and Hades could sense him drawing closer to them. In a mutter under his breath, the young god groaned. "Oh, Demeter is going to kill me if I don't find her!"

The mental image that Hades got of the goddess of the grain strangling young Hermes was actually quite amusing for there was certainly no way that Demeter would allow such an incident to go unpunished. The bearer of the news would undoubtedly catch a terrible amount of her wrath.

__

That will at least teach him to meddle in my affairs again.

Just then there was a sharp gasp off to Hades' left and he managed to turn his head just enough so that he could see Hermes where he had stopped, leaning over the crown and narcissus that Kore had dropped when the flower's poison had taken over.The young god reached down and picked up both items with trembling hands, casting furtive and fearful eyes off this way and that, seeking out any other signs in the darkness. Panic-stricken and horrified at what he now realized had happened he gave a louder cry of her name than before, praying for a response of any kind!

And he got it, though he did not hear it.

In Hades' arms, Kore shifted a bit and he looked back to her with fear that she might be awakening already. But instead her face was only creased in a look of concentration as she parted her lips to speak though only a small murmur came forth. She had heard Hermes and was trying to break through the sleep to call out to him and assure him that she was all right.

"Kore! Kore, where are you?! Kore, do you hear me?!"

Hades clenched his teeth as again the girl shifted a small amount, attempting to fight the poison with all of her strength . . . but she was no where near strong enough. "H . . . er . . . " she whispered in a muffled tone, almost as though her mouth were numb. "Her . . . mes . . . Hermes . . . " Then she 'collapsed' with exhaustion at the spent energy, her head rolling to lay against Hades chest as he breathed a small sigh of relief that Aphrodite's drug had worked as well as she had insisted it would.

The sound of retreating wings alerted the lord of the underworld to the fleeing god as he flew as swiftly as possible back to Mt. Olympus, narcissus and the crown of flowers in hand. It would not take too very long before Demeter would know of what had become of her daughter and would undoubtedly call upon Zeus for help in locating her.

__

But we shall be gone long before they ever find out, my beautiful Persephone.

Shifting his strong arms so that he had a better grip on her small frame, Hades moved with a fluid grace through the shadows into which he had made himself a part of. Through the trees and always remaining careful to avoid the patches where moonlight leaked through outstretched branches, he glided like a panther to the place where his golden carriage and fine black horses awaited him. 

Upon their master's approach, one of the horses threw back his head with an impatient cry, tossing his mane and stamping his hooves as though to say 'it took you long enough!' The lord of the underworld spoke a soft word to silence the majestic beast, who calmed almost immediately, save for a loud snort through flared nostrils. 

Carefully setting the sleeping goddess into the chariot, Hades' turned aside and narrowed his dark eyes as he gazed out across the open fields. With a moment's pause and then a grand sweeping of his hand outward, the earth began to quake underneath him. Rumbling unpleasantly in protest Gaia, the Mother Earth, began to split herself open under Hades' command, causing the ground to pull apart in a large crevice that led down into the deepest abyss known to man - the underworld.

Hades wasted no time in climbing aboard his chariot and taking up the reigns, careful to keep one hand rested upon Kore so she would not be thrown out. With a crack of the reigns on the horses' backs, they took flight with a fierce cry that echoed throughout the night, heading straight towards the crevice that was already beginning to slide closed again. The chariot raced in midair across the fields, its golden color making it look like some form of a shooting star as Hades' narrowed his eyes a small bit in order to see exactly where the opening was. It had to be timed to perfection . . . 

All of a sudden the horses hit a high arch, throwing themselves high into the air. Then with one last cry, the horses dove straight downward into the crevice just as Hades caught hold of Kore tightly in his arms. The dark lord lowered himself and held tightly to both the reigns and the goddess as the sensation of a complete free fall overtook his body. The wind whistled sharply in his ears as they plunged at nearly a complete vertical angle, the light slowly being cut off as the ground sealed itself directly above them.

Soon there was no more than complete and total darkness and Hades had to trust the wild horses with his life and the life of his beloved.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The poison that Kore had inhaled from the flower was now beginning to slowly wear off, leaving her in the sense that she had been sleeping for a thousand years and had fought off Death himself to awaken once more. Her entire body felt as though it were weighed down by sand and her mouth was so dry that it actually hurt to swallow down a gulp of the stale air.

__

Stale air ?

With a great effort Kore managed to slide her eyes open, though it made little difference at first, as there was only complete darkness either way. She could not make out any forms or figures in the impenetrable depth of the gloom that surrounded her. Everything was as silent as a tomb and the blackness almost seemed to reach out and caress her, attempting to pull her into its murky clutches. It swept about her trembling frame, leering down upon her and mocking her as it performed its tantalizing and inescapable dance all about that abyss in which she had been cast. It beckoned to her as she looked upon it, calling her forth. '_Come, join me in my dance, little one'_ . . . 

However, try as it might, there was no darkness whatsoever strong enough to finally pull this radiant beacon of light and happiness into it's final embrace. Well, none that was known of yet at least . . . 

She closed her eyes and squeezed both of them tightly shut, fighting to escape the frightful monsters that lurked within her own imagination. Her head throbbed and pulsed with pain, causing her to curl herself ever so slowly into a feeble ball, her hands reaching up to attempt and massage her temples as best she could. Every movement was strangely groggy and dream-like to her, and only now was she able to focus enough to be semi-aware of her surroundings.

She was lying on her left side on what almost felt like an icy marble floor. There was constant breeze blowing about, and it raced all across her bare skin and thin garments, chilling her to the bone and causing her to shiver even more. There was a large and hollow sound to the place she was in for she had recalled the echo of a water droplet as it fell from somewhere to land in a larger puddle of water. And there was one more thing that seemed terribly amiss, though she could not put her finger on it directly.

"Come now, my beauty, will you not hold still for but a moment?"

__

That voice! It sounds so familiar. But . . . where have I--?

Just then the memories of everything that had happened in the fields up until that point came racing back to the young goddess in no more time than it took for her eyes to fly open and a soft gasp of shock to come forth. 

__

Hades!

She blinked her eyes twice, straining to force them to focus on anything around her. 

"Listen to me now," his soft voice came again, this time causing her to realize he was quite a distance behind her. "The sooner you stop prancing about, I can look and see what is wrong with this hoof of yours."

Ever so slowly she turned her head a small amount to her right, attempting to look over her shoulder to the place in which his distinct voice had come from. He stood there in the light of a torch, in all his dark splendor and glory, speaking gently to one of two black mares that were hitched to a magnificent golden carriage that had all kinds of intricate details and designs carved into it. The mare that he spoke directly to had his right fore hoof lifted off the ground, and from the way it snorted and attempted to back away whenever Hades tried to approach him it was obvious there was something quite wrong. 

However, as Kore watched in a wondering fascination, Hades spread out his hands to the horse almost as though in a sign of peace and began to murmur a few low, comforting words that she could not quite catch. The horse snorted loudly once more, but did not back away as the lord of the underworld drew steadily near, all the while speaking softly to the majestic creature. Hades reached out a hand and lay it soothingly against the horses' back, stroking and rubbing the glossy hair as he leaned down and began to unhitch him with the other hand. Once more the horse tossed his head and shied away a small amount, but Hades only stopped his progress and looked upon the beast with a reassuring gaze. Kore could almost hear him say 'it's all right, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to help you . . . but you're going to have to trust me.'

Once the creature had calmed once again, Hades slowly bent down and finished untangling the ropes that were caught up in one another. Then he rose once more, never moving faster than a graceful shadow, taking hold of the reign and guiding the mare away from the carriage so that he might be able to examine the hoof that it limped upon more thoroughly. Not once did a look of impatience or anything other than a gentle tenderness overcome him, two things that quite conflicted with what other people knew about him.

As Hades knelt down to study the problem more closely, Kore managed to pry her eyes away from the scene and take in her surroundings, as she had not been able to do a few minutes earlier. Now her eyes were quite accostumed to the dimness of what appeared to be a cave, for there were all manner of rock structures coming up from the floor and dipping down from the ceiling that was so high up it was nearly invincible. She now realized that there were several torches nestled securely into sconces on the walls, each one giving off an eerie glow that only added to the surreal atmosphere. Beyond where Hades knelt there was a large body of water that reflected the torchlight and caused that part of the 'cave' to shimmer and sparkle as though millions of diamonds were being thrown by the fistfuls into the air. This river was so large that she could only see where it began . . . and where it disappeared into the darkness beyond. 

As pieces began to fall into place, Kore found the pain in her head and body slowly forgotten as the fear of what she knew to be true took over.

__

Hades has kidnapped me, she thought with a painful skip of her heart as a wave of panic rushed through her. _And he has taken me down below!_

"There now," she heard Hades speak once again, causing her to focus her attention back on him. "A small bit of a twig, that's all it was. Now, was that worth all of the fuss you gave me?" he inquired of the horse as he firmly stroked the mare's thick neck.

Kore could not help but realize how almost absurdly ridiculous it seemed for a dark lord to speak so companionably to a horse. _If word of this got out to the gods in Olympus, they would never let him live this down! _But then the reality of how truly lonely he must be down here in this dank solitude hit her full force and almost caused her to feel a bit guilty. _Almost! It's no wonder he's so lonely. Who wants to speak to a man that goes around kidnapping goddesses?!_

Hades had now moved to the other horse and was busy unhitching him amidst its impatient cries and stamping of his feet.

The goddess watched him for a moment as he did this, then realized that soon he would not have the horses to distract him anymore and he would be forced to turn his attention back to her. What could she do?! Her first thought was to jump up and run as fast as she could, but then even if she could manage to get to her feet without stumbling all over herself, she had no idea of the way out and in this darkness it would be practically impossible to find. And so, she did the only thing that she could do in such a situation.

She feigned sleep.

"There we are," Hades continued to speak as he guided the other horse away from the chariot. Reaching up he removed the bit and bridle carefully from the horses mouth, and gave him one final rough pat to the neck before slapping him lightly on the flank. "Go on, then."

With the sound of thunder both horses took off with loud cries as they raced each other back into the darkness where they would remain roaming as wild and free as ever until their dark master had need of them once more. 

Hades watched after them for a time, his arms crossed proudly over his chest at being the ruler over such fine specimens as that.

__

Horses were the one thing that my brother actually did right. 

Kore could not help but open her eyes a small slit, attempting to see through her eyelashes for the reason that everything seemed to have gone so strangely silent. She saw Hades looking off in his own train of thoughts in the direction that the horses had left, then he slowly turned his head back towards her.

A chill raced down the girl's spine as she snapped her eyes closed, a warm flush covering her face as she felt her heart begin to pump a bit faster. There was another short pause before she heard booted feet begin to slowly walk towards her, the sound magnified and echoeing in the otherwise silent cave. Her hands curled into fists out of reflex and again the thought of jumping up now and running rushed through her mind. 

__

But to run where?!

She did not know the answer to that. Perhaps simply to run would be enough! But then he would run after her. In her semi-drugged state he could easily overcome her and would probably be only angrier with her for having attempted an escape. What would he do to her? What was he _going_ to do to her?! Why had he kidnapped her in the first place? 

__

Run! Don't think about that, just run now! All you have to do is stand up and start running! Surely you can find your way out but you have to do it right now or he'll--.

"My darling Persephone," Hades spoke in that sensual and soft voice of his. "I know that you are not asleep."

Kore's body went rigid and her breath caught in her throat. _How does he know I am not asleep?! Or perhaps he is merely trying to trick me. Yes, that's what it is, it's only a--!_

"Persephone . . . please, open your eyes and look upon me."

After a pause of uncertainty, Kore very slowly opened her green eyes and carefully raised them upward to look straight into his own dark gaze before quickly looking down again lest he should see the horrified fear that she felt within her soul reflected in her stare.

But he had seen it the moment that her eyes had met his and the sight of that panic where once there had only been a childlike friendliness in her emerald depths cut him like a knife being thrust into his heart. 

__

I was a fool to think that she would trust me after what I have done to her! He cursed silently, lowering his head with anger before allowing himself to take a deep, even breath. _Ah, well . . . There is no turning back now._

Very slowly he lowered himself to one knee beside the girl. Her eyes widened as he did this and she attempted to move away from him, though the drug still had a large effect on her sluggish body. Still, this outward show of fear again caused a pang of guilt and self-hatred to fill the lord of the underworld.

"Persephone," he spoke in the same soothing tone that he had used only moments earlier with his wild mare. The name he had given to her seemed so sweet upon his lips and to his ears that once more he repeated it, holding his hand out to her with a reassuring look in his dark orbs. "Persephone . . . you must trust me. I am only trying to help you."

The gentleness of the god gave her courage, and she looked upon him incredulously, shaking her head a small amount. "Help me?" she breathed softly at first, but then with more strength. "Help me?! You purposefully lead me astray and . . . and . . . give me a poisoned flower . . . and then take me away to . . . wherever we are . . . and you are only trying to '_help me'_?"

Hades lowered his head silently and did not respond, for he truly had nothing that he could say in response to that.

Kore noted his silence and continued on, her voice somewhat tired and breathy. "Why? Why did you bring me here? Why did you take me . . . away from my home? My mother . . . she will be terribly worried! Why have you brought me to this place?"

There was a sharp flash in those two dark eyes as they snapped up to meet her gaze. However, instead of finding the shame and sorrow that she had wished to find upon his countenance, there was only a serious and unemotional expression and it sent another chill racing through her body. "I have brought you here because . . . because I am lonely, my beautiful Persephone. I do not know if you have noticed it yet, but this place does not tend to be that lively. Since Zeus cast me down here to rule I have not spoken to anyone unless I was placing a problem before the council of the gods." He stopped, and Kore could have sworn that she saw his features soften a small amount, though there was no trace of his previous gentleness to his otherwise somewhat monotone words. "But then I met you. I do not know if you remember that day . . . but I do. I have always been shunned and somewhat of an outcast by the other gods and the Fates know that only an innocent child would be fool enough to speak to me! However, that one day you spoke to me . . . they were the first kind words I have heard in so long."

Kore's angered expression melted away slowly to be replaced by one of a deep thoughtfulness as she fought to recall that day in all its detail.

"Since then I have watched you . . . watched _over_ you . . . waiting for the day when I could once more come and claim you as the one that shall sit by my side as the queen of the underworld."

This tore the goddess from her reverie immediately, and she looked up at him with a disbelieving gaze but his eyes only registered a firm seriousness.

"You . . . you want me to be your . . . _queen_?"

He simply nodded. "More specifically my _wife_."

Kore felt as though she had been struck in the chest full force. She blinked incredulously and shook her head, trying to wake herself from this dream.

"I . . . "Hades paused, looking down towards the ground before he spoke his next words with a small hint of tenderness and earnest. "I had hoped that . . . one day you shall come to love me . . . as I have come to love you."

Kore could only shake her head even more and placed her hands over her ears, trying to block his words out. "No . . . No! No, I don't want to live here; I want to go home. I want to go back to Olympus! I want to go home to my mother! Just . . . No! I want to go _home_!"

Hades grit his teeth hard, rising to his feet angrily and turning on his heel before pacing a few steps away, his cloak billowing out around him. He hated himself for entertaining the foolish notion that she could love him. And her! He hated her for not accepting him as he had thought she might. He hated her for being just like everyone else!

"Hades, please," she whispered softly from where she had managed to drag herself to sit up a bit and look to him, tears shining in her radiant eyes. "Please . . . I don't belong here. Please, all I want to do is go home. Just . . . just take me back. I swear I will tell no one of this! I will take all the blame just please let me go back to Olympus."

The sound of her voice, so trusting, so innocent. He almost granted her that wish merely out of remorse for the pain he had obviously caused her.

Almost . . . 

"Never!" he bellowed loudly, startling himself almost as much as he startled her. "You will _never_ be allowed up above again! You shall remain down here as my queen. Do not even bother with tears, _my dearest_," he spat these words out as though shouting a curse. "Do you not remember? I have 'a cold heart! As cold and as hard as iron! I care nothing for human life, nor for the lives of the gods. I care only for myself and what _I_ want!' Is that not what they all say? Is that not what you believe? _Is it?!_"

He lunged towards her like some crazed monster and she could not help but cry out with fear and cover herself, expecting a blow that might actually take her life. But none came.

She looked fearfully up to see Hades, wide eyed and seemingly alarmed at his own self. He fought to gain control of his breath before he spoke in a shaken voice, "You . . . you thought I was going to strike you . . . didn't you?"

Unsure how exactly to answer such a strange question, Kore could only give a small fraction of a nod, afraid that it might send him into another rage.

For a long time the two regarded each other, one with a wild and shaken look, the other with an uncertain gaze. Neither of them could move, speak, or even think as the silence reigned over them.

Finally though Hades spoke in a soft, sincere tone. "Persephone . . . please forgive me. I . . . do not know what came over me. I am . . . so very sorry." He clenched his still-shaking hands tightly as his side before continuing a moment later, extending one hand towards her. "I promise you that you have nothing to fear from me. As long as you remain with me I shall see that you are kept safe from everything . . . and _everyone_. No harm shall ever come to you. All you must do is trust me."

Kore closed her eyes, two small teardrops sliding down her cheeks and falling to the ground as she lowered her head. 

"Please, my love . . . do not cry. You must know it pains me to see you cry."

Kore shook her head quickly in denial of the accusation, attempting to speak with a clear voice. "I shall never see my mother again . . . nor Hermes. Oh, they both shall be beside themselves with worry. And Olympus . . . I will never see my home again! Nor the fields and flowers that I hold so dear . . . I've lost everything!"

Hades took a few cautious steps forward, then very slowly lowered himself to kneel before Kore, though he dared not reach out and touch her and comfort her as he wished he could. "But I can give you so much more, my lovely Persephone! I can give you diamonds and sapphires and brilliant emeralds to match the color of your eyes. You shall be made the queen of an empire even larger than Zeus' and Poseidon's. My palace shall be your home and you shall have servants to wait upon you hand and foot so that you never have to work or lift one finger ever again."

Kore did not respond and he pursed his lips together, drawing just a bit closer to her, his voice growing more gentle and soothing by the moment. "Charon, my ferryman, shall be here soon to take us across the River Styx and to your new home. I will show you everything! Oh, my Persephone . . . you shall be so happy with me! You . . . you will never long for anything. Everything your heart desires shall be yours!"

The young goddess turned reddened eyes slowly up to meet his somewhat bitterly. "Can you grant me my freedom?"

Hades' hopeful gaze melted away as again she killed his prayers that he could perhaps win her over with promises of riches and power. He sighed softly and lowered his head, dark locks of hair falling about his face. "No . . . No, I cannot."

"Then I am no more than your prisoner."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As promised, Charon was soon spotted paddling his small boat across the river at a languid pace, seeming to have all the time in the world to get to where he was going. 

Rising from the place he had been sitting a few paces away from Kore, Hades made a movement towards her with his hand. "Come. Charon is waiting for us."

Kore's eyes, now hardened and as emotionless as those of her captor's, looked over towards where the skeleton-like frame of Charon was heaving the boat onto the shore, awaiting his passengers. She then glanced up at Hades, seeing that he was looking upon her with a merciless and set gaze and knowing that there was no way she could talk him into returning her to her home. 

Her facial expression matched that of her eyes as she managed to force herself into a sitting position, the drug having worn off of her significantly. She paused a moment, closing her eyes tightly at the head rush it gave her, then very carefully began to stand up, attempting to maintain a certain amount of her dignity by not stumbling all over her own feet.

"Here," Hades said coming towards her. "Allow me to help--."

But Kore cut him off with a sharp wave of her hand towards him and he stopped in his tracks. "I can do this on my own," she replied firmly, and with a hint of coldness to her tone. Grabbing hold of a nearby rock to steady herself, she raised herself slowly off of the cold floor. Then, raising her head up proud and high like an innocent prisoner being led away to her execution, she slowly managed to walk on legs made of jelly to the boat.

Charon regarded Kore with confusion, looking between the girl and his master and back to the girl before shaking his head in a 'it's none of my business so I'm not even going to ask' fashion. As she approached his boat he did what he thought he should and extended his hand to help her in.

Silently, Kore was grateful for this support that the gangly man offered, for otherwise she was certain she would have fallen right on her face as she attempted to maneuver into the boat. And there was not a chance in the world she was about to ask Hades for his help! So, settling down into the seat, the young goddess cast her gaze out across the water, towards Charon, towards the ceiling above them that sparkled with the waters' reflection. Anywhere she could possibly look but at the god of the underworld as he glided gracefully into the boat.

However, he did not sit down immediately. Instead, he reached up to undo the clasp of his cloak at his throat and pulled it away from his body with a flutter. Leaning over he wrapped it about Kore's shivering form and, before she could even open her mouth to protest, he cut her off with a shake of his head. "Once we get out across the waters it gets very cold. I would rather you risk some of your 'dignity' than to freeze to death."

The goddess looked upon him uncertainly, wondering if perhaps she should refuse the cloak despite his warnings. But before she could even think twice about it, Hades had settled himself into the boat across from her and Charon was shoving off. 

With one more final look upon the shore that they left, Kore pulled the warm cloak tightly about her and bid a silent farewell to the world that she had known . . . praying that someday she may yet see it again.


	4. The Dispute

****

-Part Four-

The doors to Zeus' throne room were thrown wide open, and a very distraught goddess stormed into the chambers, her eyes flashing with fire from another world. In one hand she held Kore's crown of flowers, and in the other hand she carried the narcissus that Hermes had retrieved and brought directly to her.

Zeus looked up sharply from where he had been talking with Hephaestus and his eyes narrowed darkly. "Demeter, what is the meaning of this--?"

"The meaning of this intrusion, _Mi'lord_, is in regard to what has happened to my child . . . _your_ child!"

The expression on the god's face shifted a small amount to one of concern at the frantic tone in the goddess' voice. Never before had he seen Demeter so upset, and he could tell merely by the stricken look in her eyes that something was indeed terribly wrong. "What about Kore?" he demanded, rising to his feet.

Demeter stopped directly in front of Zeus' throne and held up the crown and flower for him to look upon as she uttered a small half-sob. "She's gone, Zeus! Kore has been kidnapped!"

Thunder shook throughout Olympus as Zeus drew himself up, his eyes widening with anger and disbelief. "What?!" 

Hephaestus looked between Demeter and Zeus, cringing away from the god's show of wrath. "Um, perhaps now is not the best time to--."

"Get out!" Zeus bellowed at him, pointing a finger towards the door. "Leave us!"

Hephaestus gave a startled squeak as thunder resounded loudly again. "Yes, Mi'lord!" he muttered quickly, already stumbling from and out of the throne room on his lame leg before you could count to five.

Zeus turned his dark gaze back to Demeter, who had tears rolling down her cheeks as she clutched the crown tightly to her. "When did you hear of this?" he demanded, his voice low and more a growl than anything else.

"Just now, Mi'lord," Demeter spoke softly, brushing away the tears as best she could and trying to control herself in the presence of this god. "Kore had not returned, and it had already begun to get dark down below so I sent Hermes to fetch her. He was gone for the longest of times, but when he finally came back he said that the only thing he could find of her was this crown, and this peculiar flower. He said all signs were that she had been kidnapped. I did not waste any time in coming to you for I knew that--."

"Let me see the flower," Zeus commanded, his voice a bit gentler, though his eyes still sparkled with anger. 

Demeter wasted no time in stepping closer and extending the beautiful flower that shined like gold to him. He took it from her carefully, his eyes narrowing as he studied it intently. "I have never seen a flower like this before . . . what is it?"

"I do not know, Mi'lord," Demeter replied with a shake of her head. "In all of my travels I have never seen one like it and I am very certain that our Mother Earth, Lady Gaia, did not create it. However, I am certain that this flower has something to do with what happened to Kore."

Zeus' intent gaze shifted back to Demeter. "You are saying that you believe that this flower was created for the sole purpose of capturing Kore?"

"The flower and the crown were both found in the forest where Kore knows that she is not allowed to go. I believe that the flower was placed there in order to lure her away from Ocean's daughters . . . "

" . . . to the place where her captor would be awaiting her," Zeus finished her thoughts quietly as he sat down very slowly into his throne, the weight of this news now falling on him like a terribly heavy burden. He looked forlornly at the enchanting blossom as he twirled it between his large fingertips. "But . . . who would create this for such a purpose and _why_?"

Demeter lifted part of her excessive drape to dab at her reddened eyes, fighting to hold back her tears as thoughts of what kind of danger her baby could be in flashed through her mind. "This flower was created by a woman, Mi'lord. Of that I am certain. Even the most skilled man could not have paid attention to such intricate and precise detail of something as beautiful as this. No, this was created by one of the goddesses." 

Again Zeus returned his gaze to the goddess of the grain, his majestic brow furrowing with thought. "Who do you think it is, Demeter? I know you have a thought, if it is based on nothing more than a 'woman's intuition'."

Demeter took a slow, deep breath and lowered her eyes down to the floor. This was a very high offense that she was accusing someone of, and to accuse this person falsely would indeed come back on her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to take such a risk yet. But then, if she didn't, how was she ever to know what had become of her precious daughter?

"Demeter?" Zeus questioned once more, his voice gentle but firm, leaving no room for any other answer than what she truly believed.

The goddess licked her dry lips before pursing them together with agitation then she raised her head to meet Zeus' eyes evenly. "I . . . I believe that it was Aphrodite, Mi'lord." A dark frown crossed the god's face, but before he could question her reasoning she went on. "I know that Artemis would do nothing to hurt Kore, Mi'lord. She has been a very dear friend and I trust her with my life. Surely it could not be Athena, for she has been gone on a quest for knowledge these past few months and this flower has been made, at the most, in the last week. And Hestia spends so much time busying herself with watching over her priestess' that she has had no time to create anything even as small as this."

There was a very long pause of deafening silence as Zeus considered everything that she had said, his gaze flickering between her, the flower, and then into the distance. Demeter stood perfectly still, studying his expression to catch any hint of what he may be thinking, though all she could truly read was the fire burning deep within his harsh eyes. As his thoughtfulness continued on, she wanted to reach out and shake him from his dark reverie, though feared doing that as much as she feared awakening a sleeping hydra. So she simply stood there, both hands holding tightly to Kore's crown of flowers as though by some magical way she could wish the girl back to her.

Finally, Zeus blinked and rose from his statue-like position. Before Demeter could question what he was going to do about this, the god raised his voice loudly so that it echoed harshly off the walls and throughout Olympus. "Hermes!"

There could have been no more than a second that had gone by before a blur raced in through the doors and stood before the god that towered above him. Demeter stepped back with a bit of a startled intake of breath, knowing she would never get use to the way he zipped around so fast like that.

"Hermes," Zeus spoke to the youthful man. "Fly quickly and summon Aphrodite. Tell her that I wish to speak to her immediately and that if she is not here within five minutes I shall come looking for her. And that, I can assure you, will _not_ be a good thing for her."

Hermes gave a small bow at the waist. "As you wish!" And before you could even take a breath, he was gone in gust of wind.

Demeter turned to look back to Zeus as he kept his eyes on the door. She pursed her lips once more tightly together, reached out a hand to lay it against his strong forearm, venturing so boldly as to use his name. "Zeus . . . what do you plan to do? The more time we waste, the more chance that . . . that . . . that something . . . " but she couldn't finish her sentence as another surge of tears threatened to spill forth.

Zeus turned to the goddess as she lowered her head, both of her hands rising to cover her face. His stony expression became somewhat tender as he pulled her very gently into his embrace, wrapping his strong arms about her. "I promise you that nothing bad will happen to Kore, Demeter," he spoke softly into her ear, stroking her hair lightly as she wrapped her arms about his neck and began to cry against his shoulder. "Shh . . . just calm yourself now. Just calm yourself."

"She's all I have!" Demeter whimpered through sobs. "She is . . . my life . . . Zeus! I can't lose her . . . Oh, by the Fates, I can't lose her!"

The grand god lowered his head to place a soft kiss to her bare shoulder. "I promise that I shall do everything within my power to get her back to you, Demeter," he whispered against her warm skin. "You have my word on that."

Demeter took in a deep breath, fighting to control her tears as she held on tighter to his large frame, burying her face against his chest as her sobs began to subside slowly. He only held her carefully, almost as though he feared breaking her, and continued to soothe her, coaxing her tears and panicked emotions down once again. 

Suddenly the doors to the throne room were pushed back once again and Hermes entered the room in his usual blur. "Mi'lord, Aphrodite is here as requested." Several years ago he would have been shocked to see Zeus in the arms of another lady besides Hera, but after hearing of all the gods other 'flings' and finding him thus many other times, the shock level had decreased excessively. 

Zeus gently pulled away from Demeter, placing one last kiss to her forehead as she wiped at her eyes. Once he could tell that the goddess was going to be all right, he turned and nodded sternly to Hermes. "Show her in."

Once again Hermes offered a small bow and left the room, only to be replaced by Aphrodite's lovely form within mere seconds.

Zeus raised himself to his full stature as he regarded the goddess of love and beauty from his position upon the dais. "Aphrodite," he spoke in that cold voice of his, already his eyes growing darker with his anger. "Answer me truthfully and I shall spare you from any kind of punishment that you might receive otherwise. Did you or did you not create this flower" - and he lifted it to her gaze - "with the intentions of luring the goddess Kore away?"

Aphrodite held a small, almost satisfied and smug smirk on her rose red lips and her blond hair spilled about her perfect form as she shrugged nonchalantly. "I did."

Demeter closed her eyes as her heart surged with pain at the goddess confession of her betrayal.

Zeus had to grit his teeth for a moment, thunder rumbling off in the distance before he was able to speak once more. "Aphrodite, you will now tell me _exactly_ who made you do this and for what reason . . . _then_ you shall tell me where Kore is now and if she is unharmed."

The goddess arched an eyebrow at his demands, and she crossed her arms over her chest with a proud toss of her hair. "Very well, Mi'lord, I shall tell you." She cast a calm, sideways glance to Demeter and was rewarded with the stricken look that she saw there then she turned her violet eyes back to Zeus. "It was your own brother that requested it of me . . . Lord Hades of the underworld."

Demeter uttered a horrified cry as she brought one hand up to cover her mouth and Zeus' eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Happy to see that she had caught both of them off guard, Aphrodite shrugged as though it was of little concern. "About four days ago Lord Hades came to me with a most intriguing commission. He said that what he wanted was a flower that would surpass all other flowers in beauty and splendor. He wished for me to create it within two days, and to have it waiting for him on the third. I asked him if he now wished to liven up his palace a bit with a floral arrangement, and he stated that I might say that . . . but that more precisely he wished to use it to capture the young goddess, Kore."

Zeus' gaze darkened and his hands clenched into two tight fists at his side. "And you went through with it?"

Aphrodite blinked with feigned innocence as she raised a hand to her heart. "Mi'lord, you know that I am nothing more than a humble servant to the gods. Hades asked a poisoned flower of me, and so I created it for him."

Demeter gulped down a quick breath of air as her heart skipped a beat. "P-poisoned?"

The goddess glanced towards her and nodded. "Indeed. With a sleeping herb. All she had to do was take one whiff of its fragrance and she would be out within ten seconds and would sleep like a baby long enough for him to take her below with him to make her his bride."

Zeus slowly sank down into his throne, not _wanting_ to believe what the goddess was saying yet believing every single word of it.

"His bride?!" Demeter cried out with horror before turning about to Zeus and grabbing hold of his arm. "Mi'lord, please, you must do something! You must bring her back to me before he does anything to-."

"I cannot."

Demeter blinked her eyes in shock, two teardrops slipping down her cheeks. Had she heard him correctly? Had he just said . . . 

"I cannot, Demeter," he repeated, his voice laced with pain as he shook his head. 

The goddess of the grain watched him, horror slowly giving way to panic as she tightened her grip on his arm and shook it, trying to drag him from his dark reverie that she could read in his eyes. "But . . . but, Mi'lord . . . What do you mean you cannot?!"

Zeus lowered his head, his voice a low growl of anger. "It is just as I said, woman. Now leave me."

Demeter shook her head, her eyes searching his expression frantically. "But you promised me! You promised me that you would bring her back to me and that--!"

"He has taken her below, Demeter!" Zeus cried with rage, rising from his throne and towering above her now. "He has taken her into his kingdom and I _cannot_ bring her back! You know that as well as I do, Demeter! What's in the underworld belongs to Hades and Hades alone!" He took three deep breaths, fighting to control his anger before he once again slumped into his chair, his hands going to his head as he muttered, "Kore now belongs to Hades."

Had Demeter been stabbed by a dagger through the heart she could not have felt any more pain then she did now. She took two trembling steps backwards, her entire body quivering with shock as the realization that she might never be able to see her beloved child again began to sink in. Then, turning about, she raced out of the throne room, blinded by a new onslaught of tears. She threw Kore's crown of flowers to the ground as she left, her sobs echoing down the long corridor.

Aphrodite watched the goddess leave with a smirk of pleasure lighting upon her lips at seeing Demeter so heart broken. Turning back then to where Zeus sat slumped over like a man defeated, she took a small step forward and made her tone soft and sultry. "Mi'lord, please . . . allow me to help ease your pain. You know that--."

"Get out," Zeus ground out softly between clenched teeth, his fierce eyes raising slowly until they locked with hers and again he grated, "Get out of my sight, you traitorous _whore_."

The goddess drew herself up with resentment at his words, her eyes narrowing on him. She began to open her mouth and retort something equally as painful but the look of death that now haunted the god's eyes caused her to snap her mouth shut again. So, with a toss of her hair and a flounce of dignity, she strolled from the throne room at her own leisurely pace, head stuck high in the air.

Hermes watched from where he had been hiding outside the doors listening the entire time. He waited until the goddess was out of sight, before he very slowly flew out of his hiding place and swept over towards where Demeter had thrown down the crown. With two small teardrops flowing down his smooth cheeks he picked the crown up carefully in his hands and held it close to him. He would miss the young girl more than anyone would ever know. Already he felt a shadow of darkness falling over him at the absence of her light.

Wiping at the tears and the wet paths they left behind, the messenger god quickly flew away so that he might be alone in order to pull his thoughts together once again.

Behind him, a deep sob of Kore's name echoed from Zeus' throne room.


	5. The Agreement

**-Part Five-**

Hades knocked softly upon the black wooden door and waited for a response from within. When none came, he sighed and shook his head with a hint of frustration in his tone. "Come now, Persephone, you are being terribly childish. Will you not allow me entrance?" Again he paused and waited for an answer, and again none came. Long, slender fingers ran back through his silky black locks of hair with a sigh. "Very well. If you shall be that way I'll just come in . . . you have this five second warning." His finger tapped softly against the door five times to signal the seconds ticking by, then he reached down and turned the handle of the door. A light push of his broad shoulder and the door swung steadily back on its iron hinges.

The young girl stood forlornly looking out over the River Styx from her bedroom's open window, refusing to even turn and acknowledge his presence. He looked her over quickly, taking in every small detail in one swift sweeping of his gaze. She had made use of the items he had offered to her in the room. Her hair was neatly brushed and pulled back into a braid that hung over her right shoulder. She still wore the cloak he had given her for warmth but he was able to see that she had also changed into one of the gowns he had placed in her closet. The eerie blue-tinted light that reflected from the river down below cast a strangely angelic appearance to her as it cascaded all across her lithe form, catching her auburn tendrils of hair and forming an aura about her.

"I have brought you some food," he spoke after a moment in that deep and rich voice of his. From outside the door two spirits floated in carrying two trays piled high with all sorts of delicious delicacies and treats. He watched her for some sign of response, but all he received was her cold shoulder as she leaned further into the cool breeze that blew in from outside. "Will you not partake in a bit of supper with me?"

Kore turned, her dark green eyes terribly dull as she glanced at the ghosts that were taking their leave after placing the trays on the tables. The door mysteriously closed behind them and she could not help but roll her eyes before looking back out over the River. "I am not as foolish as you think me, Lord Hades. I know that to eat the food of the dead is to forever be cursed to remain in this kingdom."

Hades frowned at the dullness in her voice. "You must eat something, Persephone. I will not have you starve yourself."

His promise that he would never hurt her had given Kore a good bit of courage that she had not had when first facing her captor. Though she was not sure how much she could trust him yet, she did at least know for a fact that he was not lying when he had said that no harm would come to her.

Kore turned about at his words to face him fully, a sarcastic smirk on her lips as she walked to cruelly brush past him with a toss of her hair. "Oh and why not, Mi'lord?" she inquired of him in a careless tone as she stepped over to the table that the bowl of fruit had been set on. Turning about to face him she leaned casually against the surface of the smooth wood. "Either way you win, am I not correct? You simply give me the choice of remaining here alive or dead." Picking up one of the fruits from the tray, the young goddess brought it up to her lips as though to eat it. She sighed deeply as she breathed in the rich scent of the food, and despite herself her stomach growled in response. However, instead of taking a bite of sweet substance, she drew her hand back and threw it as hard as she could at the god before her, her eyes flashing suddenly with anger."I think not!"

Hades had seen the blow coming however and somehow managed to catch the fruit deftly in his hand before it made contact with the intended area. "Not very wise," he murmured softly as Kore looked at him with wide eyes, astonished at his amazing reflexes. Hades very slowly walked towards the table where she stood and Kore turned her back to him, not willing to make any kind of eye contact with him. However, he offered no more words of reproach and instead merely deposited the fruit calmly back into the bowl where it had come. 

"Very well then," he spoke as softly as he could, fighting to keep his mild anger at her in check. "I shall send Terethias and Androma up above to procure some of the fruit of the living for you first thing tonight as the mortals sleep. Will that please you?"

Kore turned slowly about and regarded him with a light frown. Of all the things she had expected him to say, that was most certainly the last. She knew as well as Hades did that she could not go long without food and that the moment she ate the food of the dead she truly would have no chance of escape at all. Yet here he was offering to see to it that this curse did not fall upon her. She eyed him now with a hint of suspicion. "How do I know you are not lying? What if you slip a bit of your own food into what is brought back?"

Hades sighed and shook his head almost wearily. The young goddess seemed absolutely certain that he was set on nothing more than bringing her harm. "Of that, Mi'lady, you shall simply have to trust my word, and I shall swear it by the River Styx if that puts you more at ease. However, I do not wish for you to starve yourself. You are my guest, not my prisoner, no matter what you may wish to think."

There was a long pause as Kore regarded her dark captor with a wary gaze. He seemed so sincere that there was little doubt in her mind at all that he was speaking the truth. Besides, he had said that he would swear it by the River Styx and that was a vow that not even the great Zeus himself could break. She pursed her lips tightly together before giving a small nod of her head and muttering, "Very well then."

Considering this conversation now over, Kore moved gracefully to a small, plush chair that sat before a table and mirror. Her face was set and showed no sign of emotion as she reached up and undid her hair from its braid, shaking out the long auburn mass so that it cascaded about her face and spilled down her back. Taking up the brush that sat before her she began to run it through those silky locks, fixing it as best she could.

Hades watched her for a moment awkwardly, realizing that she did not wish to speak to him any further. On the one hand he figured he might as well leave her to her solitude and perhaps come back at another time when she was feeling more amiable. However on the other hand he was angered at her continuous silence and coldness towards him. 

__

I brought her down here for company, for Zeus' sake! The least she could do is come out of her room and stop being such a child!

Determined to no longer take her icy attitude, he spread his hands out welcomingly as he approached her from behind so that he could see her in the mirror and she could see him. "Do you wish to see the rest of my kingdom? As you are to be living here now I had thought that—."

"I have no intentions of staying here," she snapped back quickly, not even looking up as she continued to pull the brush through her hair somewhat roughly.

Hades wasn't sure if he wanted to wring her neck or throw her down and kiss her at that moment. One of the reasons he had chosen Kore as his bride was for her spirit. He simply could not stand those goddesses who were no more than damsels in distress. He admired the fiery spark of independence that Kore had, though right about now it was starting to get old. 

"Be that as it may there really is no way out. Zeus himself is not allowed to force me to take you back up above."

The girl set her brush aside and glanced up at him with mocking eyes and a wicked smirk on her lips. "Laws have been broken before."

"Ah, yes, but if you recall, none of those laws were _mine_."

She blinked with surprise at his quick retort, and slowly realized that he was right. Never before had the laws of Hades been broken. Why, even Zeus had had his laws broken and stretched in many different ways, even by his own self! But not once had there been a law of the underworld broken that there were not serious consequences for.

Once again she realized how hopeless her situation was, and the thought chilled her to the very core of her body. Every time she thought she might have found a loophole in the plot, Hades managed to cut her off. It was as though they were performing some kind of wild, mysterious dance and rather than allow her to retreat from it, he kept drawing her back into his close embrace, holding her fast against him as they glided through the steps at a rapid pace.

Feeling a wave of depression sweep over her, she slowly rose from her place, setting the brush aside onto the top of the drawers again. Her small steps led her back over towards the window, but her eyes did not focus on anything as over and over again she considered his words. Then, unable to help herself, she turned towards Hades with eyes filled with sorrow and anguish as she spread her hands helplessly. "Why have you done this to me? Please, just . . . tell me _why_!"

Hades came forward a single step, but when she backed up he stopped and quickly raised his hands in a disarming manner. "I have already told you . . . I was lonely and I sought the comfort of your presence."

"But why mine? You have taken everything away from me! All for your own selfish wishes and longings . . . Did you never stop to consider how _I_ might perceive this abduction?" Kore stopped in her outburst, taking a deep breath before turning aside and lowering herself to sit on the edge of the bed. Her eyes lowered to focus on her hands as they rested, tightly folded in her lap. "No . . . no, you did not. 'A heart of ice' they say of you on Olympus. Never before have I realized they were right . . . _until now._"

Hades shook his head at her words, his heart moved at her apparent state of distress. He crossed with his silent grace to where she sat on the bed. After pausing a brief moment he too sat once he was certain she would not draw back from him. "Persephone, my beloved, there is only one explanation I can give you for my wishing to be with you: Because I fell in love. Not just that flippant love that you hear in the minstrel's songs, but a deep and profound love that I cannot even _begin_ to explain to you. As a child you amused me and I saw the light you gave to all who came within your presence. As I watched you grow into a young lady, I became terribly jealous of all those above for being allowed the chance merely to pass you by. I wanted you for myself. You have no idea what your light does to me, even from afar as I watched you play in the fields and your silvery laughter began to float on the air . . . It intoxicates me and it fills me like no other sound could! Persephone . . . Persephone, please look at me." When she did not respond except to give a small shake of her head as a small tear ran down her cheek the dark lord reached out with all the tenderness in the world and turned her chin so that she looked at him with her exotic green eyes. He smiled a very small and gentle smile as he brushed her teardrop away with the pad of his thumb. "No man can decide upon the time, or the place . . . or the _person_ in which they will love. It just . . . happens. Like one of Zeus' mighty lightning bolts just striking you and racing straight to your heart! My darling Persephone, if it had been my decision I would have remained down here solitary and lonely forever. But the Fates did not have that in their plans and they sent you into my life and I knew that I could not live alone anymore. I had to have you for the rest of eternity. I had to hold you and stroke your hair and be allowed the honor of calling you my queen . . . my _wife_." The last word fell from his lips like the sweetest honey as he slowly brought his hand away from her flesh lest she realized how he had begun to shake.

Kore had not realized how terribly that simple touch of his had affected her, until he dropped his hand and she found herself wishing that it was still there. Afraid he would see the soft red blush on her cheeks, she turned her head aside and spoke with a soft voice. "You claim that you love me so deeply . . . yet your proclamations are falling on deaf ears. If you loved me so truly, you would allow me my freedom. These tears in my eyes would fill you with such guilt that you would fall to your knees begging my forgiveness and insist I return." 

__

At least, that was what the minstrels would have sung.

Hades regarded her carefully for a few minutes before turning aside with a deep sigh and rising to his feet. "Perhaps. Perhaps you are right . . . " Kore looked up to him with confusion at his statement, but he could not see her questioning eyes as his back was to her and he began to walk steadily across the floor in thought. The young goddess watched him pace in his brooding silence, wiping the tears from her eyes as she could feel a small sense of hope welling up inside of her heart. After all, had he not just said she was right? Would he now allow her to go free? Such a thing seemed so impossible, yet _completely_ possible at the same time.

"Very well then," Hades finally spoke after a great pause, turning back to regard her with a thoughtful expression. "What do you say to us coming to an . . . agreement of sorts?"

Kore frowned uncertainly, yet leaned forward on the bed to show her interest. "An agreement . . . of what kind?"

With three long strides Hades crossed from where he stood to sit beside her on the bed, now meeting her eyes directly with certainty that she would approve of this idea. "You will remain down here until the full moon graces the mortal world above, two months from today. On the final day you may decide whether or not you wish to return home . . . and I shall honor your wishes." He saw a large smile of excitement begin to spread across her face, but he held up a hand before she could say anything. "_However_ . . . I will have no more of this childish locking yourself in your room. You will allow me to guide you about my palace and wherever else I may choose. You will dine with me for lunch and dinner. Breakfast you shall be allowed to take in the comfort of your room. You shall be given two hours after you have awakened to prepare yourself for the day, then you will allow me to seek out your company." He paused for but a moment as she nodded in full agreement to all of the terms. "If, on the final day, I have not won your heart and you still wish to return home, you shall be free to leave."

Kore was so excited that she felt herself about ready to bubble over with joy. She had thought her plight all but a lost cause and now there was this magnificent ray of hope! Then she felt her high spirits dull just a bit as she quickly asked, "Mi'lord, do you give me your word that you shall honor this agreement?" 

Hades nodded understandingly to her question for he had not spoken his promise yet. "So long as you give me yours."

The young goddess nodded her head hastily, her excitement building once more. "I give it to you! Wholeheartedly and freely I give it to you!"

A small smile formed on the dark lord's lips as he gave a light laugh at her enthusiasm. If there was one fault that anyone could accuse him of, it was pride, and at this moment he had full and complete confidence that he would win her over. 

__

Even if I do not, it shall be the best month of my entire existence.

"Very well then," he spoke gently, rising from her bed before turning back to look down upon her. "Tomorrow begins the first day. I suggest you go to sleep now. If you require anything, simply knock twice upon your door and a servant shall be with you as quickly as possible." He turned about and began to stroll from the room when he turned back and motioned towards the still-open window. "Do not forget to close that tight before you go to sleep. It tends to get quite cold over the river at night and I would not like the draft to make you sick." When she nodded understandingly towards him he swept her a gallant bow. "Then sleep well, my beautiful Persephone. I shall see you in the morning." 

As the door closed quietly behind the tall man, Kore could not hold back a laugh of delight as she flopped back on the bed. Home! She had been promised that she could go home! All she had to do was stay for two months, put on a beautiful façade of open-mindedness over the whole situation, and then she would be set free! Oh, of course Hades thought he could win her over by then, but he did not understand how passionately she loved Olympus. Never could this place of darkness compare to her land of sunshine and warmth.

Her heart now lightened considerably, Kore could not help but hum one of Apollo's ballads softly to herself as she rose to change into her night wear. She removed the warm cloak and placed it to lay draped across the back of one of the chairs. From within the magnificent wardrobe she found a simple pale blue garment that she could wear for her nightgown and quickly slipped it on. 

As she eyed herself in the mirror, Kore found a secret amount of pleasure at how enticing she looked. The goddess could not help but give a soft laugh as she pirouetted about a few times in admiration, adoring how the gown flowed all about her. The news that she no longer had to worry over how to get back to Olympus had set her spirits soaring, causing her to feel at ease to all the following days might have to offer her.

After a few more minutes of admiration, Kore walked over towards the enormous bed that was made out of a beautiful mahogany wood. She drew back the heavy covers and crawled down in them, a content smile on her face as she sank into the mattress and prepared for a deep sleep.

However, sleep was not to come for several hours.

Kore tossed and turned restlessly, unable to reach even the slightest form of rest. It was the first time she had ever slept in anywhere other than her own bed in Olympus. Her mind was filled with many thoughts and as she ran through them one would always lead to another, to another, to another. First it was begun by pondering over the eerie noises coming from outside . . . then her mind jumped to the sound of the crickets chirping down in the fields at night . . . then it leapt quickly to the way that she and Hermes had tried to catch those very crickets as children . . . then she suddenly remembered that Hermes owed her for a favor he had asked . . . and somewhere in all that she realized how much she despised fluffy bunnies for some reason, but who knows _where_ that one came from! Plus it didn't help at all that she had one of Apollo's songs stuck in her head and could not be rid of it for the life of her!

So, eyes wide open and mind still fully awake, Kore pulled herself out of bed and began to pace the room on bare feet with hopes of walking herself to sleep. At one point she considered calling for one of the servants to bring her a glass of warm milk or perhaps some herbs to help to sleep, but then she did not want to bother them if they were all asleep.

__

Well, that is . . . if_ spirits _can_ sleep._

Kore turned her head with a frustrated roll of her eyes, and something caught her gaze off to the side. Lying on the table was a stack of three thin books, one a golden color, one a purple, and the other a blue. She walked over to the desk on which they lay and decided that reading herself to sleep would probably be an even faster remedy than walking. Picking up the blue one first she thumbed through it in order to find out what sort of a novel it might be when she was surprised to find that it was not a novel at all. Not even an epic poem! The book she held in her hand was completely blank except for an inscription on the inside of the front cover that read:

"_To my beloved Persephone:_

This is a gift so that you might be able to record all of your stories and thoughts as your reign at my side begins. 

With much love I give this to thee –

Hades"

The beautiful, young goddess could not help but smile at the thoughtfulness of the gift. The dark lord had said that he had been watching her, though she had not realized until now just how closely. Somehow he must have known that she had a passion for keeping a complete and precise record of the events of a day so that she might be able to reflect back on them at a later date.

Casting her gaze about quickly for a pen she found one and an inkwell located in one of the desk drawers. Preparing them for her use she sat down in the chair, thrilled that she could be able to now write down such a life-changing event and be able to remember it in clear and precise detail.

Dipping her pen into the ink she began to write quickly, afraid of missing a thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hades walked silently through his palace's hallways making sure that all was in order and as it should be. He checked to make sure that certain doors were locked and that there was at least one guard posted on each floor. At other times he would not have given as much careful care to everything, but now that Kore was within his care he did not want anything to go amiss. Should she happen to come searching for him for some reason, he did not want her in any rooms that she should not go into - rooms that held monsters and weapons that she might find unsettling. Or, if Zeus did not pay heed to the laws of the underworld and sent forth a god to reclaim the girl, he wanted to be sure that he would be alerted of it within a moment's notice by one of his guards.

The last floor that he checked was the one where Kore slept and as he walked past the door he realized that it stood slightly ajar and that a cool breeze blew through the crack. Frowning, Hades slowly pushed the door open so as not to disturb her if she were asleep, and realized immediately that the cold draft was coming from the still-opened window.

"I thought I told her to be sure she closed that!" he grumbled to himself as he entered the dark room, making his way through carefully so as not to trip over anything. 

Walking directly to the window he leaned out and pulled the two panes of glass closed firmly and then locked the small latch into place. The two thick, velvet curtains were then drawn closed to block out any further drafts that might happen to leak in through the cracks.

Turning about towards the bed Hades shook his head reproachfully as he stepped closer and whispered tenderly, "My dear, you really must be more careful down here. This world is so terribly different from . . . " His words trailed off as his eyes focused on the rumpled covers of the bed and a surge of alarm raced through him when he realized Kore was not wrapped securely within them as he had expected.

Panic flooded his soul as he whirled about, a million terrible thoughts rushing through his mind at once. _Was she spirited off without my knowing? Has she gone searching through my palace? Has she . . . Oh, gods forbid! Has she committed suicide by throwing herself out the window?_ All these thoughts and more slammed into him full force in a split second and he turned to run out the door to sound the alarm and awaken the dead - literally.

However, just as he was crossing the room with his long strides he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and off to his left. He turned about sharply to see the sleeping Kore where she lay sprawled out across her desk in a deep sleep, the only sound being the ever so soft sound of her breathing. 

Hades raised a hand to his heart as he felt it slow from its frantic beating. His eyes slid shut with relief as he tried to calm his ragged breathing. Quietly walking over to where she lay, he made a motion of his hand towards a candle and it lit so that he could now at least see the room more clearly, though the light remained dim enough not to disturb her. He drew closer and realized that she had been writing in one the journals he had given her when she fell asleep. Her hand still held the pen that she had been writing with limply in her grasp. Hades realized with a light frown that a large blotch of wet ink was upon the page just below her writing where the tip of the pen had come in contact with the paper after she fell asleep and it had absorbed the ink. 

Carefully, so as not to awaken her, Hades took the pen from between her fingers and set it aside. Then, after gently moving her head a small bit aside from where it had lay on the open book, he took the journal into his hands and looked closely at the inkblot. Luckily, the pages were thick enough that the ink only went through one of them and it had not ruined the journal completely.

Satisfied that the ink had not damaged the book, Hades began to set it aside when his eyes looked down at the paragraph she had been writing just before falling asleep. He pursed his lips, feeling like a mischievous boy reading something deep, dark and secret, but he simply could not stop his curiosity at knowing what was going through her mind.

It read:

"_I am not as afraid of the underworld as I thought I would be. Despite how cold and dark it is, it actually has a somewhat 'homey' feeling about it. Not quite comforting . . . but something else. I'm not sure what. Something draws me to this place like Olympus never has. Still, I find great joy in knowing that in a month I shall be going home! Oh, how I miss the warmth and light of the fields, even after only being gone for . . . How long have I been gone? It feels like eternity . . . it feels like an hour! I can only hope that upon my return" _

And that was all. She had fallen asleep mid-sentence.

Hades looked back down at Kore's angelic face, so peaceful and calm in her sleep. He could not stop the sigh of awe that escaped his lips at the sight of her in the flickering candlelight. Why, even the way her lips parted slightly in her sleep as she breathed was strangely alluring.

Blinking his thoughts away, Hades carefully set the journal aside so that the ink did not smear. Then, looking back down to Kore with a hint of a smile he shook his head. "Forgive me, Mi'lady," he murmured as he reached down to pick her up. "But that simply does not look like a comfortable position to sleep in."

He gently wrapped his strong arms about her and then lifted her slowly from the chair. She murmured a soft protest at being roused but his soft 'shhh' next to her ear quickly quieted her as she instead turned her head to lean lightly against his chest. Mere words could not even begin to explain the feeling of love that raced through the god's heart as she trustingly gave herself over to him without any signs of fear or distress.

Walking over to the bed he very slowly bent over and set her down carefully on the mattress. After adjusting her bare feet so they were under the covers, he pulled up the rest of the thick material about her so that she would be warm despite the still-cool air in the room. Then, unable to stop himself even if he had wanted to, he leaned over and placed a tender kiss to her temple with a soft murmur of, "Sleep well, my love." 

His hand reached out to smooth a lock of hair away from her face, allowing himself to look upon her for a moment more with all of the love and affection in the world. He memorized every detail of the way she looked at that very moment so that he might be able to revisit this time whenever he wanted to.

Finally, once he was certain that she would be warm enough and that everything else was in place, Hades moved towards the door. A gesture of his hand towards the candle and a mysteriously unfelt wind blew it out, casting the room into darkness once more. 


	6. The Outing

**-Part Six-**

"Persephone . . . Persephone, come along now. It is time to awaken."

Kore shifted a small amount under the covers that she lay warmly snuggled under, a tiny frown crossing her features. The sensation of a gentle yet firm hand running slowly up and down her bare arm forced her to open one eye and murmur out a soft response. Though her stomach tightened at the sweeping caress and her cheeks blushed a fiery red, she could not bring herself to pull away from that commanding grasp. It was simply . . . all too pleasant.

"Ah, I see you are awake," Hades' familiar voice spoke softly behind her as he drew his hand away, almost causing Kore to utter a groan of protest. "Come along now. We have quite a busy day ahead of us and you must prepare."

Reluctantly Kore batted her eyes open very slowly and glanced groggily about the room. It was quite dark within except for the dim light of two candles that sat on two end tables. 

With a frustrated sigh, the goddess turned back to her pillow and shut her eyes with a drowsy motion of her hand for him to go away. "It is still dark yet and not even morning," she managed to mutter through her dry mouth. "Leave me and let me go back to sleep."

To her surprise, Hades chuckled softly as she heard him moving about her room. "You forget that you are now in the underworld, my darling Persephone. The only morning light that shall ever caress your lovely face here is the dim glow that reflects from the river," and so saying he drew back the heavy velvet curtains from the window and allowed an ethereal, soft blue light to fill the room. 

Once again, Kore forced her eyes to open, ready to tell the god to leave her in peace for another hour at least, but the sight of the gentle blue light stilled her tongue. Against her window pane she could see the reflection of the water down below as it danced and skimmed across the glass in an entrancing and languid movement. It was so beautiful - the way it moved about in a serpentine way as though by magic, reminding her of the Aurora Borealis that Artemis had told her of.

__

Well . . . that quite beats out having the bright sun bursting harshly into your room.

She turned her head a small amount to look over towards Hades as he carefully set the desk in order that she had been working at the night before. "How do you know when it is time to wake up then if you do not have the sun to tell you?" she inquired of him softly, a light frown of genuine curiosity forming across her features.

Those majestically broad shoulders heaved an almost careless shrug. "You grow accustomed to the time when you have lived here as long as I have. Given time, even you will no longer need the sun to awaken you from your slumber."

Kore nodded understandingly and hid a yawn behind her hand as she snuggled down closer into her pillow. "I have no intentions of remaining here that long."

"Perhaps they are not your intentions as of _right now_," he responded somewhat casually as he turned back to face her with something of an arrogant half-smile. "But I can assure you that by the time these two months are up . . . they _shall be _your intentions."

Unable to conceal her look of amused surprise at this statement, the goddess cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh? You are so sure of yourself?"

"Let us simply say that my 'pride and arrogance' are two things that I have often been accused of allowing to take over . . . and I shall offer up no argument to that. Now, come along and get up."

A groan of irritation was heard as the goddess raised her pillow and held it down over her head stubbornly. "Oh, can't you give me but a few more hours sleep?" she demanded in a muffled voice through the material and feathers.

"No," he responded simply. "And do you know why?"

"No . . . why?"

Hades walked slowly over to the side of her bed and leaned down so that his softly spoken words could be heard though she tried to block them out. "Because we have made a deal . . . and I do not believe you truly wish to forfeit such an arrangement for a few more hours sleep, do you?"

Ever so slowly the pillow was drawn away from the scowling goddess' face and she looked up at him as he loomed above her. "You fight dirty."

"Which is yet another thing I have often been accused of." He looked into her eyes for a moment before very slowly reaching out and drawing a finger gently along her smooth cheek as he murmured in an even softer tone. "Another thing I am often accused of . . . is _always_ getting what I want." 

Kore tensed visibly at the intimate caress, but her eyes only flickered with a challenge as she forced her voice to remain calm despite the sudden race in the pounding of her heart. "That is a habit that shall soon be broken, Mi'lord," she murmured in a voice that was barely audible.

Rather than receiving the angered or sorrowful gaze that she had expected from those two eyes that were the color of wet coal, she was instead met by a twinkle of amusement. "Perhaps," he purred softly, his cool fingertips grazing across her slender neck until they touched the sensitive flesh at her collar bone with a feather-like stroke. "We shall simply have to wait and see."

The goddess felt her heart skip a beat at the sensual tone of his voice and her stomach felt strangely hollow and tense at the same time. She could feel her cheeks reddening in that horrible blush that she fought so hard to hide from his penetrating gaze and would have gladly turned away from him had it not been for that intent look that haunted his eyes. That look commanded her to look upon him, to not turn away from him . . . to _accept_ him. It was a look that silenced all words that could be spoken between them, while at the same time speaking more than words ever could in a lifetime.

Kore licked her lips nervously, feeling herself drawing as far back into the mattress of the bed as she could so as to create a further distance between herself and this man that loomed so ominously above her. She found herself subconsciously comparing the sensation of being held prisoner by his intense gaze to one that a small doe might feel when realizing that she is trapped by a fierce lion. Knowing that there is no where that she can flee, marveling over the predator's strength, watching the muscles of the majestic creature's body rippling with anticipation, fearing the attack that would come yet too spellbound by the hypnotic eyes to move . . . 

"You are very quiet," Hades murmured, pulling his hand very slowly away and settling it just on the other side of her so that his balance was leveled as he was positioned above her. His gaze shifted momentarily to take in the flushed color that had taken over her cheeks, the way her auburn hair cascaded on the mattress below her in a magnificent spread, the ever so slight trembling of her lips, the wide-eyed wonder of her emerald orbs . . . "My dear Persephone," he breathed reverently. "Are you afraid of me?"

Uncertainty clouded the goddess' mind. The nearness of his presence and the sight of his dark figure towering over her in the candlelight made her thoughts seem strangely whirled all together. Her lips pursed tightly together before she murmured in a breathy whisper, "Yes . . . "

What seemed to be an understanding nod was given to her from the dark lord, followed by a very simple disarming half-smile. "You have no need to be, my light. I have given you my word that nothing shall ever harm you while you are in my care . . . all you must do is simply trust me."

At the sight of that half-smile that was both loving and serious at once, Kore felt a small bit of the tension easing despite her heart that still pounded frantically. "You say that such trust is simple, Mi'lord," she spoke softly, her eyes unblinking as they gazed courageously into his own. "Yet never have I placed such trust in anybody. Not Zeus, not Hermes, not even Mother. I know that such promises are made emptily and that to hold them to such a word would be unfair. Plus, I do not know if I am brave enough to trust anyone so much. To give someone such blind trust would be like giving them . . . "

" . . . your heart?" Hades filled in quietly when Kore's words failed her.

She only managed a nod in response.

With a tenderness that no one would have ever thought him capable of, Hades reached down and soothingly brushed a lock of hair away from Kore's face and back behind her ear before he spoke. "My beloved Persephone . . . I shall teach you how to trust so profoundly. You are in my kingdom now, and it is nothing like the world you are used to. There will be times when you will simply have to jump into the darkness and know that I will be there to catch you. Sometimes the way may not be altogether clear but you must trust me enough to take my hand and allow me to guide you into places you have never been before. You must learn to trust me completely."

The passionate words stirred something deep within the goddess and for the first time since Hades had come so near to her, she managed to tear her eyes away from him and glance downward. His words sparked fear within her. Fear, yes, but also something more. Something much deeper than fear, something that made her heart swell within her as though it might burst.

"I shall try, Mi'lord," she responded meekly, not looking up to him lest he see the conflict within her soul. "But you shall have to be patient with me . . . and give me time."

Hades nodded very slowly in understanding. "We have all the time in the world, my beautiful Persephone, and I shall not rush you."

All of a sudden there was a sharp knock upon the door, and Kore gave a small start at the sound. The lord of the underworld absently touched her shoulder comfortingly as he rose to his full regal stature to look towards the door, his voice once again one of superior command. "Enter." The door opened after only a momentary pause and two spirits glided into the room gracefully, one bearing a pitcher and a goblet and the other holding a tray of fruits. "Ah, here we are then. Persephone, I would like you to meet two of my most loyal servants - Mandora" - the spirit curtsied simply- "and Androma." -she curtsied as well- "They are here to help you with anything you might need and see to it that all of your needs are met."

The god of the underworld crossed over to the tray of fruit that Androma set down onto the table beside the pitcher of red wine and he selected a beautifully ripe apple from the assortment of goods. Turning back he saw that Kore had already risen to a sitting position in the bed, the blanket pulled tightly about her with a habitual modesty. He held out the tempting fruit to her with a questioning arch of his brow. "Might I offer Mi'lady a bit of breakfast?"

Kore regarded the fruit hungrily, her empty stomach tightening painfully at the sight of it. She wanted to reach out and grab it from his hand and eat it as quickly as she could, but there was still that horrible nagging fear that would not depart from her and she looked up to him with helpless eyes. "No . . . that's . . . " but her stomach tightening once again painfully stopped her words and she pursed her lips together quickly before speaking again. "I have your word that--."

"These are the fruits from your world," Hades spoke gently and nodded. "Yes, you have my word."

The goddess glanced between the god and the fruit that he offered to her, indecisiveness appearant in her gaze as she fought silently with herself over whether to take it or not. 

"Persephone," Hades spoke softly, forcing her to look at his serious expression. "You _must_ trust me."

His words raced through her and struck her in the heart like one of Cupid's arrows. He was doing this purposefully. He was testing her, trying to win her trust, starting off with something as small as a bit of fruit that could possibly keep her trapped down here with him forever.

Finally she took a deep breath and nodded, taking the apple from his outstretched hand. She gave a final glance towards him to catch any sort of triumphant smirk that he might possibly offer but he remained expressionless except for the simple arching of his brow towards her. So with a deep breath and a silent prayer that she was making the right choice, Kore closed her eyes and bit down into the apple.

It was simply divine! One of the best fruits she had ever tasted! Cool and crisp with juices as sweet as nectar. She gave a soft sigh of appreciation and had to actually keep herself from simply devouring the thing hungrily right then and there.

With a slight nod of approval, Hades turned about to where the two spirits were pouring several pitchers of heated water into a large tub that had been concealed behind a drawn curtain. "I shall be retiring to my throne room now. Androma, once Lady Persephone has finishing bathing and dressing you are to bring her to me there." The shade nodded her head at this command before turning back to her work. "And Mandora, if Lady Persephone should require anything at all you are to see that it is made hers." Then he turned about to face Kore where she sat with her knees drawn up to her chest under the covers. "I will deny you nothing," he spoke gently to her. "You have but to merely ask." Then, with a nod that seemed somewhat grateful, he turned about with a magnificent swirl of his cloak and left the room.

Kore watched silently as the door closed quietly behind the dark god and she let out a soft breath that she had not realized she had been holding. Never before would she have thought that Hades, the mysterious and feared lord of the underworld that even the gods and goddesses spoke of in trembling whispers, could be this gentle yet strangely seductive man. He walked and held himself with the most regal bearing she had ever known, while remaining something of a mere shadow in the darkness. His massive hand could crush a hard stone within its grasp, yet at the same time he touched her with all the gentle tenderness of a lover. Why, even his voice was something of a surprise. It could be one spoken with full command and authority that demanded instant action and respect, or it could drift to the rich, deep, and soft baritone that he had used as he leaned over her only minutes ago. Differences like that that made her realize that he was more than what the other gods and goddesses had ever made him out to be.

"Alright then, Mi'lady," Mandora spoke amiably from where she stood folding a towel over the back of one of the chairs. "We're goin' to get you cleaned right up, never you mind. A hot bath will probably do you some good, eh?"

Kore turned her gaze away from the door that she had been vacantly staring at, lost in her own thoughts, and focused on the two spirits before her. 

The one that spoke to her, Mandora, was an older woman with a pleasantly large and short frame. She wore a very simple dress with an apron wrapped about her plump waist, giving Kore the idea that she must have been a servant even in her past life. Her smile was cheerful and genuine, giving the goddess an instant sense of calming security.

The other shade, Androma, was a younger girl that seemed to not have even reached the age of complete maturity for she still had a spritely look of youthful liveliness to her stance and actions. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a braid but a few strands of unruly hair still managed to crawl from their confines and give her the appearance of one of the young women that worshipped Artemis and spent all of their time running freely through the woods. Even her pale eyes still held a lovely sparkle of mischief and freedom.

Kore rose from her position on the bed and walked slowly over to where Androma was pouring a vial of scented oil into the heated water. The aroma wafted through the room and Kore could tell right away that it smelled of the richest and most intoxicating vanilla. It was actually somewhat therapeutic and relaxing.

Mandora drifted over to the goddess' side and held out a goblet of the red wine that she had poured for her. "Here you are, Mi'lady."

Kore took the glass from the spirit with a small smile as she set the apple core she still held in her other hand on one of the tables. "Thank you, Mandora," she murmured gratefully before taking a steady sip of the relieving drink, savoring the way it coated and eased her dry mouth and throat.

"Bath is ready," Androma chirped merrily as she stepped away from the marble tub, placing the stopper tightly back into place over the scented oil. 

Mandora nodded and motioned towards Kore as she drew the curtain back into place around the tub. "Now, you just go on and enjoy your bath, Mi'lady. Gods know that there's nothing that eases the body and spirit more than a nice hot bath! Tends to wash all your troubles away, it does."

Kore could not hold back an agreeing smile and a nod as she stepped behind the thick red velvet curtain once again voicing a grateful thanks to both spirits. Setting her goblet of wine carefully down onto the floor, she stood back upright and removed her clothing, allowing it to fall into a bundle at her feet. Carefully, she stuck one foot in to test the water and then took a deep intake of breath as she climbed the rest of the way into the tub. That breath was let out in a languid sigh as she slid down slowly into the scented water, her eyes closing at the sensation.

"Careful with that now," Mandora's commanding voice was heard from behind the curtain as she and Androma continued to bustle about the room, putting things in order and making sure that all was in perfect condition. "Be sure to put it in the right spot."

"I know what I'm doing," Androma returned defensively. "I think that after being here for three hundred years I quite know what I'm doing by now."

Kore blinked with surprise as the two spirits continued to mildly bicker back and forth. _She has been his servant for three hundred years? How awful! Whatever must she have done to deserve three hundred years of enslavement?_

Unable to contain the curiosity that nagged at the back of her mind, Kore spoke loudly enough that she could be heard above the two shades' retorting voices. "Androma, forgive my asking, but how did you come to be Hades' servant for three hundred years?"

Rather than giving even so much as a hesitant pause, the spirit seemed only too happy to be able to relate her tale and that was evident in her excited voice. "Oh, well, you see, Mi'lady, when I was still alive upon Lady Gaia's earth, I was born into the life of poverty and homelessness. I never knew my father and my mother was hardly ever around. So I was forced to steal from many a different place in order to feed my two brothers and myself. But there came a time when I was caught for my thievery and placed in a prison to simply starve to death."

Kore gasped softly with horror. "Oh, how awful!" she murmured, but Androma did not even seem to hear her as she continued on.

"So, when I made my appearance before The Judges, they ruled that I should be condemned to an eternal life of pain and torture for my crimes. I pleaded with them to have mercy on me and tried to explain that I had no other choice but to steal for my food, but they turned their heads from me and would not listen." Then Kore could hear the grin that spread over the spirit's features in her following words that were spoken in a reverent and joyous tone. "But Lord Hades would not hear of it. He came before The Judges and requested that they allow my soul to remain with him forever as a servant in his palace. Of course I was all but struck dead with fright, as I am sure you know of the wild tales that the mortals share of Lord Hades, and I wondered if I would not be better off in that eternal pain and suffering that they spoke of."

Kore murmured a soft and knowing agreement that went unheard.

"But The Judges granted him his wish, for they know to respect and revere his wishes just as anyone else does. I sat there, on my knees before them, trembling and as frightened as I have ever been . . . but then he walked over and kneeled down before me. You can imagine how this surprised me! Here was Lord Hades lowering himself to my lowly position! But he took me by the shoulders and said simply that everything was going to be all right, and that I need not have any fear."

"And you believed him?" Kore questioned softly.

"At first all I could do was pull away from him and shake with my terror, but then I looked up at him and he had the . . . the kindest smile . . . very small . . . and his eyes were so reassuring."

__

Yes . . . Kore thought silently with a hint of a smile. _Yes they are . . . _

"Yes, right then and there I truly believed him, and from that day on I have served him as best as I possibly can, hoping that one day I may repay his kindness shown to me that day."

"That is a lovely story," Kore breathed with a light smile as she reached down and picked up her goblet and took a drink from the red wine before relaxing back in the tub again.

"'Tis true," Mandora spoke then with a serious and respectful tone. "Lord Hades has saved each of us from an inevitable fate. I myself was condemned for being accused of adultery when my husband had disappeared for fifteen years during the Trojan War and I had taken another lover. Of course I knew that my husband was dead. I had known the very moment that he had died. But the people of my town would not believe me and so they sentenced me to death."

"And Lord Hades took pity upon your plight?" 

"He did and I have not regretted a day spent in his service since. Oh, he is a very firm master, but he is just. He will see that no one is condemned unfairly by The Judges. Though he may not be able to allow them entrance into the Elysian Fields he can at least save them from a fate quite worse than any known by man." Just then Mandora's serious tone was broken by a more exasperated one. "Androma, how many times do I have to tell you to actually pick things up when you clean a shelf?"

And once again the bickering and bantering began, breaking the solemn quietness of the room as Androma laughed merrily and Mandora fumed.

Kore listened to the two ladies with amusement before allowing her thoughts to drift contemplatively back to what they had said about the dark god, speaking of him in a way that she had never heard him spoken of before. He obviously commanded their unwavering respect and loyalty, which was something that was hard to come by even for Zeus himself. There were always those that would tease and scoff and mock behind the great god's back, but it did not seem that Hades had ever received such words.

The young goddess could not help reflecting on the way that he had handled the small sparrow with such tenderness that day he had come for her, and the way he had spoken so gently to his horse, soothing and calming the great beast with his words. 

She smiled a small amount as she began to slosh her hand lightly through the water, creating ripples in the vanilla scented heat. Only now did she realize how much like that sparrow she was. Fearful of the dark and ominous man, yes, but knowing that she must trust him explicitly if she were ever to fly once again.

__

But to fly where? Surely back to Olympus! But then . . . how much farther I might be able to fly once he has mended my broken wings. Wings that have been broken by my mother since birth so that I might never leave her nest .

Kore could not help but give a small laugh at her own melodramaticness towards the whole situation before she took another sip of wine from her goblet. 

__

Oh, the songs the minstrels shall sing of this! 

The wine was beginning to have its effect on her brain, and she found it completely welcomed. It made her feel strangely alive in this place where only death could possibly prevail. The songs of Olympus filled her thoughts and when she closed her eyes she could almost see the Graces as they danced happily along with the lively tune of Apollo's lyre. The laughter and light-hearted conversation of Zeus' courts echoed like a distant memory brought to life once more. Why, even the sound of Poseidon's waves as they crashed in a magic melody upon the rocks were enough to send her heart soaring once again.

She took another drink of the sweet wine with a deep sigh of contentment.

"All right now, Mi'lady," Mandora spoke loudly, breaking through Kore's thoughts and reveries. "You've been soakin' long enough. If you stay in there much longer you'll be as wrinkled as an old man!"

"Or worse yet, as wrinkled as Mandora!" Androma snickered merrily, earning her the swat of a pillow upside her head.

Kore sighed, not willing to leave the heavenly bliss of the fragrant waters but not wishing to put up a fight with Mandora either. She rose with a slosh of the water and accepted the cloth given to her by Androma to dry off with. Wrapping it tightly about herself and securing it in place, Kore stepped out from behind the curtain as Androma began to soak up the water that had spilled over onto the floor with a merry hum to herself. 

"Now then, you just come on over here," Mandora spoke, motioning Kore over to the opened wardrobe somewhat hastily. The goddess set her goblet aside and quickly moved to do as told just as Mandora began to pull out a few dresses. "Hmm. Now, what dress would be the best one for you to wear today?" She mused out loud to herself as she held up a pale blue gown before her eyes.

Kore glanced down at the dresses the spirit had already begun to toss onto the bed as 'possibilities', then looked back at the wardrobe uncertainly. She reached out with one hand while still holding her towel in place with the other and plucked a white dress from amidst the others. "Why not this one?"

Mandora looked over at Kore and then at the dress with a scoff of disgust. "Oh, no, no, no, my dear. I mean, look at the thing! It's practically begging to be burned. No, child, no, we shall find you a dress that makes you look . . . _radiant_! That is what you want to be for the master is it not?"

Kore scoffed light-heartedly as Mandora tossed the dress unceremoniously over her shoulder. "I do not have any intentions of making myself any special way for Lord Hades. If he cannot accept me for who I am beneath the clothes, then he must simply not accept me at all."

Androma could not help but give a wicked little laugh from behind the curtain. "Oh, I think he already accepts what's _beneath_ the clothes, Mi'lady."

A hot blush rose to Kore's cheeks, and she raised her free hand to cover one side of it. "Oh! Tha-That's not what I meant! What I meant was--."

"She knows what you meant, child," Mandora soothed her gently, before turning to where Androma hid behind the curtain. "And you, stick to your chores and let me not hear another sound from you."

A loud raspberry was sent from behind the velvet drapes.

Mandora scowled, but before she could respond her eyes fell upon a dress tucked into the far right of the other many garments, killing any kind of retort she might have had. "Ooohhh . . . " she breathed softly. "This is the one!" Carefully pulling it out, almost as though she was afraid to touch it, she held it up before Kore's gaze.

The goddess looked at it and then laughed despite herself. "I could never wear something like that! I would look like a complete fool. I mean - well, look at it! I have never worn anything so . . . _rich-looking _in my entire life. Who am I to parade around like one of Lady Hera's peacocks in such a gown?"

"You are the queen of the underworld," Mandora murmured in a soft tone, though the seriousness in her voice and eyes could not be denied.

"Mandora, there is simply no way that--."

"Just try it on," she insisted, despite the girls weak excuses. "Just try it on."

Kore heaved a large sigh, eyeing the beautiful dress once more before nodding, realizing it would be of little use to argue with the persistent shade. Reluctantly taking the dress from her outstretched hands, Kore disappeared behind the curtain just as Androma was coming out from behind with an arm full of the oils and soaps to put away. 

Mandora waited for her mistress' reappearance, patiently putting the other many dresses that she had pulled out back in their place. Upon finding the plain white dress on the floor where she had allowed it to be crumple, she instructed Androma to 'remove it from her sight and be sure no one ever had to look on the pitiful thing again'. Then she added in a mumble to 'go on and put it out of its misery if she had to'.

As Androma left the room to do as she was told, Kore spoke softly from behind the drapes. "Alright, I'm coming out. Please, don't laugh."

Mandora turned as the goddess hesitantly stepped into view, and the very sight of her made her jaw drop with surprise. The gown was a dark hunter green color that brought out the radiant color of her eyes. The empire-style waistband was adorned in many tiny emeralds, each one cut so that they reflected the light in a million dazzling colors. The straps were very thin and the neckline dipped down somewhat low, but that only accented the soft, pale skin even more. Two sheer scarves were attached to the back of her shoulder straps and snaked down to attach again to two rings on her fingers so that whenever she moved her arms, the scarves flowed with it. Though she was not very tall, the dress gave the optical illusion that she was taller and even thinner, than she really was.

"Oh, child," Mandora whispered softly as she drew nearer to Kore in awe. "You look every bit the part of a queen!"

The goddess could only answer with a wry smirk. "Oh, really? And what does a queen look like?"

"Well, why don't you turn around and see?"

Very slowly, almost as though she was afraid to look, Kore turned to face the mirror that was mounted upon the wall and her eyes widened with shock. Never before had she seen herself like this. Why, she looked more like a grown woman than a small child. When on Olympus her clothes had been very plain, perhaps adorned with a few flowers or such, but never with such fine jewels and design. It was almost as though she could not quite decide whom that was staring back at her in her own reflection.

Mandora grinned broadly and clasped her hands with delight at Kore's obvious wonder. "Oh, hurry then, child, we mustn't spend all day gawking at ourselves," she laughed merrily. "Come, we must do something with your hair, and we shall find you some fine gems to adorn that pretty neck of yours. Oh, just you wait, Mi'lady. Once I'm done with you, the master won't even know what hit him when you walk into the room!"

For some odd reason this proclamation brought a blush of pleasure to Kore's cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I made a promise to her you know," Hades spoke in his soft, deep voice as he turned about slowly and began to lightly pace the room with his hands still clasped firmly behind his back. "And I plan on keeping my word too."

The spirit that he spoke to, Talaus, looked up from the chessboard that he had been studying carefully and gave his master a frown of disapproval and shook his head to emphasize this point before looking back down at the board. Talaus was one of Hades' most faithful servants and the closest thing to a true friend that he had. He had come under Hades' hand when he was killed in a fierce battle with a neighbor and sent before The Judges of the underworld. The Judges were prepared to send him away to the darkest parts of the underworld simply because the poor man was mute and could not speak up in his own defense. Hades felt a certain kind of compassion for him and begged that The Judges allow him to remain with him. The Judges consented of course, and Talaus had remained with him ever since.

"I came across her journal the other day and found it open to an entry she had begun to write," Hades continued, ignoring the silent displeasure from the man. "She wrote of the fields below Olympus in a most passionate way. I had hoped that by showing her the Elysian Fields she would be just as enchanted with them, if not more, than the ones of her own."

Talaus picked up one of the marble pieces and moved it into a square with great finality before turning and looked back up to his master with a frown that showed more concern than anything else. "What if she still wants to go home?" he demanded in a flurry of signs and gestures with his fingers that only Hades understood. "What then?"

The god paused thoughtfully in his steps, glancing over at the chessboard in order to avoid the man's sage eyes. Talaus had never been wrong over such issues as this, and Hades had once referred to him as his 'oracle'. But for once he knew that the wise spirit simply had to be wrong, and when Kore sat at his side as queen, he would enjoy rubbing that fact in the man's face.

"She won't," Hades responded arrogantly, casually moving one of his pieces to counter the spirit's well thought out move. "I do not plan on letting her escape me."

The spirit gave a cruel smirk and rolled his eyes to display his sarcasm. "Oh, master 'does not plan' on losing her. That makes me feel better." When Hades frowned at this response and began to turn away, the spirit clapped his hands loudly so that the dark lord turned back to him. He sighed and shook his head before signing, "I am only looking out for you. I do not want to see you hurt."

A wry smirk formed on Hades' lips and his voice was a bit sharper than he meant for it to be when he spoke. "Oh, has the day finally come when 'the great, cold-hearted and wicked Hades' must be 'looked out for' by a spirit?" He saw the hurt that this comment brought to the man's eyes and instantly he regretted his words. Sighing he stepped over to the chessboard once more and leaned upon it, looking to the man with a gruff, apologetic gaze. "Forgive me, my friend. I did not mean that the way it came out. I know that you would see to it that no harm ever came to me even if it somehow meant losing your life once again, and for that I am most grateful. But this is something that I simply must disagree with you upon."

Talaus regarded his master for a long moment, unblinking, as though he could read even the deepest of his thoughts by merely looking upon him. But Hades had spent many years in learning how to conceal his thoughts and emotions when he wanted to, and it was no different now. 

The spirit gave what appeared to be a sigh, his shoulders slumping forward a bit before he looked back to the board and moved a piece carelessly. "I only hope you are right."

A faint smile spread over Hades' features as he nodded his head in agreement before scanning his eyes over the board and murmuring half to himself, "Yes . . . so do I," before picking up a piece and setting it into place.

At that very moment the sound of the large doors to the throne room opened and both men looked upward at the sound. Androma entered into the room and glanced about before her eyes fell on Hades and Talaus and she offered them both a simple curtsy. 

"Good evening, Lord Hades,Talaus," she spoke with a nod of her head to them in turn.

Talaus returned her nod as Hades drew himself up to his full height and offered the young serving girl a small, respectful bow. "And a good evening to you as well, Androma," he spoke softly, causing the girl to practically squirm with delight at such genteel manners towards her. 

"I hope I am not disturbing anything," she continued, glancing toward the chessboard that Talaus now sat pouring over. "But you made a request that Lady Persephone be presented to you the moment that she was ready."

Talaus turned his eyes briefly away from the game to glance up towards his master with the lightest of frowns, but Hades did not take any notice of it as he motioned to Androma with a graceful wave of his hand. "By all means, please show her in."

The young girl curtsied again with a broad grin and then left to fetch the goddess.

Turning back to the game, Hades glanced over the pieces with an arch of a majestic brow. "Is it my turn yet?"

Talaus nodded, actually lying since he simply could not find a place to move that would not put him into check.

The god frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm . . . I thought for sure I had you trapped that time," he mused quietly before moving one of his pieces into another square and then nodding with satisfaction at this decision. "Check."

As the spirit began to consider each of his moves, Hades turned away and took up a goblet from a nearby stand and poured some red wine from a pitcher located directly beside it. After taking a slow drink from the liquid that burned its way pleasantly down his throat he turned about and began to walk languidly over to one of the windows. Leaning against the cool stone and gazing outward he took another long drawl from the wine, holding the goblet lightly in his hand.

Small waves rolled in and lapped gently against the obsidian rocks down below in a very tranquil sound that could set even the most restless spirit at peace. The dim blue lights that were created by some form of otherworldly magic to light Charon's way reflected off of the otherwise black waters, reminding him much of a full blue moon as it rises over Poseidon's oceans. The water sparkled and shimmered like a thousand sapphires had just been thrown across the surface and were allowed to simply drift along with the careening waves.

How often the dark lord had stood at this very window, eyes scanning over this part of his kingdom with a certain amount of pride. Despite what the gods and goddesses on Olympus might think, Hades had always been a lover of beautiful things. Why, he could stare out across this picturesque scene all day and never grow bored with it. An enchanting work of art such as a statue or a monument was always secretly visited by the dark lord in the night upon its completion. There were even a few times when he strayed to the upperworld, concealing himself by wearing his helmet of invisibility in order to listen in on one of the tales that a wandering bard might be sharing at a local festivity. 

However, there were also many times when his pride over his fascinating kingdom would turn to sorrow as he realized that he truly had no one to share it with. No one that could appreciate this surreal and mysterious realm as he did. It was in those times when he felt a lonely stirring in his 'cold heart' and would turn away from the scene sadly. 

The sound of a soft knocking upon the door caught Hades attention, pulling him away from his reveries and the hypnotic sound of the water below. Turning about he watched as the door slowly opened, suggesting immediately that it was Kore and not the verbose Androma who would have simply barged her way in. 

Straightening quickly from his casual rest against the wall, the lord of the underworld took a single step forward, drinking down the remaining contents of his goblet . . . 

. . . and nearly choking when he saw the image of loveliness that walked through the door.

He managed to conceal the liquid catching in his throat at his intake of breath by giving a soft clearing of his throat, as though trying to call her attention to his position. She turned her head towards him and, upon meeting his eyes, looked downward in a gesture he had come to know as her display of shyness. Strangely enough, this humble position caused his heart to skip a beat as he walked steadily towards her after setting his goblet aside.

Even Talaus found that he could not pull his eyes away from the radiant creature that had somehow been strangely transformed from an innocent child to a mesmerizing and enchanting woman in a matter of hours. Thank goodness he managed to snap his mouth shut before Hades realized his jaw was hanging and gave him one of his superior 'I told you so' looks.

But Hades was not the least bit worried about what Talaus was doing at this moment. In fact, he had forgotten that he was even in the room. Right now it seemed as though the only two people that existed in this entire world was he and the young woman that stood before him.

"Persephone," he murmured softly once he was close enough, his eyes taking in everything about her with a single caress of his gaze. "You look . . . " _Magnificent . . . Lovely . . . Enchanting . . . Captivating . . . Bewitching . . . Spellbinding . . . _" . . . beautiful!"

A deep blush formed over the goddess' cheeks as she forced herself to look up into the mysterious eyes of her captor, her stomach twisting around in a million tiny knots at his words. "Th-thank you, Mi'lord," she replied in a somewhat breathy voice, mentally cursing herself for stuttering and allowing herself to become so affected by him.

He softly smiled to her in a gentle and disarming manner before extended his arm in a most gallant gesture to her. "Shall we depart, Mi'lady?"

Comforted and set more at ease by the obvious loss of tension, Kore only hesitated momentarily before looping her arm lightly through his own and nodding. "Lead me where you will, Mi'lord."

Feeling a soft sigh of relief that he had not realized he had been holding come forth, Hades turned with a gesture of his hand towards the door as he began to escort the young goddess out. However, before they could take a single step, a sharp clap from behind him caught his attention and he turned back.

Talaus made a motion towards the game board impatiently.

"We shall finish at another time, Talaus," Hades responded softly, his eyes speaking a warning not to push the subject.

But Talaus played dumb to his arching eyebrow and hinting features and Kore glanced between the two with bewilderment as the spirit made a few motions with his hands.

Hades stiffened visibly at whatever it was he had 'said'. "No, I shall not consider surrendering the game to you," he spoke sharply as he very slowly disengaged his arm from Kore's grasp. Turning to her he gave her an apologetic glance. "I shall only be a moment, Mi'lady," he murmured softly with a gentle squeeze of his hand around hers before turning away.

The old spirit smirked somewhat triumphantly as his master approached, hoping that he would be able to keep Hades caught at the table for at least another hour or so. But his haughty air instantly fell away as Hades casually picked up the piece after only giving the bourd a quick glance over, and set it down in a square firmly.

"Check mate," he said in a soft tone as Talaus' eyes widened over such an easy move and how he could have possibly missed it. The god of the underworld gave a small smirk at the expression on the man's face. "Now, if you will please see to it that my horses are prepared for our outing . . . then you shall have the rest of the day off."

Talaus looked up at his master's eyes and saw the tiniest hint of a merry sparkle in their depths, which was the closest thing he would ever come to laughter. Frowning darkly and mentally grumbling to himself, he pushed away from the table and set out on his errand with only a sidelong glance towards Kore before he left the room.

"Forgive me," Hades murmured politely as he once more came alongside the goddess and offered his arm to her. "Merely some last minute business to take care of."

This time Kore did not even so much as hesitate before taking the dark lord's arm. The feeling just seemed natural . . . like she belonged at his side. Two souls joined together as one. The brightness of the morning mixing with the darkness of night. It was an odd, yet strangely alluring concept. One that only love itself could bring together.

A light smirk of amusement formed upon Kore's lips and she turned to glance up towards Hades as he began to lead her from the chamber. " 'Last minute business'? If playing a game of chess is what you consider 'business', Mi'lord, I can think of several people who would very much like to have your job."

That simple half-smile of his that Kore found so strangely endearing made its way across his countenance. "Well, there is quite a bit more to being the god of the underworld than playing a mere game of chess. However, one thing you must learn quite quickly is that you should never back down from a challenge issued to you. That is the way that powerful rulers and kingdoms themselves are overthrown, my dear Persephone. You must rule with a firm hand and never allow any of your weaknesses to be known."

"Ah, so 'the most dangerous and feared god' actually admits to having not only one weakness but weakness_es_?" Kore quipped with a playful act of surprise as she looked up at him. 

What might have been a chuckle formed within Hades' throat and reverberated with a deep, melodic sound as he turned his head the smallest amount so that he could regard the young goddess. "I have admitted nothing. I was merely making a point so that you might know what you must and must not do should you decide to become the queen of this realm."

Kore scoffed as though insulted. "Oh, so now you think _I _have a weakness?"

That tender half-smile shifted to a knowing smirk then. "One simple word: flowers."

The goddess flinched as though she had been dealt a mild blow. "Ouch. All right then, one point for you. So what then are your weaknesses? If I am to be living with you then surely I am entitled to know at least a little about my mysterious captor."

"Ah, yes, but that would be telling. It will take your own brains and cunning to find them out on your own."

Kore smirked. "Well, brains and cunning is one thing I am not in short supply of."

"Of that there is little doubt," Hades all but purred inaudibly just before he swept in front of her a single step to open a large door that led out of the palace. "After you, Mi'lady."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The soft wind began to blow gently across the fields, picking up bits of grass and leaves in its wake and swirling them about in a strange dance, causing them to intertwine and spiral across the sky in a languid movement. Somewhere off in the distance a bird began to sing out a song as rays of light reached down to caress the dew-soaked plants, warming them in its brilliance. A butterfly, newly hatched from its chrysalis, stretched its royal blue wings and took instant flight, reveling in the glory of the sensation as it began to drift and soar and flit.

In short, it was a perfect day, and one that could be thought of as having come straight from the mind of a painter blessed by the Muse herself. 

All of a sudden, into this peaceful surrounding where spirits floated languidly along, enjoying the cool breeze that constantly whisked through, the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. Several heads turned upward to face the direction in which it came with confused frowns.

"Odd," one murmured softly to another. "That is the first time I have ever heard thunder down below."

"Does it come from below or above?" another questioned quietly as the sound only seemed to draw nearer.

"Perhaps there is a fierce battle that rages on above us."

"That's no war," a burly man spoke up just then, drawing all attention to himself just as the sound seemed to come from just beyond the nearest hill. "Why, that sounds more like--."

All of a sudden, two horses burst grandly over the cleft of the hill, running as fast as the wind itself. Two riders, a man and a woman, sat atop the creatures, both ducked down low with their fingers threaded tightly into the silken black manes. The man's cloak whipped out behind him in a magnificent unfurling of complete darkness and the woman's scarf rippled along behind her as she dug her knees tightly into the sides of the impressive animal, urging him to go faster.

The gathered spirits could not help but stare at the sight, transfixed and gawking at the picturesque scene as the riders tore past them at an amazing pace, causing that rumble of thundering hooves to be almost deafening.

"Here now," one of the spirits spoke in soft astonishment. "Was that not Lord Hades?"

Nobody said a word. All they could do was stare as the pair grew smaller and smaller before they disappeared once again over one of the hills.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kore sighed deeply as she slumped down tiredly under one of the large oak trees, her chest still heaving and her cheeks still a shade of red from the exertion and adrenaline rush of the ride. Hades patted his horse gently across the nose with a gloved hand before walking over towards where Kore had seated herself and collapsed onto the grass before her, stretching out on his back and resting one hand atop his stomach that rose and fell with each of his deep breaths.

"That was . . . such a rush!" the goddess spoke breathlessly, one hand raising upward to feel the pulse in her neck and finding that it still beat rapidly. "I have . . . never rode a horse like that . . . before."

"You might have fooled me," Hades responded, his voice somewhat short of air too. "You were . . . almost better . . . than I am."

"Almost?" Kore could not help but laugh, a beautiful smile spreading across her face. "If you will recall . . . I believe that it was I who made it to the Spring of Lethe first!"

"Yes, but if you will recall . . . _I_ made it to the outer region of the Elysian Fields first."

"Was that . . . before or after the statue?"

"After . . . and right before the cliff side."

"Which was . . . right before the oak tree . . . correct?"

"Precisely."

They both fell silent for a moment, each one fighting to regain their breath and normal pace of their hearts. Hades closed his eyes and shifted upon his bed of grass with a soft frown, his back somewhat sore from the wild ride.

__

Ah, but it was worth it to see her as she was. So beautiful . . . so radiant . . . so alive! As free spirited as the horses upon which we rode.

Kore flexed her fingers, cringing at the pain that this movement caused. She had had a death's grip on the horse's mane and now that she tried to pry her hand open it caused rivets of pain to shoot all the way up her arm and back down again.

__

But then, I would not trade it for a moment. What is a bit of pain in my fingers when I can see Hades like this? He seemed so . . . happy! At one time I thought I had even heard a laugh from him! Not at all the serious god that he is made out to be but a real man that wants nothing more than to race the wind atop his horse.

Kore sighed softly, leaning back against the tree behind her as her eyes scanned the magnificent Elysian Fields. Hades had promised that he had 'quite a sight for her', and the moment they rode into the fields her breath had been taken away. Everything was beautiful! No, more than beautiful - it was perfect! The way the wind constantly blew in a languid breeze, the smell of the exotic flowers that covered the landscape, the majestic rise and fall of the green hills. It was like nothing she had ever seen before! 

_I could spend all day here and never grow bored. It's so calming . So peaceful . . . _

Kore blinked from her reverie as her horse nudged her arm with his big nose, demanding attention for the races that he had won for her that day. She smiled at the gentle creature and ran her fingers through his forelock in a loving caress, placing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose in thanks.

"So I won more races, right?" she questioned with a challenging smile, looking over to where Hades lay, appearing to almost be asleep.

"Wrong," he spoke softly, not even bothering to open his eyes or move. "You only won the cliff and the Spring of Lethe. I, however, won the Elysian Fields, the statue, and the oak."

"I thought _I_ won the oak."

"No. You were a split second too late." Then he opened his eyes and fixed it upon her with that all too familiar smirk. "Besides, even if you had, do you think I would admit it? Have you never heard of the 'woman's place in life'?"

Kore scowled at this as she continued to stroke the horse's nose. "You mean how the male of the household is suppose to be the dominating being?"

"Correct."

"Do you mean that you agree with this thought then?" 

No response.

"Well, I will have you know that if I am to be your wife then I shall certainly not sit quietly by while my husband goes out and about on his 'business', be it playing a chess game or going to Mount Olympus itself. I refuse to be overshadowed like that. I will want to take part in all big decisions, and even small ones. You know, women have an opinion too and I think if you men would come off of your high horse every now and then and listen to us this world would be quite a bit better off!"

Hades chuckled at this passionate speech, which was the last thing Kore had expected him to do. "You are actually considering becoming my wife already, my beautiful Persephone? Really now, it is only the first day. I had expected more of a challenge from you."

The goddess flustered, scrambling for some snappy retort but she was stopped when Hades sighed and that smirk erased from his lips to be replaced by a seriousness she did not understand.

"However, in response to your question, Mi'lady, no, I do not agree with this disgrace against women. I believe that it strips them of all dignity they could possibly have and makes them no more than a possession. Yes, I agree with you. Women have an opinion as well and I dare to say that that opinion might be even better then the men's at times. I also believe that when a man and woman come together, it is _completely_." Here he turned so that he looked straight into her eyes as she listened with an intent awe at his words. "I don't mean just physically, or spiritually . . . or even emotionally. I believe that the woman is there to support and aid the man just as much as the man is there to support and aid the woman. Together they make one of the most beautiful balances that this world has ever seen."

Kore stared at Hades silently for a long moment, trying to tell if he spoke these words truthfully and from the heart, or if they were spoken more in order to win her over to him.

"What is this game you're playing at?" she all but whispered after a lengthy pause of silence.

The god shook his head, dark locks of hair pooling about his face as he sat up to a sitting position and turned to face her fully. "No games, Persephone . . . no games at all."

The seriousness in his tone and the expression on his face spoke more than words ever could. He believed what he had just said with every fiber of his being and he would never back down upon it.

"However," he spoke again, his tone once again casual and flippant as he rose to his feet before turning back to her with an arrogant sparkle in his eyes. "Men are still better than women." 

Kore smiled at that playful glimmer and watched as he turned towards his horse, apparently preparing to move on. She rose to her own feet and brushed herself off as she spoke in a haughty tone. "Oh really, Mi'lord? Then perhaps you would care to meet my challenge to another race across the fields to prove just who is the better one?"

He turned towards her with a light smile before shaking his head. "Although I would love the opportunity to be able to show off my splendid riding skills to you once again and perhaps teach you a few things, I must decline. I have somebody that I wish for you to meet and it would not be polite to keep her waiting."

This took Kore by surprise though not just because she had thought they were alone this far out in the fields but because of the strange prick of jealousy it brought to her heart. "Someone you want me to meet ? One of the spirits?"

"Oh, someone that's quite a bit more than a mere spirit, my dearest Persephone. Quite a bit more indeed." He paused momentarily as he softly spoke some words to his horse and the creature answered with a loud snort and toss of his head, then Hades looked back to Kore and motioned to her. "Come. The horses will be fine here. This is a trip we must make on foot."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kore followed at a close distance as Hades led her through the complete darkness of the cave that he had drawn her into. His hand was closed about one of her smaller ones, pulling her gently in the direction that she needed to go as her other hand reached outward and carefully brushed back and forth so that she would not run into anything. Though she had been somewhat fearful of venturing into this cavern, she now felt a thrill of excitement race through her at the thought that she was unable to see just what did lurk within this murky abyss. 

__

Now I can see why trust is so important to him.

"It is not much further now," Hades's voice came from in front of her reassuringly. "Just continue to follow me, and watch your step. There are loose rocks and such laying about everywhere."

"You know this path incredibly well," she spoke in return to him, now beginning to shuffle her feet more cautiously so as not to trip. "Do you have some kind of power to see perfectly in the dark that the mortals have failed to write of in their stories?" she quipped teasingly.

There was the sound of a soft chuckle. "Not quite, Mi'lady, though I am able to see a bit better than yourself for the mere reason that living for hundreds of years in this darkness has made my eyes adjust accordingly. I am able to see dim outlines and shapes of the rocks and such, but I have traveled this path enough times that I could make it through here even with my eyes closed."

"Yes, but you still have yet to tell me who it is we are going to see. What kind of woman can live in such a place?" The distaste in her voice was all the evidence of the growing bit of jealousy within her.

"Only one of the most extraordinary women that you shall ever meet," the god spoke reverently. "Though I am sure you have probably heard of her, I think you will be a bit surprised to find that most of the stories you have heard are untrue. She, like myself, is often misunderstood merely because of her position which is why I wanted you to meet her before you hear of any misleading rumors. You see, she doesn't take very well to--." Suddenly he stopped short in both speech and his walk.

Kore stopped just in time to narrowly avoid running into him and she frowned at his sudden silence, looking to where she thought he was in the dark. "Lord Hades? What's--?"

"Shh," he hushed her softly, his voice now a cautious whisper. "She has felt our presence . . . she knows we're here."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kore whispered back, a knot of fright and excitement twisting in her stomach.

"No, of course not. It is only that she does not take very kindly to strangers coming into her domain. But do not worry. Just stand quietly and allow her to come to us. When she is certain who it is, she will make her presence known."

Kore did as instructed, standing as silently as possible beside the god of the underworld as he continued to hold her hand in reassurance that he was still there. She looked all about her, hoping to catch a glimpse of some form of life but all she could see was the impenetrable darkness. Her heart pounded with an anxious anticipation of whatever it was to come. 

__

Who is this woman? Is she a spirit? A mortal? Is she even a woman at all? Perhaps she is a fierce creature of some sort! Surely if they have a three headed dog they can have another horrifying beast.

There was no sound for the longest time, only that deafening silence and Kore was about to question if perhaps Hades had been wrong in thinking whoever or whatever this thing was knew that they were there when suddenly she heard a soft voice call out.

"_Ah . . . so it is you, Lord Hades._"

The voice was one of the most beautiful ones Kore had ever heard. Soft and light with something of a purr to it that sent a chill down her spine. It sounded as though it came from all directions at once and she was not certain which way to look first.

"Yes, it is I," Hades responded to the voice in a tone that was a mixture of his usual superiority and that gentle voice that Kore had thought reserved for her alone, which once again caused her a sharp pain. "I promised that I would come, did I not?"

The voice chuckled and it was a beautiful, melodic sound_. "Indeed, you did, Mi'lord, indeed you did. And who is this young one you have brought with you?" _

"This is the Lady Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus," Hades presented Kore grandly, causing her to feel more like royalty than anything. "I have brought her so that she might meet you personally as she may soon be staying here forever."

These last words gave Kore pause, but she did not respond to them negatively as she felt like she should.

There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke again. "_Very well, Mi'lord. She shall see me_."

All of a sudden there was a brilliant flash of light and Kore jerked her hand from Hades' grasp in an instinctive recoil as she closed her eyes tightly against the pain the sudden change in lighting caused. Spots floated around before her closed eyelids and she was forced to take a deep breath in order to steady her heart that had just skipped several beats. Then, after a few seconds taken in order to let her eyes adjust, she very slowly opened them once again, lowering her hands away from her face and the sight that she beheld in front of her was one of the most astonishing things she had ever seen!

Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, precious gems that sparkled radiantly and simply burst with a million colors surrounded her, embedded deep within the walls of the cave. The entire cavern sparkled and shined like a thousand stars on a clear midnight sky, only this time they were represented by every color of the spectrum and then some!

And there, sitting in a throne made of white marble and encrusted with the most beautiful of these stones, was a woman that Kore had only heard about once in her life and therefore had thought her no more than a legend made up by simple mortals.

"Persephone," Hades spoke softly, drawing her attention to him before he motioned to the woman. "I would like for you to meet the goddess Hecate."

Uncertain of exactly what to do in the presence of this great goddess, Kore floundered uncertainly momentarily before dipping a small curtsy. "Mi'lady . . . this is an honor."

The woman looked upon her with a knowing smirk upon her lips. She was an older woman with raven black hair that had only a few strands of gray to it. A few small wrinkles played across her countenance, but they did nothing to flaw her beauty, in fact, they seemed to only heighten that wise look that was settled deep within her deep green eyes that could search your very soul.

"So, this is the girl that I have heard so much about," she spoke softly then, rising from her throne with an elegant grace that not even Aphrodite herself could perfect. "I must admit that I thought Lord Hades' high praise of your beauty was no more than Cupid's arrow affecting him. Now, however, I can see that his words were not empty of truth."

"Thank you, Mi'lady," Kore spoke softly, glancing down at the ground to hide a pleased blush that Hades had spoken so highly of her even before she had come to him.

Hecate gave a very soft smile as she approached the young girl. Two bony fingers lifted upward to take a firm hold of the goddess' chin and forced her to raise her head so she met her gaze directly. The older woman narrowed her exotic eyes thoughtfully, and Kore found the penetrating gaze far more unsettling than anything she had ever received from Hades.

"I can see many things within you, child," the woman spoke in a rough, quiet voice that only Kore could hear. "You are afraid of me, yet I can assure you that your fear is quite unneeded. Has not Lord Hades promised you that nothing shall harm you while you are in his care? Child, Lord Hades' promises are not to be taken lightly." 

This eased the rigid posture in Kore's stance and she relaxed a small amount to allow the goddess to continue her search through her very soul.

"I can see that you have lived a very sheltered life . . . and this is your first time away from home. You have tendencies of great shyness . . . always modest . . . innocent. Though you may seem to be somewhat young and naïve now, you will have grown in great knowledge by the time you return to your home that you hold so dear."

"I will return home?" Kore broke in with a whisper of disbelief as her eyes widened. At the same time she felt both elated and strangely saddened by this news.

"Indeed."

Kore felt a strange dryness in her mouth and throat now. "Will I . . . will I ever return?"

The woman shut her eyes for a few seconds and a frown of concentration wrinkled her forehead before she opened them once more slowly. "The future is still quite unclear, child. You will have to face it blindly . . . just as you ventured into my domain." Her eyes shifted momentarily to Hades who waited patiently nearby, then she looked back to Kore. "But one thing that is very clear to me is this . . . he shall _always_ be here to guide you through it."

Unbidden tears pricked at the goddess' eyes at these words and she could not think of any other response than a whispered, "Thank you."

The old woman smiled lightly and released the girl's chin to place her hand in a firm hold to her shoulder. "I can see great things coming from you, child. Great things indeed."

~*~*~*~*~*~

After about an hour of riding through the underground realm, the two majestic horses clattered noisily to a stop atop a cliff's edge that looked down onto Hades' palace where it was positioned far below. The ride had been a long and somewhat silent one as Kore had been in deep thought since the moment they had left Hecate's lair. Though it had concerned Hades at first, he dared to not question what the wise woman had said to send the goddess into such a thoughtful state. He knew that if she wished to tell him that she would, and if she did not, then he would simply let it rest.

Kore blinked heavy eyelids, forcing her eyes to focus on the breathtaking view below them as she hid a yawn behind her hand. "How much further is it until we are home?" she inquired with a voice thick and heavy with her own tiredness.

Hades turned his head a bit sharply, somewhat surprised at her use of the word 'home' and he was prepared to comment upon it when he took in her groggy appearance. "Perhaps another hour yet, my love. Do you want to stop and rest for a moment?" 

"No," she murmured softly. "No . . . it's just been a very long day and I'm . . . " -again she yawned- " . . . very tired. I'll be all right."

But the deep concern was evident in Hades' expression and he turned his horse a small amount to come alongside of Kore's own stallion. Resting a hand lightly on her shoulder he forced her to turn and look at him, his eyes narrowing slightly when he saw the dull look within her own.

"You're far too tired to continue riding," he spoke decisively, allowing his hand to drop away. "Come, you will ride with me the remainder of the time." When Kore opened her mouth to protest, Hades' held up his hand sharply to cut off her words. "No 'buts'. I don't want you accidentally going to sleep and falling off your horse."

Too exhausted from the day's events to argue, Kore could only bob her head slightly in submission to his words. The god leaned over and, wrapping one strong arm about her waist, pulled her carefully from her horse and onto his own in one swift movement. He did not release her until she had shifted to a comfortable position, sitting with both legs hanging over one side and nestled carefully back against his chest. 

"Are you ready?" he queried softly.

She nodded her head against him, allowing her eyes to slide closed again as she felt him wrap both arms protectively around her and grab hold of the horse's mane so she would not fall off. He spoke a few soft words to the horse at his side and the creature turned and followed them like an obedient dog as Hades turned his horse about with a firm knee to one side and began to head toward the path that would lead them back home.

Not much time passed before Hades realized that Kore had fallen fast asleep in his arms, as trusting as the small child he had once known her to be.


	7. The Seperation

**- Part Seven -**

It was the final night before the full moon would grace the sky, and everything down below seemed dull and quiet.

Kore sat silently beside the River Styx upon one of the large boulders that formed a slight cliff and allowed her to look out across the black, still water. In her lap rested her opened journal and at her side was her pen and ink. Ever since she had found out about this calm and peaceful place, she had returned to it every evening in order to write, feeling that it brought some kind of deep and contemplative feeling to her soul and inspired her to take up her pen as no other place ever had.

However, on this particular nightfall, Kore knew that she did not need the inspiration of the tranquil river, or the gentle breeze that constantly blew down the tunnel that it traveled. No, tonight was not a night for simple poetry or prose that she might write down off the top of her head. The answers and conclusions that she came to tonight would inevitably alter the course of her entire life to come . . . and that very thought scared her a bit.

__

I can't get my thoughts in order, she wrote after a moments reflection, her gaze shifting from the darkness about her down to the blank pages before her. _So many things to say and so many things that are meant to be left unsaid. If I am to be truthful and write down my thoughts and feelings as they are, I would forever be in fear that someone might find this book and curse my name. However, am I to write what does not fill my head at this time? Of home and of Mother? Granted, yes, I miss these things but strangely they do not fill my every waking hour as they once did. I have found something to replace them._

The goddess stopped her writing and lightly bit her lower lip, afraid of going on with this train of thought. Strands of auburn hair blew softly about her face, forcing her to raise a hand and smooth them back and away from her vision. Doing so, her gaze turned once more out towards the dark expansion and she sighed.

__

I recall the first night I was taken down below. Everything was so dark and I was so scared of it. Never before had I been subject to such . . . emptiness. Yet now . . . Now I find it strangely moving and comforting like light never could be. Light seems so very harsh compared to the gentleness of this perpetual night. I mean, in the daylight everything can be seen - the good as well as the bad! But the night? The night plays tricks on you. It is deceptive in a strangely alluring way. Mysterious . . . perhaps even a bit dangerously exciting. It draws you in slowly though at first you may be reluctant. Then it wraps its strong arms around you and holds you to it, allowing you to believe only what you will about your surroundings . . . 

Sometimes I find myself comparing the night to a dark lover.

Kore stopped as she finished writing out that thought and she looked at it for a long moment uncertainly, then drew a thick line through it, scratching it from her view.

__

What has come over me?! These thoughts are not mine! They are not the ones that I would have written of little more than two months ago. What is it about this mysterious land that has intoxicated me so? How can I so swiftly shift from my love of the light to a deeper love for this dark domain? Surely it is merely something of a child-like fantasy that still lives within me. My former dreams of travelling to exotic and strange places being reborn..

Hades had blamed me of being 'child-like' the first days we met, and I believe he was right. I had no understanding of what lay beyond the walls my Mother had constructed around me. I was forever wishing, yet never actually doing. That is something else he has taught me as well . . . . I feel as though I have grown so much since I was taken away from Olympus. Oh, not in years, of course, but in wisdom . . . and in my passion for life. Hm . . . strange how I could find such passion in a place of death. Yet when I return home I cannot help but think that they will find me more so of a changed woman than ever. That I have made my jump from childhood to adulthood in a mere two months. 

__

Could this change be what the Lady Hecate had predicted? She gave me nothing but riddles and questions with no answers! How am I to know what she meant by them? 

And how will it be when I am home? How can I return to that place of closed in fences and walls, probably even thicker than the ones I remember after this has happened? How can I give up all of this freedom and excitement?

Kore's pen stopped for a moment as she dipped it into her inkwell with a somewhat defeated sigh. 

__

No, I am foolish to write of such things. This whole experience . . . is all simply a fantasy. I will awaken tomorrow morning and find this to have all been a nightmare. No . . . no, not a nightmare. A dream. Oh, such a splendid and wonderful dream. Why, sometimes I find myself thinking . . .

But she stopped abruptly in mid-thought as a blur whizzed past her at an incredible speed, drawing a startled scream from her. Out of reaction, her hand flew backwards, causing her to accidentally topple her bottle of ink over so that it rolled off the rock to shatter loudly on the ones below with a resounding echo. Cursing her own clumsiness and luck, Kore carefully rose to her bare feet and peered over the edge at the shattered jar and large puddle of precious ink as it streamed in a tiny waterfall across one rock and onto another.

Turning about with an angry sigh, the goddess began to make her way carefully down the rocks, taking extra precautions not to lose her footing or cut herself on a piece of glass. Mentally she already began to think of a hundred things to say to the mischievous spirit that had apparently thought it would be funny to frighten her so much.

__

Well, we'll just see how funny they think it when I threaten to report them to Lord Hades!

Jumping down from the final rock and onto the cool sand, Kore began to make her way about to where she had suspected the shade had 'landed'. If there were one thing she knew she would not miss about this place, it was the occasional pesky phantom that thought it funny to spend their afterlife annoying the living. 

Rounding a corner of rocks, Kore caught sight of the dark silhouette of what appeared to be a young man, brushing himself off from his rough collision with the sand. She smirked and was about to say that it served him right for sneaking up on her like that, when an all too familiar voice stopped her mid-breath.

"Only thing I would like to know is whose bright idea is was not to put any source of light in this place! A guy could break his neck flyin' in a place like that!"

Kore lifted both hands to her mouth to keep back a surprised gasp as she felt her heart leap for joy within her. "Hermes . . . ?"

The young man turned around, obviously just as startled to see her as she was to see him. "Kore?" He took a hesitant step forward, narrowing his eyes so that they could focus on her in the soft torchlight. When she smiled broadly with delight at seeing him, his eyes widened with recognition and his grin mirrored her own. "Kore! It _is_ you!" 

The messenger god sprang forward, picking the small goddess up in his strong arms and swinging her around happily with an enthusiastic laugh. Kore could not help but throw back her head and laugh as well, completely elated that she was now reunited with her best friend.

Once Hermes set the young woman back down he held her out at arms length, a slight frown of concern crossing his face as he scanned her over quickly. "Are you all right? He hasn't hurt you has he? I swear by the River Styx that if he has so much as laid a finger on you I'll-- ."

Kore's laughter broke off the god's passionate speech and she shook her head to him soothingly. "Always the protective one, my dear Hermes! No, I am well and unharmed." When the young man did not appear convinced, her grin softened to a gentle smile as she tilted her head off to one side. "I promise you that I am fine, Hermes. Hades has treated me with nothing but complete respect and gentleness since the moment I got here."

By the confused expression on Hermes' face, Kore could see this was the last thing he expected her to say. "He has? But, I thought . . . well . . . what I mean is . . . he is such a . . . _monster_! When he took you away we all feared the worst."

This brought a frown to the goddess expression and she crossed her arms over her chest. "A 'monster'? Are you so blind as to believe everything you hear, my dear friend?"

Now Hermes was _really_ confused! "But . . . wait . . . what?!"

Despite her irritation at her friend's words, Kore could not help but give a small smile. "What? Did you think to come in here and save the day? Perhaps rescue me from the evil clutches of 'the sinister lord of the dead'? To fly down here with your sword drawn and valiantly save me and all the minstrels would sing one day of your heroic deed?" The thought caused an unbidden laugh to spring up from her.

She could tell by the blush on his cheeks and the awkward shrug of his shoulders however that that was _exactly_ what Hermes had had in mind and instantly she regretted her laughter. But before she could even think of a quick apology, she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and before she knew what had happened, an icy grip had clamped down firmly on her wrist. Before she could even so much as utter a startled cry, she felt herself being pulled roughly away from Hermes and back towards the rocks.

Hades stood between Kore and Hermes, sword drawn and his eyes narrowed in a challenge. Kore blinked in astonishment as she realized that Hermes had drawn his own sword as well at the dark lord's sudden appearance and was crouched a small bit in the stance he took whenever he was preparing to attack.

"Stand down, Hermes," Hades growled darkly, his eyes seeming almost red in the torches' light as they regarded the young god angrily. "Or I swear to you by Zeus that I shall cut you down where you stand!"

Kore's eyes widened in horror and she started to take a step towards Hades, but he held her firmly behind him.

"I have come for Kore," Hermes spoke vehemently with just as much of an angry and challenging tone to his voice. "I do not wish to fight you, Mi'lord, but if you push me to it then I shall."

Kore pulled against Hades hand, fear striking her coldly in the heart as she fought to pull him away from the other god. "No! Please, Hades, I beg of you! Please, listen to me!" But she could have done no better a job if she were attempting to tear apart two lions that had entered a brawl with each other. 

Hades pushed her somewhat roughly aside, glancing to her in that commanding way of his. "Stay back." Then his gaze whipped around just in time to catch Hermes as he began to raise his sword in order to strike. "I said '**stand down'**!" The lord of the dead brought up his magnificent sword, eyes flaring with fire as he prepared to kill the young god just as he had promised.

"No!" Kore screamed and, against her better senses, propelled herself directly in between the two combatants, catching Hades' hands just before he brought the sword down. Large, pleading eyes turned upward to him as he jerked his hands back as though scalded.

"Do not make me kill you as well, child," he ground between his teeth, his face mere centimeters away from her own.

"Do not call me a child!" Kore yelled back angrily, startling both the gods just as much as herself. Taking advantage of Hades' silence, she looked to the dark lord trustingly, turning her chin upward to show her confidence when she spoke. "I know you will not hurt me." 

The words were spoken almost as though in a challenge.

Staggered under this direct attack, Hades took a single step back and lowered his sword, the crazed look leaving his eyes ever so slowly to be replaced by their usual dark glow.

"You made that a promise to me once," Kore spoke on, softer now. "You promised me that as long as I am down here that no harm would come to me. You have not gone back on any of your promises or words given yet, so why should you begin now?" When his only answer was to look aside, the goddess shook her head, a tender smile crossing her lips despite herself. "You would not. I know that you will never hurt me."

The god of the underworld was silent for a long moment, then he turned his eyes back up to meet hers and now she saw the hint of a frown still there within his gaze. "But I heard you scream . . . and glass shattered. I was afraid you were in trouble."

Rather than mock him as she had Hermes when he had tried to play 'the big hero' Kore found herself touched that he should care for her so much. Again she shook her head in a slow manner, feeling much like she were trying to tame and soothe a fierce beast. "No, I am all right. Hermes flew past me and it startled me so much that I screamed and knocked my jar of ink over." So saying she motioned to the thick black puddle that had formed from the 'waterfall' at the base of the rocks.

"Ah," Hades grunted softly, but then his dark gaze swung back around to Hermes and while there was no longer the crazed look of blood-lust, there was still a fiery and alert anger that made Kore cringe. "But you said that you had returned to claim Persephone back from me. You know that is against the laws. And if my brother sent you here, you may simply turn about and tell him that I shall not have any of his nonsense. As long as she remains down here, Persephone belongs to me."

The goddess scoffed softly, crossing her arms across her chest resentfully at that comment. However, before she could respond, Hermes spoke out with a grand sheathing of his sword before turning back to Hades with a proud, rigid stature. "Mi'lord, I have indeed come on behalf of your brother, the mighty Zeus. He has sent me to beg of you that you return Kore to her home on Olympus."

Standing so close to Hades, Kore was almost certain she heard a soft growl from his way and out of reaction she inched a few steps back from him. 

"And why should I allow her to leave? What has my brother ever done for me that I should repay him so highly a favor?"

If possible, Hermes went a bit more rigid at Hades' lack of respect towards Zeus and his eyes narrowed darkly. "Her mother grieves for her terribly, Mi'lord. If Kore is not returned up above within the day then Demeter has sworn that she will send a terrible frost down upon all of the fields and crops of the land."

"Yes?" Hades spat out viciously threw his teeth. "Why should that concern me?"

The young god blinked, aghast that he should be so flippant towards this whole matter. "Do you not understand, Mi'lord? If she calls down this frost, then all shall perish upon the earth! Not just the crops but the animals and people that live off of them! They will all fall death to starvation!"

Kore lifted a hand to her aching heart as horror filled her at the very thought.

"That only means more 'visitors' for me," Hades responded cruelly. "I care not!" he threw back with a careless gesture, turning about with a dramatic swirling of his cloak about his frame. Two hands raised and lifted the cowl of his cloak up to cover his face as he began to storm back towards his castle, his anger evident in his every step.

"Hades, please, wait!"

Kore's soft, pleading voice sent a dagger through his heart as he could already hear the inevitable request within her tone. He stopped in his angry stride, but dared not turn in her direction lest he be forced to look upon those two large eyes that would beg him for release. He knew that he could no longer deny her anything she wanted. In the past few days that they had spent together he had fallen even deeper in love with her than ever before, if that were at all possible. If she commanded him to drown in the River Styx at this very moment he was uncertain if he could find enough sense within him to defy her order, so lost was his heart to her.

"Yes, Mi'lady?" he spoke in a strangely bitter tone, not turning towards her in any way.

Hermes began to step forward, but Kore made a sharp motion to him with her hand not to say a word or move any further. He frowned at her and shook his head warningly to not approach the dark lord when he was apparently in such a foul mood. All they had to do was wait until he was out of sight and Hermes could spirit her away - she need not call down the dark god's wrath. 

But Kore shook her head in return to that silent gaze. Turning away from Hermes, the young goddess very slowly stepped towards Hades, unafraid of him or his anger. Her hands were clutched tightly in front of her to her chest in an almost prayer-like fashion as she stopped no more than three feet from the dark and silent form. "Please, Hades," she spoke softly, her voice almost catching in her throat as she mentally begged for him to listen to her. "Please, understand . . . I have to go back. I know my Mother and . . . and I know she does not promise such things lightly. She will indeed destroy everything if I do not go back now."

There was no sign of the god having even heard her except for a slow and deep intake of breath that made his broad shoulders rise and fall slowly.

Biting down lightly on her lower lip, Kore dared to advance even closer, her hands dropping down to her side with palms facing upward. "Mi'lord, please . . . you must understand. If I do not return now then the earth shall die. The flowers . . . the trees . . . the animals . . . the world that I love will be completely destroyed." She paused a moment in her passionate plea for his understanding, then very slowly and cautiously reached out her hand and took his gently, demanding his complete attention. "Please Mi'lord . . ."

It was the first time since she was a child that Kore had offered Hades any kind of physical contact out of her own will, and the mere presence of her soft touch against his cold hand was enough to send a hard jolt through the dark lord, almost as though he had been struck by one of Zeus' mighty bolts. He forced himself to take a deep and somewhat ragged breath, trying to focus his thoughts as best he could and not to allow her to persuade him thus. But then he felt her fingers very slowly entwine with his own, increasing that warm pressure of her hand against his and he had to clench his teeth tightly together in order to hold back what might have almost been a sob at the mere presence of her touch.

__

Please, my darling Persephone, you must stop . . . You are playing with fire and I fear you will only get burned! Please . . . just stop . . . 

But instead of stopping and releasing that contact, Kore drew closer until her forehead rested lightly against one of his broad shoulders. Hades stiffened, closing his eyes tightly underneath the cowl of his cloak as she squeezed his hand with a tenderness between her other hand, clasping tightly to him on both sides. The warmth of her filled Hades veins in a way that he had never felt and he found himself returning her firm hold with an increasing pressure of his own.

They stood there silently for a few moments, the only sound being the gentle sound of the water of the River Styx as the tiny waves lapped up against the shore. Neither of them could speak for fear that their voices would tremble or betray that hidden emotion that both of their hearts so keenly felt. They held onto one another, almost as though they were afraid to let go.

However, at last, it was Kore's voice that resounded softly throughout the cave, though she spoke in the softest and most timid of whispers. "Hades, please . . . I must go back." She did not trust herself to speak any further as tears had already begun to form in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Ever so slowly Hades turned around to face her, and though the only thing she could see was the dim outline of his lips and chin from under the cowl, she knew he was looking straight into her eyes . . . and into her soul. He brought his free hand upward and, after the slightest of hesitations, brought it so that it clasped firmly about her own hands as they held to him. "I know," he spoke in a voice so soft that there was not even so much as a reverberation in the cavern. She could see his lips purse into a tight thin line for a moment before he shook his head in a painful way and repeated even softer, "I know." 

Very slowly the dark god drew her hands up to his lips and placed an agonizingly tender kiss to both of them. Kore had to bite down hard upon her lower lip in order to hold back two tears as she closed her eyes tightly, feeling her heart breaking inside of her.

__

Why?! Why do I feel like this? I should be rejoicing that I am going home! Hermes has come to return me back to my Mother and Olympus! I will be allowed to see the fields once more and everyone I have missed so terribly . . . So why am I crying?! What is this he has done to me?

Suddenly a new voice entered into her thoughts. One she had never heard before. A voice that came straight from her heart.

__

It is not what he has done to you_ . . . it is what you have done to _yourself_! Kore, admit it . . . you're in love!_

The very thought caused Kore's heart to give a sudden lurch inside of her. 

__

In love? How could I be in love with the lord of the underworld?! The man who has kidnapped me and imprisoned me with him in this gloomy place! I cannot fall in love with him! I refuse!

She could almost hear a soft chuckle. _You cannot refuse what has already happened. Why else would you feel this way?_

But Kore didn't have any more time to muse over her thoughts as she blinked her eyes opened and realized Hades had stepped back a single step from her and had turned to regard Hermes. She quickly dashed away the tears in her eyes, while marveling over the presence of his warm lips that still lingered upon her hand. She had thought that his lips would be just as cold as his hands, but they were not. Rather than sending chills of coldness down her spine they sent chills of a complete other kind through her entire body.

"Hermes," Hades spoke in his grave voice, amazed at how carefully he was able to control it and disguise the tumult of feelings within. "You have my permission to return Persephone to her Mother." His heart throbbed with pain at the uttered words, knowing they would be the hardest ones he would ever speak.

The messenger god drew close to Kore from behind and rested two powerful hands upon her shoulders, his voice and expression as serious as Hades'. "Thank you, Mi'lord. I shall see that she is well taken care of. I know Lady Demeter shall be happy to see her once again."

"Yes," Hades murmured under his breath, turning aside. "I am certain she shall."

Hermes waited for any other word, perhaps a message that he might wish to send in response to Zeus, but the god did not even so much as look up to ackowledge him. Nodding his head one last time he squeezed Kore's shoulders, not daring to feel any amount of relief until he had her up above and completely free of this monster's clutches once again. "Come along, Kore. Let's go home."

The goddess blinked at Herme's words, allowing him to slowly guide her numb body along after him. Her eyes lingered sorrowfully on the black form of Hades, realizing he did not even dare to look up and bid her farewell. Again she felt that horrible pain within her very soul, and a single unbidden tear trailed its way down her smooth cheek.

__

This is crazy! I am going home! This is what I have wanted the entire time. I have been able to trick him into thinking he held my heart in the palm of his hand . . . and that's all it was! A trick . . . an act! Why should I care how much this pains him ? Why should I care how much this pains me_?_

Two more teardrops fell from her eyes as her heart twisted wretchedly inside of her. Would he not even acknowledge her and bid her a fond good-bye?! Would he not at least look up to her with those eyes that spoke more than words ever could?! No, he would not. He stood as still as a statue with his head bowed and the cowl of his cloak obscuring his features.

_No, I can't leave him like this!_

Suddenly, Kore stopped short in mid-step and shrugged free of the startled Hermes' grasp. Not knowing what on earth she was doing or what could possibly have suddenly possessed her, she gathered up the hem of her dress so she would not stumble and ran quickly back to her dark lover where he stood so still and silent. Before either of them might have had a chance to think twice she threw her arms about his neck and held onto him tightly.

Taken by complete surprise at this movement, the god stumbled back a few steps, wrapping his arms protectively about Kore's waist to steady her against him. When the shock of the moment faded away his mind suddenly realized exactly what had happened and his arms tightened about her quickly, holding her to him with all the love and heartbreak in the world.

The tears that had been threatening to spill over, now flowed freely down the goddess' cheeks as she held onto her dark god, burying her face against his shoulder. She shook her head, cursing her weakness as sobs racked through her body, causing her to shake violently against Hades' strong form. It was the first time she had ever been held in such a way by a man before and although it sent thrilling waves coursing through her, she could not help but think only upon the fact that this could possibly be the last time she would ever see him.

"Shh . . . " Hades comforted softly, his lips right next to her ear. His hold upon her loosened a small amount as he raised his hand to stroke her hair, bringing whatever small amount of comfort he could. He dared to not even guess the reason for her tears, for if he hoped that they were because she might just truly reciprocate his feelings then he was only setting himself up to be let down. As she clung to him, tears flowing down her cheeks to drip upon his garments, he held her closer in a most tender way. "Shh . . . hush now. There is no need to cry," he whispered gently, his cheek pressed against hers in a way that caused his own heart to break at the thought of never being able to hold her like this again. "Come now, you are going home. Please, my love, you must dry your tears. You know how much it pains my heart to see you cry."

Kore's sobs had quieted as she listened to his tender voice and allowed him to hold her so gently. She whimpered softly before taking in a breath to calm the trembling in her voice and body. "I will return, Mi'lord," she whispered quietly, holding to him tighter as she spoke these words. "Oh, I swear by Zeus and Apollo . . . I will return to you!"

Hades felt his heart both soar and come crashing down at the same time with her words. He was elated that she wished to return to him but at the same time he knew that once Demeter had her back in her arms, she would never let her go again.

"Do not make promises you cannot keep, my beloved Persephone," he murmured gently before giving her a soft kiss to the crown of her head. For a few more minutes he just held her and rocked her and whispered tender words of endearment and comfort to her until she had finally ceased to cry and had begun to release her hold upon him. He gently reached down and tipped her chin up towards him so that her eyes, now a bit reddened with her tears, could meet his. He forced a tender smile to his lips as he brushed a wisp of hair from her face with the back of his hand. "We shall see one another again, my love," he spoke softly, his eyes as soft and as gentle as his words. "Whether you return to me or not . . . I promise we shall meet again." He scanned her eyes, now filled with a flicker of hope that brought joy to his soul. 

Kore sniffed softly and slowly took a step back, disengaging from his dark embrace. She wiped away the remaining tears with the back of her hand before nodding up at him with the same kind of forced smile. Yes, she believed him. She believed any promise he could ever make to her. 

Hades nodded his approval to her acceptance in return, and then, as though on an afterthought, he reached up and undid the clasp that held his cloak about him. With a dramatic swirling of the dark material he swept it away from his body and carefully draped it across her shoulders, his dark eyes never leaving her own.

"I beg that you think only good things about me," he murmured softly as he locked the clasp into place under her chin. "And know that no matter where you are . . . I am always thinking of you."

"I will never forget you, Mi'lord," Kore whispered in return, two stray teardrops sliding down her cheeks. 

They gazed at each other longingly for a final moment before Hermes spoke quietly from where he had been standing at a polite distance in order to give the two their time. "Kore? The night draws fast and we must be going."

Almost as though not hearing his words, the goddess reached up with her hand and framed the side of Hades' face with it lovingly. He gave her a pained smile, raising his hand to cover her own before turning his head and placing a heated kiss to her palm. She pursed her lips tightly together as her heart surged with raging emotions within her, then, unable to stand this painful form of torture anymore, she pulled away and turned about to walk quickly to Hermes' side.

The messenger god gave her a concerned look that she purposefully avoided with her downcast eyes. He bowed his head understandingly before drawing her close to him in preparation for their flight back to the top.

"Are you ready?" he asked of her softly, noting her still-rigid stature.

She took a deep breath, almost as though trying to decide or sort out the obvious cloud of emotions that filled her, then nodded quickly. "Yes . . . yes, I am ready."

He wrapped one arm under her arm and then lifted her so he carried her close against him so she would not fall. A final glance back to Hades and a grudging yet grateful nod of his head was given before he very slowly began to take flight, allowing Kore to get comfortable and ready for their journey home.

All of a sudden, just as he was about to take off at lightning speed, the young goddess whipped her head around so that she looked down upon the figure that had turned to trudge silently back to his castle and she cried out, "Hades!"

The man lifted his head upward at her voice.

"Hades . . . " her voice faltered only momentarily before she sang out, "I love you!"

The dark lord lifted his hand high in a farewell to his beloved one and then watched with a newly rejuvenated heart as Hermes flew off.


	8. The Promise

**-Part Eight-**

"You sent for me, Mi'lady?" 

Artemis looked up at the familiar voice and watched as the handsome messenger god gracefully lighted upon the grass nearby. His golden hair gleamed in the bright sun and his bronzed skin gave him the appearance of carrying a radiant aura with him at all times. Despite the brilliant flickering of youthfulness within his sapphire gaze, he was every bit the form of the breath-taking young man that Artemis knew he would grow to be. A rival for even the great Apollo himself, though he seemed to not realize it at all, so ignorant was he of his appearance. His one thought was to serve the gods and goddesses to the best of his ability and he always carried it out with accurate precision.

The goddess of the hunt rose gracefully from where she had been kneeling before a lovely patch of flowers, answering his polite bow with a simple nod of her head. "Yes, indeed. I have need of your services."

"I am yours to command," Hermes responded formally. "How may I be of assistance to you, Mi'lady?"

The goddess again nodded her head gratefully to him before motioning with an elegant wave of her hand for him to follow her. "Come. Walk with me."

The two walked in a companionable silence for a time, Artemis leading the way only a half a step in front of Hermes. Her bare feet made not a sound as it crossed over the lush grass, still rich with the morning dew, and the silk of her robes drifted languidly on the mild wind that caught at them. Her hair, usually somewhat disheveled and wild was now pinned back in a fancy bun at the crown of her head with a million locks of tiny braids falling down her back. Why, even her eyes, the color of a lovely fawn's , seemed strangely vibrant this morning.

Hermes noted all this with one casual glance to the goddess. Normally she did not wear such fine garments as these for they only created one more obstacle when attempting to run freely through the woods in hopes of returning home from a good hunt. Seldom had he ever seen her with her hair pulled up in such a fancy way and he really could not recall the last time that he had seen her looking any more beautiful than she did right now. It almost made him wish that she had not sworn herself to be a virgin goddess for all of her life.

__

Almost . . . 

If there was one thing he felt towards Artemis it was respect. Unlike the conceited Aphrodite, or the jealous Hera, or even the somewhat snobbish Athena, Artemis knew exactly what she wanted in life and she went for it fully and completely. Fates forbid that a man ever sneak his way into the goddess' life and steal that magnificent and strong independence that she held so dear away. It would be a very dark day on Olympus indeed if that were to ever happen.

"I am worried about her, Hermes."

Hermes blinked, drawing himself quickly from his thoughts as he turned his head to look to Artemis, noting the somewhat forlorn expression she wore now. "I beg your pardon, Mi'lady?"

"I am worried about Kore," the goddess spoke again calmly before sighing and shaking her head. "Ever since she returned to Olympus she has been so terribly quiet and sad. I have yet to see her truly smile. Her thoughts are constantly dwelling elsewhere and . . . and I really can't imagine what Hades must have done to cause such despair to fall upon this girl."

Hermes stiffened slightly at the memory that flickered through his mind. Of Kore as she stood sadly weeping in Hades' embrace. Of the passionate kiss the man had placed upon her. Of her final words to him: "I love you!"

"At first I feared he had taken advantage of her," Artemis continued on quietly, not taking note of the change in Hermes stance that betrayed his inner thoughts. "I consulted Hera about it, but she said that Kore was still as pure as the day she was born and that she did not sense anything wrong with her physically. So then my next thought was that she was simply still quite shaken from the entire matter, which would be quite understandable. Yet here it is, four weeks later, and she still walks about with her head bowed low and that black cloak wrapped about her."

Hermes' fist clenched tightly as he recalled how Hades had removed that very cloak from his body and placed it about the girl, begging her to remember only good things about him.

"I have attempted to approach her several times about it, but she does not wish to speak on this subject. I even asked Demeter if she had said anything, but she said that she refused to talk about it even to her. The only thing I can really think is that--."

"Forgive my interrupting, Mi'lady," Hermes broke in sharply, already knowing where this was going. "But what exactly does all of this have to do with me?"

Artemis stopped short in her steps and turned to face the god, having to tilt her head upward slightly so she could meet his eyes seriously. "Talk to her, Hermes. Please, just . . . talk to her." 

Hermes rolled his eyes with disgust that he was being asked to get caught up in this whole drama and began to turn away but Artemis caught his arm pleadingly, forcing him to look back to her. 

"Please, Hermes. We are all very concerned about her."

"What makes you think that she would want to talk to me any more than she would want to talk to anyone else?" he demanded of her somewhat bitterly.

"Because you are her friend, and have been since you were both born! She trusts you more than she trusts any one else on Olympus and I know that for a fact. She will talk to you."

"And if she does not?"

Artemis offered a small smile and shook her head. "Then at least you can say you tried."

Hermes sighed and looked away from her. He did not want to get tangled up in this mess and he knew _exactly_ what Kore would tell him already. She would sit there with tears in her eyes and pour her heart out to him like she had on so many other occasions. She would tell him everything that had happened down below whether he cared to hear it or not. She would tell him how much she wanted to return for he could see it within her sad eyes every time she looked at him.

She would tell him that she loved Hades.

It had hurt him enough the first time he had heard her say it just as he was about to carry her away. Could he really sit there and calmly listen to her lament and mourn for the love that she would never be able to see again? He hated to see her so sad and hurt, but he hated the thought of her returning even more.

"Please, Hermes," Artemis spoke again softly, seeing the conflict within his gaze. "Please, just go and talk to her. Find out what we can do to help her."

After a long pause in which the god did not speak a word, he turned to look back to Artemis and sighed in defeat, unable to say no to the plea within her eyes. "Very well, Mi'lady . . . I shall talk to her."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kore stood in a depressing silence on the balcony that led to her bedroom, looking down to where the fields that she had once played in as a child would be, though all she could see was a thick layer of clouds that guarded Olympus from any mortals' gaze. Everything was so quiet and _dead_. Not a single bird's song rose to meet her ears. The crashing of Poseidon's waves was only a faint memory. Why, even the breeze that constantly blew about held no tone that might calm and soothe the goddess' aching heart. She was completely alone and still in her thoughts.

"Such a sad look upon your face," a voice commented all of a sudden, causing Kore to give a startled jump and whirl about to face where it had come. Hermes stood there, arms crossed over his bare chest, leaning casually against the cold stone wall with a curious expression. 

The goddess glared at him unintentionally and rolled her eyes. "Make a little noise next time, won't you?" she muttered sharply as she stormed past him to brush through the thick curtains that came between her bedroom and the balcony.

The tone in her voice caused Hermes to frown as he watched her walk angrily past him and into her room. For a moment he considered leaving her alone for it was quite obvious that she did not want to talk to anyone, but then he had also promised Artemis that he would at least _try_ and get her to open up to him. With any luck he could go in, make an attempt, and get out before anything happened. He would thus keep his promise to Artemis and spare himself the pain of listening to her lament over Hades and the world she left behind.

Standing to his full height in preparation for the battle he was about to face, the god took a deep breath and stepped through the sheer curtain and into Kore's chambers. Immediately he could see that obvious changes had already taken place within the room. Save for only a few candles the room was quite dark and despairing. Where once there had been lovely bouquets of flowers all over the room, there were now only empty vases and stands. Everything within this confinement now seemed so . . . _sad_.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," he murmured apologetically as he watched Kore move about the room almost aimlessly. "I wasn't sure if I would find you in here."

"Where else would I be?" the goddess scoffed, beginning to fumble through some things on her desk, or on her dresser, or in her wardrobe, anything to keep her from meeting the god's eyes. "It's not like Mother's going to just let me go wandering off."

"Well, some things about Demeter will never change," Hermes quipped gently, hoping to bring about a small smile or anything besides this bitter attitude. But Kore kept her back firmly turned to him, refusing to acknowledge his presence, much less his words. The long black cloak that she wore made her seem to almost blend in with the shadows and darkness of the room, save for the enchanting glow of her face as it was caught in the flickering candlelight.

"Come on, Kore," he spoke after a pause. "Don't be like this. Talk to me. You were always able to talk to me before."

"I don't have anything to talk about," Kore returned in a stinging reply as she kneeled down onto the floor and began to pick up a few books from where they were piled on the floor. "I just want to be left alone."

Hermes felt her icy words and tone strike him coldly in the heart and he could not hold back a frustrated scoff. "What's gotten into you? I thought you would be happy to return to Olympus!"

"I am!" Kore cried indignantly, turning her head about to face him, but fell silent when he gave her a disbelieving arch of his brow. He had tricked her into looking upon him and it seemed that now he could read her every thought. Lowering her head, she continued on quietly. " . . . at least, I thought I would be."

There was a long pause as she slowly turned back to her books and began to arrange them atop her chest. Hermes watched as her angry and rigid stance very slowly eased to one of a infinite sadness. Her head bowed from its proud height as her fingers trailed idly over her beloved pieces of literature, almost as though she wished to draw comfort from their presence.

"I'm a prisoner, Hermes," she spoke quietly, her voice showing little more than complete miserableness. "Look at me! I am not allowed to go anywhere without Mother being there to watch over me. Since I've returned I've yet to see the fields . . . or the sun . . . or even so much as a single flower! My room has become my prison and my own Mother is my jailer!"

After a hesitant pause Hermes walked over to her side and kneeled down beside her. Helpfully he picked up a book from a stack and handed it to her before replying, "Yes but . . . well, surely it has to be better than it was down below!"

But the goddess only sighed and shook her head, taking the book from his outstretched hand and setting it in its place. "No . . . No, it isn't. At least there I was free. I could go anywhere I wanted to at any given moment without having to worry over someone having to know where I was." She picked up another book and thumbed it open, though her eyes did not focus on the words written on those pages, but on something far away that brought a small, reflective smile to her lips. "If I wanted to take a horse ride through the Elysian Fields - I did it! If I wanted to explore Lord Hades' castle - I did it! If I wanted to just sit by the River Styx and think - I did it! There was nothing restricting me or holding me down. I could do as I pleased whenever I wished! For the first time in my life I knew what it was to be truly _free_." She spoke the final words with a sigh, savoring the feel of it as it rolled off her tongue.

"You never complained over such things before," Hermes noted quietly, seeing that familiar sparkle in her eyes. The one he had seen when he first came to retrieve her from the underworld. That sparkle that was just filled with _life_!

Kore sighed and closed the book in her hand shut before setting it in its place atop the chest, the sparkle leaving her eyes as quickly as it had come. "That is because I did not know! How could I long for something that I had no concept of?"

Frowning, Hermes reached out abruptly and took hold of Kore's small hands, forcing her to turn and face him. His gaze penetrated her beautiful green eyes as they always did, searching and scanning her soul. He could see her physically cowering away from his stare, but he refused to let up. His eyes held hers firmly, forcing them to remain locked with his own no matter how much she may have wanted to look away.

Finally, when he spoke, his voice was soft and almost fearful at what he saw. "He's changed you . . . There's something different about you, Kore. You would never have --."

"Persephone."

He blinked, pulling back slightly at that softly breathed word. For a moment he was uncertain if he had heard her correctly, but by that firm look in her eyes he knew that he had. "What?"

"My name is no longer Kore," the goddess replied slowly with a proud uplifting of her head. She rose to her feet in a graceful movement, disengaging her hands from his hold so that she looked down upon where he kneeled before her. "I have chosen to be called Persephone. When the minstrels sing and the poets write their tales I wish for that to be the name that they use. I will answer to no other." Then, as though that were the end of the matter, she turned away from him and moved off.

Hermes stared at her wide eyed as the cloak she wore rippled softly at this movement, dancing about her like some kind of dark monster.

__

A dark monster holding her in its embrace . . . 

A flood of emotions surged through the young man and he rose to his feet in one swift motion. Anger, rage, despair, jealousy. The strongest and most dangerous of all emotions boiled within him as he stormed towards the balcony, prepared to take leave of this place before these feelings took control of him and forced him to do something he would later regret.

She had asked to be called Persephone. The name he had heard only one person use for her.

__

Hades!

The handsome god balled up his fist tightly and hit the wall as hard as he could, feeling a bit of anger drive from him in this motion. He growled softly and leaned his muscular frame against the arch that led out onto the balcony. 

__

So, she has given up her name to this vile creature! What else of has she given over to him? Her soul . . . her heart . . . her body?!

Hermes breath grew sharp and more ragged at the very thought of him possessing her in such a way. His gaze darkened as he forced himself to look out through the thick curtains and onto the balcony, trying to force his thoughts and raging emotions to calm. His blood pumped fiery and hot within his veins and his fists clenched and unclenched with each deep intake of breath.

After a few minutes he spoke through somewhat gritted teeth, each one of his words slow and deliberate. "_Kore_ . . . please . . . tell me that you do not love him. Tell me that you said such things only to appease him until we were safely away. Just . . . tell me that your love is for the world in which he lives and not for the man himself ."

The young goddess looked upward, feeling her heart breaking inside of her as she again thought of her dark lover down below. Slumping miserably down onto the bed she shook her head very slowly and when she spoke her voice trembled with unbidden tears. "If I were to tell you that, my dear friend," she whispered. "I would be lying . . . and I cannot lie to you."

Hermes squeezed his eyes tightly shut as though he had been dealt a physical blow.

"I love him, Hermes," Kore continued on in a whisper, her eyes turning to look down to her hands where they lay tightly clasped in her lap. "I have never felt like this towards anyone! I . . . I love him so much that at times it hurts. Oh, it hurts just to think about him! He . . . he was so kind . . . not at all what I had expected." She paused momentarily as two teardrops slid down her cheeks and she drew the cloak tighter about her. "At first I thought that I could never love him . . . that I could only _despise_ him for what he had done to me! He took me away from my home, from Mother . . . from _you_. I hated him and could only think I would rather die than live with him for all eternity as his queen!"

"Then what changed your mind?" Hermes questioned tightly, feeling his heart twisting inside of him painfully at her words.

"When he . . . when he offered me my freedom," Kore spoke softly, her voice filled with something of wonder. "He promised me that . . . that if I would stay with him for two months time that on the final day of that period I could choose whether I wanted to stay with him or be returned home. He promised to honor any decision that I made. At first I was overjoyed at this. All I had to do was keep him happy for two months and he would return me home at my bidding . . . but then . . . but then I got to know him.

"He's so different from everything you hear of him, my friend. At first I thought him capable of no human emotion at all except cold hatred and lust but I was wrong! He has shown compassion on many occasions and saved wrongly condemned souls from eternal damnation. He respected me and treated me like one of the virgin goddesses though at times I could see the raging emotions within his heated gaze. Sometimes I could not help but think that surely Zeus and Hades cheated Fate and drew the wrong straws for their position despite what I had set out to do I found that everything he did caused me to only fall more and more in love with him."

"And what of the final day?"

Kore pursed her lips tightly together as several tears rolled down her cheeks at the memory. "On the final day I was fully prepared to go and offer up my heart to him. I had made my decision . . . but it was on the final day of my 'captivity' that you came for me."

Very slowly Hermes turned about to face the goddess where she sat with her head bowed low and her lithe frame trembling as she fought to hold back sobs. His heart twisted inside him once again painfully at the sight of her, so sad, so miserable. Not at all the high spirited girl he had once known, but rather a broken and torn young woman. 

Despite how much it hurt to know that she was in love with another, it hurt even worse to see her in such a state and he knew what he had to do.

Sighing, Hermes moved over to the goddess and very slowly knelt down before her, looking up into her eyes as he took her hands in his own. "Kore . . ." He spoke quietly, purposefully using her given name rather than the name she had chosen to be called. "I shall now tell _you_ the truth for I can no longer lie to you . . . or myself. I love you, Kore. I don't know why the Fates wished it to be so but I do! I love you more than you can possibly imagine." He paused briefly, feeling his heart breaking inside of him as he was forced to look away from her wide, tearful eyes. "But . . . but I know that you do not love me. I know that you love _him_ . . . that it is your love for him that causes you this grief. No, please, don't say a word, just listen to me. I know this because I too have known such grief. The day you were taken away from me I felt like my heart was broken into a million pieces and that I could possibly never pull it back together." He swallowed hard and looked back upwards to see a stream of tears flowing from her beautiful eyes. His hands tightened around her own. "Kore, please, look at me and just listen. I love you but I do not wish to see you in such an unhappy state. I want to see you happy and . . . and with that radiant sparkle of life in your eyes once more. And . . . and that is why I am going to help you return to him."

Kore gave a small gasp of surprise, her eyes widening with shock at these words. Had he not just professed that he loved her? And now he was going to see to it that she was with the man that truly claimed her heart? After all he had been through he was still willing to see to it that she returned to the arms of her lover?

She could not think of anything to respond to this except, "How?"

"Don't you worry about that, you just leave it to me," he spoke comfortingly, squeezing her hands tightly between his own one last time. "Give me one week . . . one week and I shall see to it that you are with Hades once again."

Kore's heart filled with joy and she was overcome by a flood of tears as she threw her arms about her friend's neck and held him tightly. "Oh, by the gods, Hermes, thank you! Thank you!"

Unable to withstand the torture this brought to him, Hermes forced himself to gently pull away from her. He looked down upon her only for a moment before he kissed her forehead with tears in his eyes. "One week, Mi'lady. Meet me upon your balcony in one week. I promise that all will be well."

With no more said he rose to his feet rapidly and flew from the room before she could see the tears that now flowed freely down his cheeks.


	9. The Alliance

****

- Part Nine -

Hades stood silently in his throne room, one ankle crossed over the other as he leaned against the cold wall, eyes looking out over the River Styx. It was terribly dark out there, with only the dim, bluish lights reflecting off the calm water as it brushed occasionally up against the shore, tendrils of the inky blackness covering over a layer of sand before sinking away. The tiny waves rolled in and out and in and out, urged on by the steady wind that constantly blew through that tunnel of murkiness. The sound that this created usually lulled him, but now seemed more of a repetitive annoyance than anything else.

__

How dead it all seems. Hades thought to himself with a frown accompanied by a deep sigh as he crossed his arms. _Where is its beauty . . . its mystery? Surely it cannot all disappear so suddenly._

"Perhaps it was born away in the arms of a winged messenger," a voice commented softly behind him.

Turning his head quickly towards the direction in which the voice had come, Hades was met with the lovely vision of the goddess Hecate. She stood before him, hands clasped demurely in front of her and a gentle expression on her face. Her robes were a splendid color of white, contrasting sharply with her dark surroundings. Jewels of all assortment and variety adorned the garment, each one stitched carefully into the silky folds. Her hair, strands of gray and black forming a shimmering silver color when combined, was braided all the way down one shoulder. Strands of beads had been woven between those locks, shining with an assortment of radiant colors with the simple turn of her head. Her eyes were decorated with a brilliant blue color and a thick outline that caused her to look much like the Egyptian goddess, Iris."Mi'lady," Hades murmured reverently with a deep bow to her. "It is a pleasure to see you once again."

"It is a close watch you keep on the River these days, Mi'lord," Hecate spoke in her soft voice, disregarding the usual pleasantries. "What is it that you seek to come across Her dark soul? Surely you do not keep such an unresting vigil for a mere spirit."

The dark god's thin lips formed a wry smirk as he turned his gaze back out to the River with a flicker of sorrow passing through his eyes. "No, Mi'lady. It is not for a mere spirit that I wait." 

Hecate regarded Hades for a long moment, her head tilted calmly and patiently off to one side should he choose to continue. He had closed his mind off to hers as he always did when she was around, but she could tell exactly what his mind dwelled upon without having to read his thoughts. The somber stance that he took beside the window, the longing gaze that he cast outward over the dark water, the occasional deep breaths that could almost pass as sighs. They were all telltale signs of just what was running through his mind right now and she did not need any kind of special 'magic' or insight to be able to tell that.

"It was foreseen that she would return to her home up above," she spoke once more in her quiet, serene voice when he did not speak any further. She paused momentarily to observe the slight tensing of his shoulders and the very slow clenching of his fist. This confirmed her thoughts immediately, even if she had had the smallest bit of a doubt. 

__

His thoughts dwell upon his lost goddess.

Hecate nodded her head very slowly to herself, then turned and walked silently on bare feet to a table upon which sat a pitcher of wine and an unused goblet. Picking up the pitcher and pouring some of the burgundy liquid into the goblet, she continued. "Surely you must have known that it was her destiny to return. Even _you_ are not powerful enough to risk the Fates' anger, Mi'lord. We cannot come between what they have decreed."

"The Fates," Hades scoffed with a dark, bitter chuckle. "There are no Fates. They are merely something made up in the minds of stupid mortals to explain something that simply cannot be explained. Oh, you know how they are, Mi'lady. They simply have to have a reason for everything, don't they? " He turned his head towards the goddess where she had frozen with the goblet of wine in her hand, regarding him with horrified surprise that he should say such things. "Oh, surely you can see through such child-like fairy tales, Mi'lady. It is not some 'all powerful' deity that decides the course of our existence. That is for us and us alone to decide. Not some mortal's fictitious creation. I tell you, there is no higher being ruling over me! Nor is there--."

"I would not say such things if I were you," the goddess responded sharply, cutting in to his passionate protest. She could see that glimmer of maddening rage filling his eyes and if it was not cut short immediately she knew what it would empower him to do for she had seen it on a number of occasions. Her gaze did not waver from his as she spoke. "Fates forgive you for what you have said, Lord Hades, for surely your life shall be nothing but continuous tragedy if they do not."

The dark lord seemed to almost growl low within his throat at her words before turning back once more to his window. There were not many beings that were brave enough to correct him without fearing stirring his anger towards them. However, there were not many beings that he respected as much as he respected Hecate either. She had been around far longer than he had, and he had learned at a very young age to hold her wisdom and favor in the highest regards.

The goddess watched Hades silently, taking a slow taste of the sweet wine as she waited for him to speak.

"I have been watching for the return of my queen," he murmured after a moment, and his voice was once again quiet. He braced his hands against the ledge of the window and peered out into the darkness, his words seeming to come from some distant thought that he could not focus on. "For four weeks I have watched this River for some sign of her coming back to me. A foolish fancy of mine, I suppose. The thought that maybe she was as heartbroken as I when she was forced to leave." A ghost of a smile hinted on his features as he slowly shook his head in thought. "Oh, her voice seemed so sincere when she spoke those words. She cried and trembled . . . as she stood there in my arms . . . of her own free will." He glanced back towards Hecate, a very small smile lifting his thin lips at the memory. "You should have seen her, Mi'lady. Just as Hermes was about to take her away from me for good she came running back to me! Yes . . . yes, _running_! She threw her arms around me and I have never felt such profound warmth and light as that which coursed threw my veins at that moment in my entire existence. She allowed me to hold her and . . . and she cried. My beautiful Persephone cried. Her tears soaked my shoulder but I didn't care. I simply held her . . . simply held her. You know, there are times, I am quite certain, when a female needs nothing more than to just be held. Quite simple, really . . . and I am just as certain that most men would take this moment of weakness completely for granted. But I held her as I knew she needed me to . . . and I promised her that everything would be all right."

"And have you kept that promise?"

The god's thoughtful expression faded and he looked downwards with a soft sigh. "Perhaps . . . To her, perhaps. She is back up above where she belongs. She's been returned to her mother and her home . . ." His voice trailed off as he turned to look out the window once more.

"And has it not occurred to you that perhaps she misses you just as much as you miss her?"

There was that bitter scoff again. "Miss _me_? The one that stole her away from everything she loved? Who imprisoned her with me in this dark hole without any possible means of escape? Oh no, Mi'lady, I do believe you are quite wrong. Oh, perhaps she felt sorry for me. Yes, she has always been such a gentle, and compassionate creature. She hated the thought of my being kept here without any other form of company, yes, but as far as missing me because she loves me?" He shook his head. 

Hecate frowned a small amount at his words. "You doubt her words to you then."

It was not a question, but a statement and Hades felt it stab right into his heart. "She was mixed up in her own emotions. She was finally allowed her freedom and knew that she would never have to return to me again. It was said merely in order to keep me happy until she was well and safe away on Olympus. No. After all, why would anyone fall in love with a man whose entire existence is little more than death? Not when she is so happy in her sunlight up above." He sighed deeply and now turned to lean his back against the wall, head turned upwards as his eyes drifted shut thoughtfully. "Ah, I could give her the world . . . but I could not give her the light I know she so longed for. Had she asked of me for sapphires or rubies, it would have been hers. An open field of flowers? Why, yes, I could have given her that. Servants to wait on her hand and foot? All she need was ask. My heart and soul itself were hers! But . . . it was not enough." 

Hecate shook her head at the god's heartbroken lamentations. "I tell you this, Lord Hades, that girl had never been more alive in her entire life then when I first saw her in my cave--before she even knew who I was. The darkness you were leading her into thrilled her beyond anything else she has ever experienced and she thought not a thing of her precious light, nor the world up above. The darkness had seduced her. It moved through her in a steady rhythm that was much like the pulsing of her very heart. The light, Mi'lord? What need has one for the light when she has become Darkness' lover?"

Those two dark eyes slowly opened again and Hades regarded that light frown on the woman's face for a moment, almost amused at it. He shook his head to her. "Either way, she has returned home . . . and I do not plan to see her again."

"Did you yourself not make a promise to her, Mi'lord? That you would be sure that you would be together once again?"

"I made that promise foolishly. She is far more happier where she is now." The dark god stood upright from his slight slouch against the wall and gave a nod of his head that was filled with great finality. "And if Persephone is happy, then so am I."

But Hecate only peered at him with her wise, almost cat-like eyes. "Are you, Mi'lord? Are you really?"

The sound of a door being opened cut off any reply Hades might have made and the two turned to see the spirit of Talaus as he slowly floated into the room. His eyes caught sight of Hecate first and he started at her unexpected presence in his Master's throne room. But then he turned his head and saw Hades where he stood regarding him and his stance relaxed.

"Forgive me, Lady Hecate," Hades translated when the spirit began to sign to the goddess. "I did not know you had come to pay us a visit or I would have prepared a meal for you."

"Thank you, Talaus," Hecate responded with a gentle smile. "But I am only here for a short time. I fear I have quite a few things I must attend to elsewhere."

The servant nodded his head understandingly before turning his gaze back to Hades and 'speaking' quickly, his fingers dancing easily in a pattern of words and signs that only the two of them understood. Hecate took another sip of her drink, watching with great respect as the loyal servant communicated with his master. She had known Talaus ever since Hades had first taken him into his palace, and the steadfast relationship between the two was indeed a very beautiful thing. She knew that if Talaus could, he would die again for his master and sometimes she was almost certain that Hades would die for the well-being of his servant as well.

Suddenly Hades stiffened drastically at something that Talaus had told him. His mental defenses fell away and Hecate gasped quietly at the sudden overflow of rage and anger that she felt coming from him. 

"_What_?" Hades responded slowly to his servant, his face darkening considerably. "What do you mean 'he's come to speak to me'?"

Hecate reached out a hand and touched the dark lord's arm, her face registering concerning. "Hades? What is it?"

But he held up a hand to silence her as Talaus continued to relate the news. Hecate glanced between the two silently, trying to make ends meet as to the sudden disruption, but she could not read anything from the god's thoughts but a cloud of colliding emotions.

After a moment of silence Hades took in a deep breath and let it out very slowly, his fists unconsciously clenching and unclenching. "Very well," he responded coldly. "Show him in."

Talaus nodded his head quickly before hurrying to do as ordered.

"Hades?" The goddess spoke again, noting that dark glimmer forming in his eyes. "Who is it?"

Hades turned his narrowed eyes towards the woman and inwardly she shuddered at the hatred she saw there. "It's Hermes."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermes turned around from where he had been observing a remarkable statue in the grand foyer of Hades' palace, his eyes widened with a stunned wonder at the shear size of the place in which he stood. He had glimpsed the palace several times in his journeys down below, but it had always been another dark shadow rising up out of the murkiness and of little concern to him. But now that he stood inside that very shadow that he had so often seen, he could grudgingly understand Kore's fascination with the place. It was quite unlike anything he had ever seen before and he was certain he could surely become lost in its labyrinth-like hallways.

The sound of a sharp clap caught the young god's attention and he turned to see the mute spirit that had led him this far. At first he had wondered if all spirits were struck dumb when entering into this cursed place, but he had caught sight of two female spirits chattering away happily with one another as he was being led down one of the long hallways and this confirmed that he was wrong in thinking that.

__

Actually, with two noisy spirits such as those, I can see how this place might be considered 'lively'.

The spirit made a motion of his hand for the god to follow him, then turned and glided on invisible currents to the two large doors that led into what Hermes assumed to be the throne room. With a simple wave of his hand they opened mysteriously and he swept through them, not looking back to see if Hermes followed. 

Lengthening his strides to catch up with the vanishing being, Hermes entered quickly into the room, his eyes widening at the sight. All around him torches were settled deep into sconces on the wall, giving the entire place a strangely warm glow despite the chill that was ever-present. The walls were made of what looked to be solid black marble for they were smooth and cool to the touch. A chess table had been set up off to one side and each piece was perfectly set in its ebony or ivory square. There was a large table holding an assortment of fruits and wine on one side, and another table on the other side that held a few books and rolled up parchments.

The young god looked all around him quickly before his eyes settled on Hades where he sat silently watching him from his throne. The spirit that had led him through the castle now stood off to the side eyeing him warily. His eyes raced on and he met the silent figure of the goddess he had only met once in his life, and who had entranced him ever since.

"Mi'lady Hecate," he murmured with a polite bow of acknowledgement. "It has been quite some time since last we met."

"Indeed," the goddess spoke with a slow nod of her head in return. "It is good to see you once again, Hermes."

Though Hecate never purposefully forced her way into other's thoughts, she was slightly amused to find that this one made no attempt whatsoever to guard himself from her prying. A light smirk graced her lips as she wondered if he even knew how loudly his open thoughts screamed to her without his realization. Sometimes she regretted holding such a power but in a confrontation such as this she could only thank the Fates for it.

Tilting her head slightly off to one side, Hecate silently made note of the young god's inward thoughts. It had taken quite a bit of inward conflict for him to come to them today. He had struggled with what he would say and do and his heart ache was very great.

Hermes turned his attention to Hades now and he felt his stomach give a sickening lurch at the sight of him. Memories of how he had held Kore just before she left. Of how Kore wept at the thought of leaving, and the way she had looked at him with large, hopeful eyes when he promised she would be returned to him.

"Mi'lord," Hermes spoke once more, his bow and voice a bit more stiff then they had been the first time. "I have come to you today in regards to a happening on Olympus."

The dark lord's eyes narrowed a small amount on this man as he sat forward some on his throne. "Ah, and what kind of trouble has my dear brother gotten himself into now?" he sneered cruelly. "Has he run out of mortal whores to prey upon up above? Well, you'll certainly not find a very lively bunch down here, I'm afraid."

Hermes' hands balled into two tight fists at this outrageous display of disrespect. "You will not speak thus about Lord Zeus, _Mi'lord_."

"And why not?" Hades replied sharply, sitting back in his throne with a careless posture. "Should I fear a thunder bolt from above? Oh, come now, Hermes, surely you know even my brother is not powerful enough to strike me down. There is nothing that _Lord Zeus_ can do to make me fear him so you had best to simply return to Olympus before I really do become quite angry."

"I fear you no more than you fear your brother," the young god returned promptly, his head tilting upward with defiance towards the other.

Hecate's eyes widened a small amount at this display of courage and at the sudden image that flashed into her head from Hermes' thoughts.

__

Persephone? You do this for Persephone? But what? What is it you have come here to accomplish?

Against all promises she had made to never tamper with another's thoughts unknown to them, she carefully began to delve into the young god's mind. She sorted through his emotions as easily as though she were separating grains of rice from seeds. Very slowly they began to unfold to her the reason of his coming.

There was a dark, wicked chuckle filled with malice and hatred from Hades. "Ah, but you _should_ fear me, my young Hermes . . . you should. There is nothing that stands in my way of killing you this time for you are in _my_ domain. Not even your great Zeus has rule over what goes on down below."

"I do believe that he already reclaimed from you what he wanted," Hermes responded, his eyes narrowing challengingly. "Has he not, Mi'lord?"

Hades eyes widened with rage at this and he rose suddenly from his chair. "Get out!" He began to descend the three steps that led to the raised platform on which he sat, prepared to lash out against the boy that firmly held his ground. "_Get out_!"

Suddenly there was a firm hand holding tightly to his arm. "Hades, stop," Hecate cried out to him imploringly. "Hades, just listen to--."

"I _will not_ sit and listen to this!" the god yelled fiercely, jerking his arm free of the goddess' grasp. 

"Hades, listen to me," Hecate continued quickly, almost frantically as the god once again tried to move from her. "Hermes has come of his own--."

"I do not care why he has come! Let them all rot in eternal damnation for all I care! Persephone is _gone_ and I no longer care what goes on above!"

"It is for Persephone's sake that I come!" Hermes shouted suddenly, causing the two to turn about and look at him. He bit his tongue, realizing he had used the name Hades had bestowed upon her and that she had insisted he use. 

"What about Persephone?" Hades questioned quietly, his words slow and clipped.

Hermes took a slow breath, realizing this was the moment. He glanced off to the side and saw that Hecate was regarding him with wise, thoughtful eyes. She gave him a very small smile and nodded for him to continue.

Turning back to Hades, Hermes breathed deeply in order to calm his anger and when he spoke his voice was as quiet as he could make it. "She suffers greatly, Mi'lord. For the past four weeks she has remained locked away in her room under the supervision of the Lady Demeter. When she is allowed to receive visitors, she will speak to no one and will tell them nothing of what happened during her days spent with you. We feared for what had happened and I went to her when I knew her Mother would not be about. Under the confidence that we formed many years ago, she told me everything, Mi'lord." He paused momentarily, feeling his heart aching like no pain he had ever known before. He could see Kore in his mind's eye with tears running down her face as she confessed everything to him. "She misses the freedom that she had down below, she says. And . . . and she misses you."

Hades sank very slowly into his thrown, feeling almost numb at these words.

"I made her a promise, Mi'lord," Hermes continued, his heart lightening somewhat at the gentle expression that slowly crossed the dark lord's face. "I promised her that I would bring you together once again within a week. She longs for you greatly and I fear of what drastic action she might take if she feels that she has no hope at all." He glanced down momentarily before murmuring, "I do believe that she knows that death would be a true way to seal her soul forever to your own."

Hades stiffened slightly and Hermes thought he could see him actually go a bit pale at the thought. "No . . . Surely she would not be so foolish as to--."

"That is why I made her such a promise, Mi'lord. She has become so miserable in the state that she is in now that I would not put anything past her save something that will give her at least a small amount of hope. I do not do it for you nor the relationship that will come of it. I do it for her and her alone! For if she is gone forever then there truly is no light at all in this world."

Hades lowered his head into one hand, his entire soul feeling crushed by the weight of this news. His Persephone would commit suicide to be with him. She would give to him that which was most precious to her for the chance to be with him again and he had been foolish enough not to have seen it!

__

By the gods! My own self-pity could have killed her. Oh, if only I had kept my promise she would not have to have turned to even the thought of . . . Oh, my Persephone, would you have really done such a thing?

The dark god felt his heart straining fiercely with the tears that he actually had to fight back at the thought of losing her to his own broken word.

Hecate, sensing his tumult of emotions, gently laid her hand to his shoulder soothingly and was somewhat surprised to feel it shaking underneath her hand. Yes, he knew how close he had come to losing that which he most loved and the impact it had upon him was enough to prove that he truly did love her and would do anything he could to get her back.

"You have thought on this long and hard," the goddess spoke quietly after a moment to Hermes. Her wise, lovely eyes looked straight into his soul at the raw emotions that were there and she almost cringed away from the pain she could see evident in his gaze.

__

Why, he loves her too! By the Fates . . .

"Yes, Mi'lady," Hermes responded quietly, casting his gaze downward humbly. 

"What is the plan that you have?"

"It is actually quite simple," Hermes said after a brief pause. "However . . . I cannot do it alone."

Very slowly all eyes turned back to the shaken Hades, and everything in the room stood still. Would this man be able to cross this hatred that he so held for this young god and reach out and accept his offer? It very well could be the only chance that they had of returning Kore to her rightful place at his side. But would he be able to overcome his foolish pride in order to do this?

There was a moment's pause before Hecate lightly squeezed the god's shoulder. "Mi'lord?"

At first it did not seem like he had heard her, but then finally, he looked upward with what almost appeared to be tears in his dark eyes. "Very well. What must I do?"


	10. The Reunion

****

- Part Ten -

Demeter, clad in a maroon velvet night robe turned about at the sound of approaching feet. Her hair was pulled up into a somewhat messy bun, strands of curls hanging about her face that strangely seemed to have aged quite a few mortal years in the past few months. Her lips were tight and almost without color, and her eyes were sharp as a flint and no longer held that once-gentle gaze. However, all these changes were to be quite understandable. After all, in the last two months she had lost her daughter, gained an independent young woman and been forced to remain forever cautious and paranoid of any further attacks.

"Ah, there you are, Lord Ares," she spoke quietly as the god approached her. "I have been waiting for you."  
"I had to finish skinning my latest kill," the god of blood and war responded nonchalantly with a shrug of his massive shoulders. "How might I be of service to you tonight?"

"There are fears spreading about," Demeter responded, fidgeting a small amount with the materials of her robe. "Whispered rumors and conversation that cease whenever I approach. Everyone seems more. . ._alert_ than usual. I myself have had a strange sense of --."

Ares rolled his eyes and groaned rudely, leaning against the wall in a bored stance. "Begging your pardon, Mi'lady, but kindly spare me your deep words and get on to the point. What do you want from me?"

Demeter flustered at his words, having never grown accustomed to the man's lack of respect for those that ranked higher over him. Of course, in Ares' mind, there was no god or goddess grander than he. Not even Lord Zeus himself. This was, of course, a most dangerous way of thinking, but for now Demeter held her tongue and merely continued on with the situation at hand.

"I wish for you to guard Kore's bedchamber. I have visited the Fates and sought out their council and they have warned me that I should keep a close watch upon her for 'a shadow comes by night to steal her away from me'."

Ares frowned at these words. "You believe Lord Hades shall return from his death land merely to steal your daughter away . . . _again_?"

The disbelieving tone in the insolent god's voice angered Demeter and she balled up her fists in the folds of her robe. "Yes! I believe that he has done it before and will no doubt come and try to do it once again."

"Ah, I see." This time Ares could not hold back a wicked chuckle as he shook his head. "Mi'lady, forgive me, but I do believe that Lord Hades has already _had_ what he wanted from Kore."

The goddess of harvest gasped at his crude words and raised her hand to strike the god firmly across the jaw. . .but his strong, firm grasp caught her own in mid-flight. She turned her eyes to his and saw a warning fire there, though they also tempted her and taunted her, just daring her to try anything else. She found herself unable to suppress the tremble that ran down her spine.

Pulling her hand from his grasp, Demeter straightened the folds of her robe, fighting to maintain the upper hand in this conversation. "Guard her door, Mi'lord. If anything at all gets past there I swear to you that I shall see you rightfully punished by Lord Zeus himself."

Again Ares gave that infuriating, low chuckle and a smile of amusement spread over his lips. "As you wish, Mi'lady," he murmured with a mocking bow as she turned about and walked off at a rapid pace, head held high and stance ever-rigid. He waited until her footsteps had died away completely before actually taking up his place outside the young goddess' door.

__

Ah, well, who knows, he thought to himself, pulling out his newly -sharpened knife and running a finger over its sharp blade. _Perhaps I'll get a good fight out of this in the end . . . one way or another._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kore sat bolt upright in her bed, a silent scream catching in her throat. Her eyes were wild and terrified as she looked about her dark room almost as though she were seeking out the demons that had so plagued her thoughts and dreams. The room that greeted her however did not offer her sight of any such creatures, and the intimidating darkness she had envisioned in her mind was now only a comforting blanket of night, soothing and caressing as it played all about that still chamber.

__

It was a dream . . . just a dream.

Very slowly the goddess turned back her thick blankets that covered her and set her bare feet to the cool floor, cringing a small bit at the icy chill that raced through her at the touch. Her hair was disheveled and a fine layer of sweat glistened upon her forehead. Her cheeks, paled a bit from the terrible nightmare that had awakened her, were now beginning to regain some of their color as she wiped a hand miserably across her heavy eyes and face.

For the past week Kore had been unable to sleep at all, often finding herself awakening in complete terror or utter misery. Of course when she tried to think back on what could have caused such panic and fear to race through her heart, the nightmare was always just out of reach of her being able to grasp it once more. The creatures and monsters that haunted her mind laughed at her futile attempts to glimpse them in a wakeful state, and they constantly lay in wait for her head to hit her pillow once again.

These dreams had never come to her when she was living down below. In fact, she had found herself often taking comfort in the darkness that surrounded her during sleep. Instead of it hiding dark angels and unfathomable beasts, it had only given her serenity and complete peace. Though this was probably all coming from the promise Hades had made to her. He would not let anything harm her so long as she remained under his care . . . and she believed him!

With a miserable sigh, Kore rose from her bed, her long silky white gown flowing about her ankles and being blown about her a soft amount by the cool wind that slipped through the curtains that blocked off the balcony. She took the cloak that Hades' had given to her from the place she had hung it and carefully draped it about her in an attempt to keep out the cold air. Unsteady fingers carefully struck a match and lit one of the candle wicks that sat nearby, bringing a dim amount of light into the gloom all about her. The candle's gentle light teased throughout her hair, illuminating the auburn tresses in a way that caused her to appear as though a halo enveloped her.

Turning away from the tiny flame that danced with the currents of the wind, Kore adjusted her cloak once more, drawing it tighter about her lithe frame, and then slipped out onto the balcony. It was quite a bit cooler than she had expected and a small chill ran through her, though it was not at all unpleasant. The coolness of the air only served to awaken her senses even further, and she leaned down against the railing, closing her eyes against the wind's gentle kiss. It teased the contours of her face with its icy breath, ran finger-like tendrils back through her hair, and caused her cloak and nightgown to billow out from her in a mixture of black velvet and white silk.

"Kore!"

The young goddess jumped at the sound of the familiar whisper in the still quietness and whirled around to be met face to face with Hermes.

"Must you always sneak up on me like that?" she demanded fiercely, drawing the cloak tighter about her body for modesty's sake. 

"Shh," Hermes hushed her quickly, placing a finger to her lips before she could say anything else. He looked up for a moment and glanced around, almost as though he were afraid of being watched by some unknown force, then he looked back to her, his voice the softest whisper. "Listen to me carefully, and do exactly as I say without any questions asked. Your room is being guarded by Lord Ares under the command of your Mother. That is why I had to wait until you were out on your balcony to come to you. I think she suspects something." The angry expression had left Kore's face and was now replaced by one of confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly waved a hand to silence her again. "Do not talk, just listen to me. Be as quiet as you possibly can and go back into your room. I want you to change out of those clothes into something warmer as quickly and quietly as you can. Then gather only the things that you absolutely need and place them in the smallest bag you can find. The lighter the better. We must fly quickly before anyone else hears of your escape. And whatever you do, _do not_ make a sound! Do you understand?"

Kore nodded her head quickly, but could not help but risk a quick question as she whispered as softly as she possibly could, "But wait! Where are you taking me?"

Hermes intense gaze softened a small bit and from in the confines on his clothing he withdrew the oddest looking fruit Kore had ever seen and held it out to her. "I made you a promise, Kore. I'm taking you home."

The young goddess' eyes widen as she deftly reached out and took the fruit from his outstretched hand, her voice almost inaudible as she whispered, almost spellbound, "Home. . .? You're taking me home?"

Hermes nodded quickly, glancing off to the side once again to make sure no one was about, then he looked back to her and motioned to the fruit. "This is a pomegranate. . .a gift from your Lord Hades. By the law of Zeus, if you are to eat any of the food of the dead, then you are to be forever trapped in the underworld. It is the only guaranteed solution that we could think of. Not even Zeus himself would dare to break his own laws."

Kore gazed at the odd fruit with wonder, as she turned it slowly in her hands, almost as though she were having to think it over quite carefully.

"But I must warn you, Kore," Hermes continued firmly, forcing her to look back up at him once more. "Once you eat of this fruit, you can never return to this world. We've reached the point of no return and there's no going back after this. What you decide now is for all eternity."

The beautiful young goddess looked back down at the fruit for a long moment and the slight crease in her forehead showed the signs of her deep thought. But finally she turned her eyes back up to her friend and in answer to his silent question she tore the fruit open with her fingernails and plucked one of the seeds carefully from it. . .and ate it!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Artemis moved quietly through the field at the base of Mt. Olympus, enjoying the cool night's air and the radiant beams of the full moon up above. A quiver of arrows was slung over her shoulder and in one hand she held her bow, ready for any signs of movement that might be made in the tall grass that surrounded her. Long brown hair fell wildly over her shoulders and her eyes looked all about with the sharpness and careful watch of a hawk. Sandaled feet made no sound whatsoever as she tread lightly along the grass in search of her prey.

The snap of a twig, barely audible to the untrained ear, caught the goddess' attention and she turned her head sharply to face the direction in which it had come. The thick grouping of trees blocked her view and the vision of a lone deer sneaking about in the night came to her mind. 

Very slowly, so as not to make a sound or any sudden movements that would startle the animal, Artemis lowered herself into a crouch on the ground and crept her way over towards the trees. Her bow was held tightly in one hand as her other steadied and balanced herself against the ground as she slid up alongside one of the thick trees. Not a blade of grass seemed to stir under her feet, and the wind itself made more noise than she did at this moment.

Placing her back firmly up against the tree, Artemis paused momentarily to steady her breathing and listen for anymore sounds. Her dark green eyes pressed closed as she strained to hear even the smallest hint of her lovely prey still being just on the other side of this tree.

And there it was! A rustle. . .the sound of leaves being stirred. 

__

And it's coming closer!

There was the soft pounding of a hoof striking the grass and Artemis frowned. That was no deer. A deer's footfalls were far lighter than this dull thud that she now heard steadily approaching her on the other side.

__

A horse, perhaps? _But what could a horse possibly be doing out here?_

Pulling her bow a bit closer to her body, Artemis very carefully leaned forward just enough so that she could peer around the tree into the darkness that lay beyond. . .and the sight that greeted her caused her eyes to widen with fright!

There, sitting astride a massive black horse, was a black figure, almost indiscernible in the darkness. His head was turned away from her as he gently urged his mount onward with an inward press of his knees. She could make out the contours and outline of his facial features and there was no doubt in her mind whatsoever of who this man was.

__

Lord Hades! By the Fates. . .he's returned!

Suddenly, almost as though he had heard her thoughts, the dark creature whipped his head around and the moonlight struck his eyes in a most terrifying manner, causing them to glow like some predatory cat's. His pale face became illuminated and the sight of it caused Artemis' heart to skip a beat and her stomach to twist into a knot all at once.

The goddess lunged to her feet, no longer caring of her stealth and silence. She could not be certain if he had seen her crouching down low behind that tree, but she had seen his eyes and felt his dark presence reach into her soul and she knew she had to warn the others of his return before it was too late. There was no doubt in her mind what he had returned for and the thought of him stealing away the innocent Kore yet again sickened her for she knew this time he would not let her go.

Racing across the field with the speed of an eagle in flight, Artemis disappeared quite suddenly and again reappeared atop Mt. Olympus. She ran through the massive garden quickly, leaping over flowers and bushes like a graceful deer. The ram horn that rested at her side was brought to her lips and she let out a loud blast that echoed all throughout Olympus.

"Awaken!" she cried out as loudly as she could before blowing once again upon her horn. "Hurry, you must awaken!"

Athena, having been up late as usual studying her books by candlelight, was the first to hear the cry and she rushed out onto the large balcony that overlooked the garden down below. Her gray eyes flashed with a bit of frustration at having been so rudely pulled from her studies as she looked down upon the form of Artemis as she bounded into her sight, still blowing upon her horn.

"Artemis! Whatever is wrong, child?"

"It's Lord Hades," Artemis spoke breathlessly. "He has returned to Olympus!"

The goddess of wisdom felt a chill run through her at the mention of the dark lord's name. "Are you quite sure? How do you know?"

"Yes, I'm very sure! I just saw him a moment ago while I was--."

"Sister?" Apollo, the god of light, spoke as he ran out onto the balcony to join Athena. "What is it? I heard your horn and--."

"Hades has returned," Athena whispered sharply, her words laced with fear as she turned to the handsome god. 

"What?" Apollo demanded in alarm, brushing past the goddess so he could look down to his sister below. "Artemis, is this true? Where did you see him?"

"I was down below hunting and I thought I heard a deer but when I went to look I saw Lord Hades astride his horse! He's returning to Kore, Apollo, I know it."

Apollo hadn't even thought of the possibility of this dark creature returning for Kore. His main concern had been that he had come to seek some form of revenge on Lord Zeus. But he trusted his sister's intuition and wisdom more than he trusted anyone else's and he nodded to her sharply.

"I shall go awaken Lady Demeter."

"What is it, Lord Apollo?" Demeter spoke as she came hurrying out onto the balcony with Aphrodite following close behind. "We heard the horn. Is something wrong?"

"Lord Hades has returned from the underworld," he replied quickly, never one for softening things from what they really were. Demeter paled considerably and her hands went to her mouth in a silent scream as he continued, "Artemis saw him while hunting down below and we have reason to believe that he will soon be upon Olympus."

"Lady Demeter," Artemis cried from below, her voice a bit more panicked than Apollo had ever heard it. "You must go and see that Kore is well and safe away in her room. Please! I have a terribly bad feeling about this and . . . I believe he's returned for her!"

But before the goddess had even finished her warning, Demeter had pivoted on her heel and fled as fast as she could down the hallway, her maroon robe billowing out around her with this movement. Athena turned and quickly followed after her in order to assist in any way that she possibly could and after a moment's hesitation Aphrodite followed as well so as not to miss anything.

"Brother!" Artemis called once more from below, and Apollo turned to look down to her. "Bring your bow and meet me in front of the main hall. With any luck we can intercept Lord Hades before he manages to get inside."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of Artemis' horn reached Hermes' ear as he stood out on the balcony keeping a careful watch on the garden down below. His head jerked towards the sound but he could not see from whence it came, though he strained to see as far across the garden as possible. The massive trees that towered so high blocked his vision and he silently cursed the Fates as once again the loud blow of the horn rang out in the stillness.

"Hurry, Kore," he hissed under his breath through the curtains. "I think we may have just run in to a bit of trouble."

Kore had heard the horn also and knew that Artemis only used it in case of an absolute emergency. But surely there was no way that their plans could be spoiled so quickly! Fates willing, all they needed was just a bit more time! A diversion or _something_!

Struggling into the velvet, hunter green dress that she had hurriedly selected from her wardrobe, Kore replied as loudly as she dared, "I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!"

Rushing over to her mirror she quickly ran a comb through her hair before twisting it into a long braid down her right shoulder and securing it in place. An emerald amulet that Hades had given to her was secured about her neck, falling beautifully against her pale skin where it gave off an incredible burst of colors in the candlelight. Then, turning about and facing her room, the goddess began to rush around as quietly as possible and gather the small assortment of things that she needed.

Hermes waited out on the balcony, now growing uneasy and far more nervous than he had been before. In his mind he began to wonder where on earth they had gone wrong in their planning and what could have possibly caused such an obvious uproar about Olympus. The sound of the horn's deep blasts still rang loudly in his ear like some kind of call from Death himself.

"Hermes," a voice called in a hushed whisper from down below.

The god turned and looked down to see Hades, sitting tall atop his horse, down below him. 

"She saw me," Hades explained quickly before Hermes could pose the question that caught in his throat. "Artemis saw me out in the woods and sounded out an alarm."

Again Hermes cursed under his breath and slammed his fist down upon the railing hard. "By the Fates! Knowing Demeter she'll be here any minute!"

Hades' horse began to pace in a somewhat nervous fashion, but the dark lord kept his eyes locked carefully on Hermes' almost as though he were asking for further instructions.

The messenger god looked over his shoulder towards the curtains that covered Kore's bedroom, and then back down to the dark form that loomed in the ominous shadows below. 

"There is a cliff side that juts out over Poseidon's ocean down below," he whispered as quietly as possible. "Do you know of the one I speak?"

"Yes, yes, I know it."

"Good. In that cliff there is a tunnel just above where the waves meet the rocks. Go there and hide. You are no longer safe here on Mt. Olympus."

The figure went rigid at these words and Hermes could see his eyes narrow with indignation. "Hide? Do not mistake me for a coward, young lord. I have never hidden from anything in my life."

"Oh, by the Fates," Hermes growled angrily, slapping his hand against the railing again with fury. "Will you not think of yourself for _once_? Think of Kore! If they find you they will surely exile you from her forever. I have seen what the absence of your presence has done to her once and I _will not_ sit idly by and watch it happen again!"

The dark lord's eyes widened, almost as though he were genuinely surprised by the god's passionate reply. Again his horse began to shy away a few steps and it pawed at the ground the way it only did when it was truly nervous.

__

Someone draws near.

"Very well, Hermes," Hades replied, reigning in his horse just enough to turn it about. "I will meet you in the tunnels below. But if anyone else should attempt to gain entrance I swear to you I will cut them down no matter who they are!"

Hermes nodded impatiently, beginning to feel more on edge with every passing second. "Yes, yes, I understand! Now, please, _go_!"

Hades offered a slight nod of good luck and then he kneed his horse into a full gallop and disappeared into the night.

Turning about to face the curtains once more, Hermes called out with growing anxiety, "Kore? Are you ready yet?"

The goddess was busy crawling about the floor on her knees at that moment, attempting to find her other sandal in the dark. Her hands swiped back and forth underneath the bed though it came in contact with nothing but air. "One moment, I'm trying to find my sandal!"

"Your sandal?" Hermes cried in disbelief, running towards the curtains but not entering inside. "Kore, listen to me, we have got to get out of here _right now_. We don't have time to keep looking for your--"

All of a sudden there was a sharp banging on the door and Demeter's panicked voice crying out, "Kore?! Kore, are you in there?!"

The young goddess jumped to her feet, terror filling her as she looked all about her hopelessly for her missing sandal.

"Kore, let's go!" Hermes hissed through the curtain.

"Kore? Kore, answer me!" her mother continued to cry, banging on the door even harder. The doorknob was nearly jerked off by her mother's insistent pulling, but Kore had made quite sure to lock that up tight first thing. "Kore, if you don't answer me _this moment_ I swear I shall have Ares break down this door!"

The curtain was thrown back and Hermes stepped one foot inside and motioned to her commandingly. "No more time, Kore! It's now or never!"

Ripping the only sandal she had on from her foot, the goddess grabbed her small bag and quickly ran out onto the balcony that Hermes motioned her on to. The sound of the door beginning to splinter rang out through there chambers.

"Hurry, Ares," her mother shouted in a frenzy. "Break down that door!"

"They're coming through!" Kore cried fearfully as Hermes raced to her side. 

He wrapped one arm about her waist and lifted her legs up into his other arm, cradling her close and safe against his chest. "Are you ready?"

The sound of the splintering wood giving way.

Kore nodded her head quickly.

"Hold on tight!"

Ares broke wildly through the door, heaving all of his weight and strength into the final push. Demeter rushed into the room and looked all around her wildly, her eyes wide and panicked as they adjusted to the dim candlelight. Kore was not in her bed where she should have been, nor anywhere in the room itself.

"Look on the balcony!" she commanded Ares and he quickly pulled the curtains back.

Nothing.

Demeter threw back her head and sobbed loudly, falling to her knees with uncontrollable agony. "No! No, no, no! She's gone! Oh, by the Fates, she's gone!" Tears spilled down her face and her entire body heaved with her cries as she buried her face in her hands.

Ares frowned darkly as he looked about the room. How could he have possibly stolen her away? The door had been locked shut and there were no other entrances except for the balcony. But even then, how could he get up there without someone taking notice?

Suddenly his eyes landed on a strange object that rested atop the table and he walked over to retrieve it. A very peculiar looking fruit. Picking it up in his gloved hand he looked over it carefully and then realizing exactly what it was he almost growled low within his throat.

"Mi'lady, I believe you ought to have a look at this."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of loud banging against the door and then the sudden spill of light as that door was opened awakened Zeus from his deep slumber. He growled at the disturbance as his wife stirred in his arms beside him, and he turned to see who had dared to intrude so rudely upon his sleep.

"Demeter!" he cried with a mixture of anger and surprise as the form of the panicked goddess rushed into his chambers. "What in the name of--?!"

"She's gone, Mi'lord!" Demeter all but screamed in hysterics, tears racing down her cheeks in uncontrollable sobs of sadness and rage. "Kore is gone!"

A rumble of thunder could be heard overhead as Zeus sat up from his bed, Hera turning about to face Demeter as well at this sudden news.

"Gone?" Zeus demanded fiercely, his eyes blazing in the darkness. "What do you mean she's _gone_?!"

"I mean she has been taken away yet again!" Demeter cried as she held something to him in her outstretched hand. "I went to her room to find her but she is not there - only this!"

He took the object from her and held it up to his now wide-open eyes.

__

A fruit. . . The fruit of the dead!

A loud crash of thunder resounded throughout all of Olympus. "_Hades_!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Apollo," the sound of Artemis' voice echoed across the field below Olympus. "Search about that way. He must have gone to ground. We can cover more land if we split up."

The dark lord moved silently down into the tunnel that Hermes had had spoken of. The waves crashed loudly down below and for a brief moment Hades wondered if Poseidon might send his water up to simply drown him in this dark hole. What an end to the muses' tales that would make! The "cowardly lord Hades" drowned by his brother's wrath after attempting to steal away the young goddess, Kore, once again. Ah, yes, the mortals would greet it as poetic justice and applaud the bard that brought such a tale to them.

Hades frowned angrily at the thought.

The wind whistled down the tunnel, causing a humming sound like can be heard when one places a large seashell to their ear. If it weren't for the moon that shined across the entrance, it would have been completely dark. Not that this bothered the god of the underworld. He had long since grown accustomed to this dismal eternity of night and he found a certain amount of comfort in it. After all, there were not many people that could perceive tears in the rain.

All of a sudden there was the sound of a foot scraping against the ground and Hades turned his head. It came from behind the wall he stood pressed up against, mingling in with the shadows all about him. He strained his ears to listen over the waves and the wind and again heard the sound of footsteps drawing steadily closer. The light of a torch could be seen now, growing brighter and brighter with every step that whoever it was that approached took.

__

Artemis, Hades thought with absolute certainty, his hand reaching down to grip the hilt of his sword. He stood poised and rigid against the wall, wondering if this foolish trespasser would continue to advance and meet an untimely death or if they would grow weary of the chase and turn back.

The footsteps and torchlight drew closer.

Very slowly Hades slid his sword from its sheath, the blade singing softly at this move. He drew it upward and held it carefully in both hands, prepared to attack this being before they even knew what had come. He silently gave them a count of ten to change their mind and turn back before he stepped forth and made his presence known. 

Yet still the flame drew closer, now shining against the wall radiantly.

__

. . .three. . .two. . .one!

The god lunged from his position and rounded the corner of the wall, drawing his sword upward to deliver a single, fatal blow.

"Hades, no!" a voice screamed.

A voice that he knew very well indeed.

Forcing his hands to still, the dark lord allowed his eyes to adjust to the light and looked down into the wide-eyed gaze of. . .

"Persephone?" 

Hermes stood just behind her, torch held high above them. "What are you trying to do?" he snapped sharply. "Kill us?"

But Hades did not seem to even hear him as he slowly lowered his sword, his lips forming the goddesses name once again. The blade clattered noisily to the ground at his side as he stood spellbound, almost as though he were afraid that one wrong move and he would awaken from a most glorious dream.

Hermes glanced between the two and then gave a respectful bow of his head and took a step backwards. "I'll go watch the entrance," he murmured softly, setting the torch into the ground. "Perhaps they will move on soon and we can make an escape without getting caught." Placing a hand to his sword to be sure it was still there he turned and walked back towards the entrance.

"Yes, Hades, it's me," Kore whispered softly, tears filling her eyes as she gazed adoringly up at him. Oh, how intense his dark gaze was as he peered back into her eyes and down deep into her very soul. She pursed her lips tightly together to hold back a joyous sob at seeing him once again. 

Hades shook his head slowly, his heart throbbing within him.

__

Surely this is a dream! It cannot be. . .

Almost as though she were reading her thoughts, Kore reached out and very tenderly took his hand into her own. His eyes widen a small amount at this physical contact and he turned his head to gaze down at her hand as it held his tightly within its grasp.

Tears of happiness now rolling down her cheeks, Kore drew his hand to her lips and pressed a heated kiss to the cool flesh. She felt his fingers curl tightly about her own at this gesture and she looked up once again into his face and was surprised to see that there was actually a single tear falling down his cheek.

"I've made my choice, Mi'lord," she whispered softly, not trusting her voice enough to speak out loud. Her other tiny hand reached upwards and pressed along his strong jaw, gently wiping away his tear with the pad of her thumb just as he had done for her so long ago. "I've come home."

A deep, quivering breath raced through Hades' chest at these words and he closed his eyes tightly, savoring the sensation of her warm skin caressing his own. Then, unable to contain his overpowering emotions anymore, the dark lord actually threw back his head and gave a deep, heartfelt laugh of joy as he lunged forward and seized Kore about her tiny waist, twirling her around in the air like they were two small children playing at a silly game. 

The goddess wrapped her arms tightly about Hades' neck and her laughter joined with his own in one of the most beautiful sounds that could ever be heard as once again their two hearts beat as one. Tears of happiness rolled freely down her cheeks as she held tightly to her dark lover, her heart and soul being carried away in the sheer bliss of the moment. 

Breathlessly, Hades set her back to her feet, but refused to relinquish his hold on her. He pulled her tightly into the circle of his arms and she leaned her head forward to rest against his forehead, both of them gasping for breath as they clung firmly to each other as though they might never let go.

"I was so afraid," Kore whispered, shaking her head a small amount as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "I was so afraid I would never see you again! I . . . I cannot live without you. My entire world just seemed so lonely and dead without you there. There was . . . no longer a point to anything!"

"Shh . . . It's all right, Persephone," Hades breathed quietly, raising his head just enough to place a kiss firmly to her forehead. "It's all right. You're with me now . . . and I'm never going to let you be taken from me again."

Kore nodded her head understandingly to his words. She tilted her head upward to look into his eyes and was struck almost breathless by the intense gaze in which he regarded her. His eyes were smoldering and soothing all at once, giving her a promise that no matter where she went or what might happen that he would always be right there beside her in every way possible.

Hades breathed shallowly as he looked down into the face of his angel, now wrapped safe and secure in his arms once again. How perfectly she fit against him . . . almost as though it were truly a will of the Fates for them to be together. His gaze ran across her face, memorizing every aspect of her and committing it to memory, swearing that if he were to be caught and exiled that at least he would have her face forever locked away carefully in his mind. The way her auburn hair formed small, perfect ringlets about her face. The emerald glimmering of her deep eyes as they looked back into his own. The smooth, silky skin of her cheeks as a stray teardrop raced over it.

__

The perfect color of her small lips . . .

Breath catching in his throat, Hades could hold himself back no longer. Ever so slowly he lowered his head downward, his eyes sliding shut as their lips met for the first time ever in a kiss that united both of their souls as one.

Kore closed her eyes and tilted her head further back as his lips pressed firmly against her own. Her heart fluttered within her chest as she wrapped her arm tighter about his neck, the fingers of one hand trailing along his jaw in a tender caress. Several times she had heard Poseidon's daughters bragging about their first kiss and how wonderful it had been, but silently she had to smile to herself, knowing that there was no possible way to top this.

After a moment, Hades slowly drew back and looked down into Kore's eyes that opened like a content kitten's. Smiling to her gently, he took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles just as she had done to his own.

"I love you as well, my beautiful Persephone," he breathed ever so softly, kissing her hand once more on the soft place in the center of her palm. "For always . . . and forever."

All of a sudden the spell was broken as Hermes came running back down the tunnel, his face slightly panicked as he rushed to their side. "We've got some trouble! Artemis and Apollo have found the tunnel . . . and I fear they're not alone." He leaned over and ripped the torch from its place in the ground.

Kore's eyes widened at this news and she looked fearfully to Hades who seemed just as shocked as she. "What are we going to do? They're coming for us!"

"We've got to get out of here while we still can."

"That's what I'm telling you," Hermes snapped quickly. "They're coming! Now! They're probably already to the tunnel's entrance. There's no way we can get out without going _through_ them!"

"Oh, Fates help us," Kore moaned fearfully.

"Surely there has to be another way out," Hades resolved firmly, holding tightly to Kore's hand. "Come. We'll follow these tunnels until we find a way of escape."

Kore and Hermes ran along after Hades, beginning to work their way in and out of different tunnels. Hermes held their single torch up high so as to light the path ahead of them, and occasionally risked a glance behind them. He could see what appeared to be a faint glow on the walls of the cave and realized that the group of gods and goddesses were following at a close range.

"Kore?" Demeter's voice echoed frantically in the tunnel. "Kore? Are you down here?"

"I saw them go into the cave myself," the voice that belonged to Apollo replied. "Hades has her down here somewh--."

"Kore, where are you?! Answer me! By the Fates, answer me!"

A deep, prominent voice that could only belong to Zeus himself then rang out. "Hades, if you are down here then show yourself like a man!"

Hades paused in his run through the darkness and turned back, his body stiffening as Zeus accused him of hiding like a mere coward. His hand went to his sword but Kore caught hold of him, shaking her head quickly. "No, Hades. We don't have time. We have to get out of here!" He lowered his eyes down to her own and conceded silently as she urgently pulled him along.

The trio made their way in and out of every small passage they could find, praying to throw them off their trail. Yet still they advanced, drawing steadily closer to them.

"Kore? Kore, where are you, Kore?"

"Over this way, I think I see them!" 

The small group came to a halt, forcing themselves to pause a moment and catch their breath.

"How on earth are they following us?" Hermes demanded.

Kore turned large eyes all about them, almost as though looking for some secret passage or chance of escape, when her gaze fell on the flame that Hermes held in his hand.

"The torch!" she cried.

Hades turned his head and looked to her in confusion. "What?"

"The torch is what's giving us away!" the goddess replied, snatching the torch from Hermes' hand. "They're following the light of the fire as it bounces off the cave's walls."

"But without the torch we won't be able to see," the messenger god argued, attempting to pull the torch back from the goddess' hands.

"We don't need to see," Kore persisted, holding it just out of his reach. Then she turned and looked knowingly to Hades though she still spoke directly to Hermes. "All you have to do is have a bit of faith."

The dark lord's lips curled into a loving smile.

Suddenly there was a voice that cried out loudly, "Hurry! Over this way!" Each of them turned and could see the advancing light of the other torches.

"We have no other choice," the young goddess spoke firmly and, before anyone could argue her actions, she flung the torch as far away from them as possible, sending it somersaulting through the air. Then, turning back, she took hold of Hermes' hand in one hand and Hades' hand in the other. "Lead on, Mi'lord."

Hades gave Kore another quick smile which she immediately returned, then he turned and very carefully began to make his way through the darkness, leading the other two on. Shadows of anything and everything that obstructed his path were clearly visible to him and he moved through the welcoming shades of the dark like a specter fleeing from an unknown fate.

Behind them voices continued to cry out and echo through the tunnels. Voices they recognized as belonging to Ares and Artemis . . . Demeter and Apollo . . . Zeus and Athena. Gods and goddesses that Kore had known as friends and companions at one time. But now they hunted her and her lover down like some kind of wild animal and she knew that they would stop at absolutely nothing until they got what they came after.

They ran on blindly, not knowing where they were going or how they were going about getting there. The darkness taunted them and mocked their hurried pace and Kore began to wonder if perhaps the demons that had so haunted her nightmares might now become real and join in the chase as they raced through this eternal abyss. The sound of Poseidon's waves had grown steadily quieter until now all Kore could hear was her own ragged breathing and the pounding of her heart in her ears.

"Hurry," a voice echoed through the tunnel behind them. "I think they went this way!"

"Quickly, bring a torch so we can see where we're going."

"Ah, yes, this darkness is perfect for a creature like Hades to hide."

They ran on as quickly as they could, weaving in and about and around rocks and walls that jutted out sharply to block their path. The tunnels twisted and turned and split and then came back together again. Some of them went round in circles while others merely led off to an unknown infinity. There was no way to know which way was up and which way was down and what could possibly lay just ahead in this dark pit.

All of a sudden Hades stopped short with a whispered curse.

"Hades?" Kore questioned, squeezing his hand tightly. "What's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong." He took her hand and drew it out in front of them and Kore felt it come into contact with a massive wall face. "It's a dead end. There's no way out of this tunnel."

"A dead end?" Hermes murmured with surprise. 

Kore held tightly to Hades. "We're trapped! There's no way out!"

The dark lord wrapped his arm protectively around her and held her close to him, his voice little more than a growl as he watched the flame of the torches carried by the advancing mob growing brighter. "Do not worry. They'll not take you from me again."

Hermes stood poised and rigid before the couple that clung to one another as though their very lives depended on it--and who was to say they did not? He would not back down now without a fight and silently he swore that if it meant his own death to keep this enraged mob from reaching Kore then so be it.

They watched and listened as the light of the torches grew brighter and brighter and the sound of the voices drew to a deafening sound.

"Hurry, they've gone this way!"

"They've stopped just up ahead!"

"Cut them off before they can escape!"

All of a sudden the great mob rounded the corner and their torches illuminated the dead end in which they had found themselves. Hermes flinched as the light of the torches forced his eyes to adjust. Momentarily he raised his hand to shield his face, but then he quickly lowered it again as he saw one of the figures that stood silhouette take a step forwards. His hand clutched warningly at the hilt of his sword and he took a single step back, prepared to fight if the need came.

"Hermes," the figure spoke, and Hermes instantly recognized the voice as being that of the great Lord Zeus. "Stand down, Hermes. You have done well in finding my brother."

"It was I who led them here, Mi'lord," the messenger god replied bravely, holding his chin high to give the outward appearance of confidence when deep inside he was shaking with fear from this powerful god. "It was I who helped Kore escape . . . and it was I who brought her to Lord Hades."

There were a few gasps of surprise and startled whispers from the gods and goddesses that stood about watching this scene unfold. Kore buried her head against Hades' chest, fearing now not only for his life but for the life of her half brother as well.

"_You_?" Zeus demanded incredulously, his voice shaking a small amount with anger. "_You _have betrayed me, Hermes?"

"Never, Mi'lord," Hermes answered with a shake of his head. "I would never purposefully betray you. However, I could not betray my heart . . . nor the heart of the one I hold most dear." He took a deep breath, glancing back towards Hades and Kore and noted the grudging respect that he now saw reflected in the dark lord's eyes as he held Kore. When Hermes turned back, he addressed Zeus directly, now able to see him more clearly since his eyes had adjusted. "Lady Artemis came to me and requested that I speak with Kore in hopes of finding out what it was that made her so downcast. At first I did not wish to know and wanted to refuse the job, but I could never refuse someone like Lady Artemis. I went to Kore's bedchamber and was able to speak with her. At length I was able to speak to her and she told me exactly what ailed her. Quite simply, Mi'lord, Kore was dying of a broken heart."

"A broken heart?" Zeus demanded, genuine confusion showing on his face as he looked between Hermes and the couple that stood in the shadows behind him. Suddenly so many things were beginning to fall into place.

"Yes, Mi'lord. She cried out for her lost lover . . . Lord Hades."

"That is a lie!"

There were several gasps and all eyes turned to the one who had yelled out, Lady Demeter. She stood with her hands balled into two tight fists and her face as red as her robes.

"He lies, Mi'lord!" she yelled furiously. "He has stolen my daughter away and given her to this . . . this . . . _creature_ for some gain of his own! How much did you promise him for my daughter, Lord Hades? Perhaps the whole of your diamond mines and your emeralds and your rubies!"

Hades eyes flickered darkly at this direct attack and Kore stared at her mother in shock.

"No, Mother, I was not stolen away!" she cried passionately. "I love Lord Hades! It is _you _that stole me away from my home!"

Hermes looked to Lord Zeus, knowing that he had managed to spark a certain amount of interest in him. "Mi'lord, Kore made a choice and no one forced it upon her. She was given the fruit of the dead and she ate of it without--."

"She was not warned!" Demeter cried out, advancing a few steps with rage. "She was not warned that the consequences of eating the food is--."

"She was warned!" Hermes snapped in reply, his eyes flaring up with a righteous anger now. "She was warned that to eat of the fruit was to mean an eternal life in the underworld yet _she still ate of it_! Your daughter is in love with Lord Hades, Demeter!"

"She is not--!"

"I am, Mother!" the goddess cried out in return, holding tighter to Hades than she had ever held before. She pursed her lips tightly together and then turned her eyes to look up into the face of her dark lover as she spoke softly, "And I would much rather die a thousand deaths than to be separated from him for all of eternity."

Silence reigned over the gathered assembly as all eyes darted between the combatants. Zeus stood poised and rigid, one hand stroking his beard as he only did when in deep thought. His dark eyes glanced to Hermes who returned his gaze with a very serious expression. Then his eyes darted towards Hades & Kore and he saw the way his daughter held so tightly to her lover, her head buried against his chest as he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair. 

"Brother," Hades spoke for the first time, his voice strangely quiet and almost a plea for understanding. "It is true that we have never been on the best of terms and there has been many a time when I have cursed you for drawing the lot that would give you Olympus. But, please . . . I beg of you . . . don't take her away from me. She is all I have and without her I am truly nothing. Please, just . . . do not take her from me again."

Zeus felt his heart soften a small amount at this. Never before had he seen his brother like this and it was almost as though he were looking at someone else all together. He was not the same man that had come into the council chambers so long ago. Bitter, cold, resentful. He now had a strange gentleness to him that was shown merely in the way he held the girl. The way he comforted her with his presence. The way he _loved_ her.

And what of Kore? She had obviously changed a great deal as well though he had been quite blind to it up until now. She was no longer a child with an innocent and somewhat naïve gaze and way of viewing the world around her. She was a woman now. Her eyes showed him a maturity and wisdom that he could have never thought her capable of. Yes, and there was love too. A deep and powerful love that could never be broken by any supernatural forces.

They had found themselves in each other. They had found the reason that they were meant to live. No longer would they be forced to wander through the world aimless and alone for now they could share in one of the most beautiful and cherished relationships that could ever bless two people.

And this thought made Zeus smile.

"My brother," he spoke in an equally gentle tone. "I can see that what you tell me is indeed true. I do believe that you love Kore . . . and that she loves you in return." There was some more surprised whispering from behind him, but he ignored it and continued on. "However, I am also faced with a terrible dilemma. If Kore returns below with you then I know that Demeter shall once again send a great frost upon our land."

"That is right, I shall!" Demeter voiced.

Kore moaned inwardly and buried her face tightly against Hades' chest, believing all hope to be lost. They would tear her from his arms just as quickly as they possibly could and she would never be able to see him again.

"But Mi'lord," Hermes cried out defensively. "Kore has eaten of the food of the dead. By your own law she is to be forever banished into the underworld."

"By 'the food of the dead' Lord Zeus surely meant a feast," Demeter responded with a sneer. "Or perhaps even a full banquet, not simply a--."

"No, Demeter," Zeus growled softly, his brow furrowing with thought. "No. I said 'the food of the dead'. That means anything that is grown and harvested down below."

Demeter flustered, looking about to the gods and goddesses that stood about, wondering why they did not rise up in order to help her fight this injustice. "Yes, but, well, _surely _you cannot expect her to be banished forever merely for--."

"Kore," the great god spoke, motioning a large hand towards her. "How many seeds was it that you ate of the pomegranate?"

The goddess turned her dark green eyes up towards Hades momentarily, gently pulling away just enough so she could face her father when she looked back to him. "Only six, Mi'lord. I must admit that I was unable to finish it because I knew that Mother would soon be--."

"There now, you see," Demeter cried out victoriously. "She only ate six seeds! That's hardly enough to be--."

"_Silence_!" Zeus roared angrily, and even the soft whispers ended abruptly at his tone. He glared hard at Demeter who only shook her head in a pleading manner, her eyes begging him not to take her daughter away from her again. He breathed in deeply, controlling his anger and putting it in check before letting out that breath slowly. When he spoke again his voice was calm, but filled with a firm and final judgment. "Very well. I have reached my decision. I have realized that there truly is a deep and unquestionable love between these two beings and that this love is as pure and as true as ever I have seen it."

Kore and Hades looked to each other and could not hold back a shared loving smile at his words.

"However," Zeus continued before Demeter could raise her voice once more in protest. "I also know that the love for a daughter is something that every mother cherishes above all else and that the Fates have deemed this love to remain strong even through such trials as these." He glanced towards Demeter now who nodded her head in agreement, and then looked back to Hades & Kore. "That is why I have come to my final decision. There were six seeds eaten of the fruit that was given to young Kore. Therefore each seed shall be made to represent a month. For six months, Kore shall be condemned to remain in the underworld with her husband . . . and for the remaining six months she shall return to Mt. Olympus to be with her mother."

There was a murmur of approval at this wise decision from several of those gathered, but Demeter could only shake her head. "What? _Six months_? But, Mi'lord, six months in that dreary place will surely--!"

"I have made my decision, Demeter!" Zeus shouted angrily, his fiery gaze holding her tongue still even more than his words. "Let no one question it. From this day forth, that is the way it shall be." Then, without any more said, Zeus pivoted on his heel and began to walk away, followed close behind by Aphrodite and Hera.

Artemis glanced to Apollo and made a motion of her hand as though to say "one moment", then she turned and walked towards where Hades and Kore stood, both looking a bit overwhelmed by the happenings. She smiled softly to Kore and embraced the girl with a firm hug.

"We shall miss you around here, child," she murmured softly when she drew away. "I had grown rather fond of someone that would actually sit around and listen to my stories of the hunt."

"I shall look forward to hearing all of them when I return," Kore replied quietly with a smile before giving her friend and mentor a final hug. "May the Fates guide you, Lady Artemis."

"And you as well. . . Lady Persephone."

Kore could not help but smile at the use of the name she had insisted upon being called now. She watched as Artemis looked to Hades and nodded respectfully to him before returning to her twin brother's side and beginning to follow the rest of the entourage out of the cave.

"You shall regret this, Lord Hades," Demeter cursed him over her shoulder as she followed behind the others, knowing that if she did not follow now there would be no torchlight for her to see by. "When the muses sing of this story they shall sing of you with scorn and bitterness and all mortal's will know of your vile and black heart! You just wait and see. Mark my words, Mi'lord, the Fates shall curse you for this day."

Kore turned her head away with shame at her Mother's hateful words, unable to watch as she left to catch up with the others.

"Well," Hades murmured in a strangely light-hearted tone. "She'll make a fantastic mother-in-law, won't she?"

Against her will, Kore could not help but laugh right out loud at his words, shaking her head at the mental images that she got.

Hermes, who had stayed behind with a single torch given to him by Apollo, looked to them with a soft sigh. "Well . . . I do believe that is that, eh?"

Hades nodded his head respectfully, his tone sincere when he spoke. "You have proved to be a truly amazing man, Hermes . . . and I can't thank you enough for all that you have done. I shall be forever in your debt should you ever require anything of me."

The messenger god returned the nod with one of his own, then he looked to Kore with a gentle smile. "Just look after her for me, Mi'lord. I've no idea what I would do without her in this world."

Stepping forward, Kore stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms tightly around Hermes' neck, sighing ever so softly as her heart broke within her at having to leave her beloved friend.

"Don't worry about me now," Hermes chuckled softly, for once sounding genuinely happy. "I'll see you in six months, alright? And who knows . . . maybe I can get Lord Zeus to assign me to escorting the dead souls down below, eh? Then I'd be able to see you probably more than you would care for!"

Kore drew back and smiled up at him with a shake of her head. "Never. Please, stop in as often as you can."

"Yes," Hades spoke quietly from behind. "Please do, Hermes."

Hermes glanced to Kore and then to Hades before extending a hand to the dark lord. "Mi'lord, it would be an honor."

Hades regarded the outstretched hand with only a moments hesitation before he took it firmly in his grasp. "May the Fates guide you . . . my friend."

The messenger god nodded. "The same to you." Then, with a final smile to Kore and a nod of his head, Hermes took flight on his sandaled wings and swooped off down the cave in order to meet up with the others.

Kore watched after him until she could not see him any longer and the brightness of his torchlight had completely died away so that she was once again thrust into the darkness. But this time, instead of thinking of the demons and creatures that could possibly be lurking in wait, she turned to the place where she knew her dark lover stood and reached a hand for him.

"Well then, Mi'lord, you must now put up with me for six months . . . whatever shall we do now?"

There was a soft, rich chuckle that filled the air before her hand was met with his own and she felt him guide it to his chest right above where she could feel his heart beating within him. 

"Come. Let us go home, my beloved Persephone. Let us go home."


	11. Epilogue

"Would Mi'lord care to join me for a bit of wine?"

Hades turned his eyes up from the papers that he held to see his wife approaching him with two glasses of red wine held lightly in her hands. He could not help but smile at the sight of her, so radiant and beautiful as she moved towards him with a smile that reflected his own. Her auburn hair had been carefully braided in a million tiny locks that were now secured in a fancy bun atop her head, allowing only a few strands to frame her sweet face. Her emerald eyes shimmered with the incredible love for life that she held deep within her, causing her to practically glow in this somber domain.

The dark lord set aside the papers that he had been reading over and held out a hand to her, the delicate unfurling of his long fingers commanding her to come forth. 

Persephone, for that is what she shall be known as from here on out, smiled softly as she drew near to where her husband lay reclining on a large chaise lounge, papers scattered at the floor about him. It had been four months since she had been granted permission to return with him to the underworld, yet he was still trying to catch up on all the work that he had missed during their "honeymoon". It seemed that there was quite a bit more behind being the lord of the Underworld than she had originally thought.

Hades caught lightly at her wrist once she was close enough and tenderly pulled her down to sit beside him. She smiled that loving smile that caused his heart to almost skip a beat every time he saw it as she draped herself languidly on the lounge beside him, offering him the glass of wine which he took gratefully.

"You looked as though you could use some company," she spoke softly as he guided her to lean back against his chest. She pillowed her head contently against his shoulder and took a sip of her wine as she reached down to pick up one of the papers that lay on the floor. "And what is it that has caught your intrigue so greatly?"

"Just a few of the trials that the Judges have sent to me," Hades replied after taking a drink from his own glass. He shifted a small amount so that he could wrapped his free arm protectively about Persephone's waist, his fingers caressing the soft, silk material that she wore. 

The goddess placed her hand atop her husband's, entwining her fingers with his own and giving them a gentle squeeze as she read over the paper that she held in her hands. "Since when did the 'great Judges' start coming to you for advice? I had thought that their word was final."

"Oh, normally it is. But it is law that each and every one of their cases are to be reported to me. I am to know of everything that goes on within my kingdom and the passing of a soul into the Elysian Fields or the darkness beyond is just one more thing I must know." He paused a moment as he took another swallow of the sweet wine, savoring the mildly burning sensation as it went down his throat. "Plus there are always times when I do not agree with the Judges' decision and can manage to sway it. You see, though the Judges are indeed great and powerful as far as choosing where a soul goes, they are also quite foolish and not at all just."

"You mean like what happened with Talaus," Persephone questioned, setting the paper carefully aside to pick up another one and scan over it. 

Hades nodded his head, turning his eyes from the paper that she now held in front of her to their hands where they sat entwined within each other. "Indeed. As well as several others. However, I am not able to rescue all of them that I see as being falsely persecuted. There are times when even the Judges can outrank my decision and cast a soul into an eternal torture."

Persephone nodded her head understandingly, intently reading over the transcript of the trial before her. 

The dark lord finished off the last bit of his red wine and set the empty glass aside before settling back further in the lounge, allowing the backs of his fingertips to tenderly caress his goddess' bare arm. She in turn leaned further back against him, his firm chest pillowing her back as she relaxed her head on his shoulder. 

Oh, how he loved her. 

Hades closed his eyes, just reveling in the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. The way her hair smelled of rich vanilla. The way the warmth of her skin flowed deep into his very pores, causing him to feel like he were basking in Apollo's sun itself. Everything about her was beautiful and perfect without a single flaw to be seen. Why, sometimes he felt as though his heart might just burst within his chest because he loved her so much. Never before would he have thought that you could love someone so much that it hurt but now he knew for a fact that you could! That the mere presence of one such as lovely as this could change even the coldness and bitterest of hearts.

Persephone gave a soft yawn, leaning forward just a small amount to set the paper she had been reading aside, and then she leaned back into her husbands tight embrace. Closing her eyes she turned her head so that she could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart matching her own through his chest. The fingers of one hand remained tightly wound between his while her other hand reached up to lay lightly against his upper body. She could hear his deep breathing right next to her ear and it caused a pleasant chill to run down her spine as he continued to trail his fingers lovingly up and down her arm. 

Silently they worshipped one another with their bodies, their thoughts, and their hearts.

"It really is a shame," Persephone whispered quietly, not bothering to open her eyes or shift about as she spoke.

A very small frown of curiosity crossed Hades face. "What is, my love?"

"That no one will ever know our true story," the young woman replied, her fingers gliding across his muscular frame. "That the mortals will never know of our love for one another."

"Ah, yes. You refer to your Mother's 'curse'?"

"I know what she will do. She will go to the Muses and whisper lies into their ears. She will tell them the tale that only she wants them to hear. Of how you came and stole me away from her. Of the way that she grieved over me and threatened to freeze the world over if I was not returned. Of how I was tricked into eating of the food of the dead so that I would be forced to remain here."

Hades chuckled softly. "If she has as much of an imagination as you do I would not be surprised."

Persephone sat up a small amount, turning so that she now lay on her stomach with her elbows resting against his chest and looked into her husband's dark eyes. "Do not make fun, I am being quite serious."

The god's expression shifted to an understanding gentleness as he peered back into her own eyes, tenderly brushing a lock of her hair away with the back of his hand. "I know that it upset you, my love. I too have thought on what a truly wondrous story the Muses shall miss out on. The greatest bards of Greece could have never written of a tale such as ours."

"The young ones shall learn of our story and be taught only lies."

"Perhaps," Hades murmured thoughtfully, running his fingertips lightly across his wife's smooth cheek. His smile was tender and sincere as his eyes met hers and saw the troubled glimmer within their emerald depths. "However, I do believe that it shall not always be that way."

Persephone leaned into his caress, closing her eyes and savoring his masterful touch. "Really? You believe that Mother will someday allow for the truth to be told?"

"I believe that with a love like ours that she cannot _hold back_ the truth, my love. Perhaps it will take months or years. . .maybe even centuries before our story is sung. But I believe with all my heart that there shall come a time when one of the blessed Muses shall grace the world with her presence and her song."

The smile that slowly spread across the goddess' lips as she took in his words was nothing short of a radiant beam of sunshine and she lay her head contently back down against his chest. Hades could not hold back a loving smile as he bent his head and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She gave a pleasurable sigh and he turned his gaze out across the dark River Styx once more.

__

Yes, some day the mortals will know of our story, my heart, and they shall rejoice in its telling. 

He closed his eyes thoughtfully and placed his cheek against the top of her head. 

__

Some day. . .

****

- The End -


End file.
